


Nachbeben

by Keziah135



Category: Die Bergretter
Genre: Canon korrekt, Deutsch | German, Episode: Achillesferse, Erweitertes Ende, Gen, S08 E01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah135/pseuds/Keziah135
Summary: Erweitertes Ende zur Folge 'Achillesferse' (S08 E01). Emilie hatte einen ganzen Tag lang auf ihr Happy End warten müssen, als sie aber Tobias endlich im Krankenhaus sehen durfte, kamen Zweifel, ob das überhaupt ein Happy End werden könnte.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Zur Erinnerung, um was es in der Folge ‚Achillesferse‘ ging: Tobias springt als Bergführer ein und bringt zusammen mit Jan Fugain, Markus’ Bruder, das Geologen-Ehepaar Sabine und Carsten Lechner ins Kollermassiv, um ihre Messgeräte wieder einzusammeln._   
>  _Sabine hatte vor zwanzig Jahren ihren Sohn Philipp zur Adoption freigegeben._   
>  _Während die Adoptivmutter Philipp geliebt hatte, erkannte sein Adoptivvater ihn nicht als Sohn an. Nach dem Tod der Mutter verkauft der Vater den Berghof, um Philipp das Erbe vorzuenthalten._   
>  _Daraufhin will Philipp den Hof mit einem Bergrutsch zerstören. Er lockt seine Schwester Melanie mit seinem Bruder Marc und dem Vater vom Hof._   
>  _Als Praktikant der Lechners kommt er an Sprengstoff ran und folgt ihnen damit in die Berge._   
>  _Ein natürlicher Bergrutsch erwischte die Gruppe um Tobias. Während Jan von Markus und Katharina gerettet werden kann, bleibt Tobias und der Rest verschollen. Sie verbringen die Nacht in den Bergen und sind auf dem Weg zu einem der Messgeräte, das mit Handy und Empfang ausgestattet ist, um damit Hilfe zu rufen._   
>  _Markus erzählt Emilie vom Unglück und Franz muss es Peter sagen. Beide glauben, dass Tobias tot ist, weil seine Ausrüstung gefunden wird.  
>  _Am Ende der Folge finden sie Tobias schwerverletzt, halten Philipp vom Selbstmord ab, der erfolgreich seine Sprengladung zünden konnte und damit den künstlichen Bergsturz auslöst. Im letzten Moment rettet Markus Franz und Peter vom Berghof.  
>  _Sie endet mit Katharina, die zur Bergrettung rast und dort nach Markus, Franz und ihrem Vater sieht.___
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _  
>   
>  _  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _  
> _Die folgende Geschichte setzt während der vorletzten Szene an, aber folgt in der Perspektive Emilie, die gar nicht mehr gezeigt worden ist.___  
>    
> 

Emilie starrte aus ihrem Küchenfenster auf den Hof. Die helle und freundliche Sonne passte überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Gemütszustand.  
  
Sie stöhnte auf. Es gäbe so viel zu tun, aber die Angst lähmte jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte. In ein paar Minuten würde Franzi wieder aus der Schule kommen und sie erneut mit Fragen löchern.  
  
Fragen, auf die sie keine Antworten hätte.  
  
In die anklagende Stille hinein schrillte ihr Handy. Erschrocken fuhr Emilie zusammen. Auf dem Küchentisch leuchtet das Display auf. Jetzt war es also soweit.  
  
Es klingelte zum zweiten Mal.  
  
Fast widerwillig trat sie an den Tisch und blickte auf das lächelnde Gesicht von Katharina. Das war der Moment der Wahrheit. Katharina hatte keinen anderen Grund anzurufen, außer es ginge um Tobias.  
  
Ein drittes Klingeln zwang Emilie unerbittlich sich der Realität zu stellen.  
  
Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Handy aus. Sie wollte, nein, sie musste es endlich wissen. Entschlossen griff sie das kühle Gerät und nahm den Anruf an.  
  
„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?“ Eine Begrüßung erschien in der Gelegenheit als unpassende Zeitverschwendung. Sie wollte nur endlich Gewissheit.  
  
„Emilie?“ Katharinas Stimme kämpfte gegen den Lärm des Helikopters an. Sie rief direkt an.  
  
„Ja?“ Emilies Knie begannen zu schlottern als all die angestaute Angst über sie herein brach. Markus' Besuch war aus heiterem Himmel gekommen, aber dieser Anruf hier hatte einen Tag und eine Nacht Vorlauf.  
  
„Wir haben Tobias. Er lebt! Wir sind auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Wir ...“ Der Geräuschpegel aus dem Inneren des Hubschraubers überlagerte den Rest ihre Worte.  
  
Aber Emilie hatte das wichtigste verstanden. „Tobias lebt?“ wiederholte sie. „Ist er in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Katharina. „Kannst du ins Krankenhaus kommen? Ich muss mich um meinen Vater und Franz kümmern.“  
  
„Ja, ich -“ Emilie stockte. Franz und Peter waren gemeinsam aufgebrochen, um sich ebenso von der Ungewissheit abzulenken. Sie konnte nicht einfach gehen, wenn niemand da war, der auf Franzi aufpasste oder sie wenigstens in Empfang nahm. Und jetzt musste sich sogar Katharina auch noch um Franz und Peter kümmern. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wann würde dieses Unwetter in ihrem Leben wohl aufhören?  
  
Bevor sie nachfragen konnte, brach die Verbindung vollends ab.  
  
„Hallo? Katharina?“  
  
Auch im Hubschrauber war man nicht von einem Funkloch verschont.  
  
Seufzend legte Emilie ihr Handy weg und prüfte dabei gleich die Uhrzeit. Sie könnte losfahren und Franzi an der Schule abpassen und zu einer Freundin fahren oder in der Schule nachfragen, ob sie dort noch ein paar Stunden bleiben könnte.  
  
„Mama?“ Hanna steckte ihren Kopf durch die Küchentür. „Gibt's was Neues?“  
  
Emilie blickte auf und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Tobias lebt. Sie haben ihn gefunden.“  
  
Ein ansteckendes Strahlen legte sich auf Hannas Gesicht. „Das ist großartig. Willst du gleich in Krankenhaus fahren und ihn abholen? Dann bleibe ich hier.“  
  
„Aber du hast doch noch deinen Kurs heute Nachmittag. Du solltest in deinem letzten Schuljahr -“  
  
„Mama“, unterbrach Hanna sie sanft. „Gestern hatte ich noch geglaubt, dass mein zweiter Vater gestorben ist und heute haben wir ihn wieder. Da kann ich einmal nacharbeiten, oder?“  
  
In Momenten wie diesen war Emilie unglaublich stolz auf ihre Tochter und wie erwachsen sie war.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich um Franzi. Und wenn Lukas kommt, können wir auch zur Not gemeinsam die Kühe versorgen. Aber bis dahin bist du bestimmt wieder da. Für einen halben Tag schaffen wir auch den Hof zu bewirtschaften.“  
  
Hanna ging auf Emilie zu und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
  
„Wir können es auch anders herum machen. Du holst Tobias ab und ich -“  
  
„Aber mir würden die im Krankenhaus doch eh nichts sagen.“  
  
Emilie nickte. „Danke“, flüsterte sie ihrer Tochter ins Ohr. „Ich hab dich ganz lieb!“  
  
Hanna grinste. „Ich auch. Und jetzt hol uns unseren Tobias nach Hause.“

  
  
***

  
  
Emilie hastete die Stufen zum Krankenhauseingang hinauf.  
  
„Frau Herbrechter“, grüßte Gert sie und hielt ihr die Tür auf. „Sie wissen 's nicht zufällig wo die anderen sind?“  
  
„Nein, was ist denn los?“  
  
„Ach“, Gert zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihr zur Rezeption. „Der Markus hat angerufen und gesagt, dass sie den Jungen, der den Berg gesprengt hat mit ins Krankenhaus bringen und wir ihn dort abholen könnten.“  
  
Emilie stoppte mitten im Gang. Gert trat ihr fast auf die Füße, so unerwartet war sie stehen geblieben. „Den Berg sprengen? Sie meinen da oben hat jemand eine Sprengladung gezündet?“ Davon hatten weder Katharina noch Markus jemals etwas gesagt. „Das wird manchmal gemacht, um unsichere Stellen gezielt zu -“  
  
Gert schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, diesmal wollte der junge Mann gezielt das Haus seiner Eltern unter einer Gerölllawine begraben. Soweit sind wir auch schon mit unseren Ermittlungen.“  
  
Er betrachtete ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit dem Daumen zeigte er Richtung Ausgang. „Ich werde noch kurz auf meine Kollegen warten, vielleicht haben die den Markus schon erreicht.“  
  
Irritiert nickte Emilie und setzte dann entschlossen ihren Weg zu Tobias fort.  
  
An der Rezeption hielt Emilie an. Der Geruch von Zimt und Kuchen verströmte eine entspannte Stimmung. Sie lächelte die Frau an der Rezeption an. „Mein Mann-“, begann Emilie, doch die Krankenschwester unterbrach sie gleich.  
  
„Der ist noch im Schockraum. Der Heli ist erst vor einer halben Stunde gelandet.“ Ganz offensichtlich war Emilie schon oft genug im Krankenhaus gewesen und hatte nach Tobias gefragt, dass die Schwestern sie kannten. „Sie können hoch gehen.“ Mit rot lackierten Fingernägeln zeigte die Krankenschwester in Richtung Fahrstühle. „Frau Doktor Auerbach wird sie bestimmt schon erwarten.“  
  
Emilie eilte zu den gezeigten Fahrstühlen. Sie warf ein flüchtiges „Danke“ der Frau zu und drückte dann energisch den Knopf.  
  
Die schmale Fahrstuhlkabine roch wie das ganze Krankenhaus nach Desinfektionsmittel. Alles war hier gründlich geputzt. Erschrocken betrachtete Emilie ihre dreckigen Arbeitsschuhe mit denen sie noch vor kurzen auf dem Hof gestanden hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen ihre Ausgehschuhe anzuziehen, so sehr war sie in Eile gewesen Tobias wieder zu sehen. Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
Endlich signalisierte die Fahrstuhlanzeige ihre gewünschte Etage. Emilie rannte förmlich in Richtung Schockraum. Kurz vor der Schiebetür verlangsamte sich ihr Schritt.  
  
Verena stand mit versteinerter Mine vor der geschlossenen Tür.  
  
„Emilie“, begann Verena ohne Umschweife, „die Marie hat schon angerufen, dass du auf dem Weg bist.“  
  
„Was ist mit Tobias?“ Irgendwie wusste Emilie, dass der versteinerte Ausdruck medizinischer Professionalität nur Verenas eigene Betroffenheit kaschieren sollte.  
  
Sie blickte kurz zur Seite und nach unten. Dann blickte sie hinter Emilie. „Ist der Gert schon da?“  
  
„Verena -“  
  
„Ich muss dringend noch mal mit dem jungen Mann reden. Philipp Binder.“ Verena schaute in die andere Richtung.  
  
„Warum? Was ist denn los? Wie geht es Tobias?“  
  
Endlich blickte Verena sie an. Aber auf ihrer Stirn zeigten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten. „Was hat Katharina erzählt?“  
  
Ein Gefühl eisiger Kälte begann sich in Emilie breit zu machen. Sie zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. „Nicht viel. Nur dass sie Tobias gefunden haben und dass sie gleich weg müsste, um nach Peter und Franz zu sehen.“  
  
Verena nickte. Ihr lose gebundener Pferdeschwanz folgte der Bewegung wie zur Bestätigung.  
  
„Was ist mit Tobias?“ Emilie krallte ihre Finger in den Henkel ihrer Handtasche.  
  
Wieder blickte Verena zuerst auf den Boden und dann zu Emilie als könnte sie Emilies angsterfülltes Gesicht nicht ertragen. So hatte sich auch Michi verhalten als er ihr von Andreas Tod berichtet hatte.  
  
„Ihm fehlt fast nichts. Er hat die Gerölllawine gut überstanden. Aber seine Kopfverletzungen, die machen uns Sorgen.“ Ihr ständig abweichender Blick unterstrich wie sehr sie sich sorgte.  
  
„Was heißt das?“ Emilie versuchte ruhig zu atmen und die aufkeimende Panik im Griff zu behalten. Sie hatte doch endlich ihr Happy End verdient.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer und einem sehnlichen Blick zum anderen Ende des Ganges steckte Verena ihre Hände in die übergroßen Taschen ihres weißen Ärztemantels. „Wir können ihn nicht wecken. Er ist nicht ansprechbar und reagiert weder auf verbale Anweisungen noch auf Schmerzreize.“  
  
Emilie fühlte sich als hätte sie einen Schlag in die Magengegend bekommen. Sie beugte sich nach vorne; ihr Mund in einem stummen Aufschrei halbgeöffnet.  
  
„Kopfverletzungen sind schwierig. Das kann völlig harmlos vorbeigehen und er wacht morgen wieder kerngesund auf oder ...“  
  
Sie musste den Satz nicht vervollständigen. Es gab genügend prominente Beispiele was Kopfverletzungen anrichten konnten. Emilie atmete tief durch. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und Ort für Panik und fürs Trauern war es zu zeitig.  
  
Verena streckte ihren Arm aus, um sie zu berühren und vermutlich zu trösten. Dann aber richtete sich ihr Fokus auf das andere Ende des Ganges. Dort stand Gert mit einem jungen Mann. Ein einem mächtigen Bluterguss zierte seinen Unterkiefer. Daneben warteten zwei weitere Polizisten und ein Arzt.  
  
„Entschuldige mich einen Moment“, bat Verena und eilte auf die seltsame Truppe zu.  
  
Emilie nutzte den Moment und trat zur Tür, um hindurchzublicken, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen durch das abgeklebte Glas.  
  
„Einen Zahnart. Natürlich werden wir ihm einen Zahnarzt zur Verfügung stellen.“ Gerts genervte Stimme durchdrang auch das geschäftige Treiben im Krankenhaus. „Sonst noch etwas?“  
  
„Ja.“ Verena mischte sich ein. „Philipp, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Wissen Sie wie und wann Tobias sich die Kopfverletzungen zugezogen hat? Er zeigt mindestens zwei verschiedene und wir bräuchten dringen eine Zeitangabe und wie und mit welcher Kraft die Verletzung zustande kam.“  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken, näherte Emilie sich immer weiter dem Gespräch. Sie musste einfach wissen, was passiert war. Warum konnte Markus ihn über einen Tag lang nicht finden? Warum hatte er keine Hilfe geholt oder war talabwärts gelaufen?  
  
Philipp trug noch immer einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover. Sowohl seine Kleidung als auch seine Hände waren mit Felsstaub und Dreck bedeckt. Er roch nach Erde, Schweiß und Dreck. Nur sein Gesicht war sauber gewaschen. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war dunkel und bitter.  
  
„Bitte. Jede Information ist wichtig und könnte uns entscheidende Behandlungshinweise geben. Müssen wir von einer Blutung oder einer Schwellung ausgehen?“  
  
Philipp musterte Verena abwägend. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Er sollte da nie mit reingezogen werden.“  
  
„Das ist aber keine Antwort“, mischte Emilie sich ein. „Mein Mann ist doch nur als Bergführer eingesprungen, weil man sich hier bei uns untereinander hilft.“  
  
„Ich bin auch von hier“, konterte Philipp hitzig.  
  
„Dann verhalten Sie sich so!“, sagte Verena. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ihr strenger Gesichtsausdruck verlieh ihren Worten Nachdruck.  
  
„Die Gerölllawine hatte beide Bergführer erwischt. Tobias hatte uns hinter einen Felsbrocken geschickt und dort haben wir ausgeharrt.“ Er blickte zu Gert, als ob er prüfen wollte, ob er weiterreden konnte. „Dann kam er plötzlich an gehumpelt. Er hatte ein paar Schrammen im Gesicht, aber eine echte Kopfverletzung ist mir nicht aufgefallen.“  
  
„Das ist gut. Und weiter?“ Verena blickte nervös von Philipp zurück zur geschlossenen Tür des Schockraums.  
  
„Jetzt erzählen Sie doch“, sagte Gert. „Das kann sich nur strafmildernd auswirken. Die Bergrettung ist schon dabei Herr und Frau Lechner einzufliegen. Dann kommen sowieso  
alle Details ans Licht.“  
  
„Er wurde vom Seil umgerissen als der Lechner von der Brücke gestolpert ist.“ Philipps verzogener Mund zeigte eine deutliche Abscheu vor diesem Mann.  
  
Emilie wusste nicht, was sie von dieser ganzen Sache halten sollte. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie es Tobias ging und was am Berg passiert war, klang mehr und mehr wie eine Abenteuergeschichte.  
  
„Dabei ist Tobias seitlich mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden aufgeschlagen.“ Philipp zeigte die Stelle an seinem eigenen Kopf. „Das hat ziemlich heftig geblutet. Aber da kann er sich auch nichts weiter getan haben, denn er kam ohne Probleme über die Brücke.“  
  
„Okay, das erklärt die offene Wunde“, stellte Verena fest. „Und weiter?“  
  
„Er hat meinen Rucksack durchsucht. Das ging ihn nichts an.“ Er verschränkte demonstrativ eisern und stur die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff des Pullovers.  
  
Emilie brauchte einen Moment, um die folgende Stille inhaltlich zu füllen. Dann aber wurde ihr klar, was dieser junge Mann sagte - er hatte zugeschlagen.  
  
Gert verzog den Mundwinkel. Für gewöhnlich war Gert ein umgänglicher Mensch, aber auch er hatte Grenzen seiner Gutmütigkeit.  
  
Die Ärztin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wohin haben Sie geschlagen?“  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„Das ist wichtig. Mehrere Kopfverletzung in kurzen Abständen -“  
  
„- ergeben ein erhöhtes Risiko für neurologische Ausfälle und Langzeitschäden oder sogar Abbauprozesse wie bei Profi-Footballspielern.“ Er blickte Verena direkt an. „Ich weiß. Ich studiere Medizin. Ich weiß aber nicht mehr genau, wo ich ihn erwischt habe. Mein Ziel war den Sprengstoff wieder an mich zu nehmen.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Später haben wir dann um die Fernbedienung gekämpft. Wo ich ihn da getroffen habe oder wo er dagegen geschlagen sein könnte, weiß ich nicht.“  
  
Verena spitzte ihren Mund. Die Besorgnis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Emilie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum schlagen Sie ihn dann, wenn er schon eine Kopfverletzung hat? Was hat Tobias Ihnen denn getan?“  
  
Langsam drehte sich Philipp zu Emilie um. „Nichts. Er hat mir nichts getan. Aber ich musste den Berghof zerstören und er wollte mich aufhalten. Er hätte sich einfach raushalten müssen.“  
  
Für einen Moment blieben Emilie die Worte im Halse stecken.  
  
„Doktor Auerbach?“, rief eine männliche Stimme vom Schockraum aus. „Wir wären jetzt soweit.“  
  
Verena blickte sich um und nickte. Zu Emilie gewandt, erklärte sie: „Wir versuchen noch ein CT. Bis jetzt war er nicht stabil genug. Außerdem ist jetzt unser Facharzt für Neurologie da.“  
  
„Aber -“  
  
Die Ärztin wandte sich zum Gehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Emilie, wie Gert Philipp mitnahm.  
  
„Emilie. Ich melde mich sobald ich etwas weiß.“ Verena gab sich große Mühe beruhigend zu lächeln und hoffnungsvoll zu blicken. „Du kannst hier warten, wir werden bald zurück sein.“ Mit einem verzagten Lächeln und einer flüchtigen Berührung am Arm, drehte sich Verena vollends um und eilte zurück zum Schockraum.  
  
Emilie blieb allein zurück. Sie legte die Arme um sich selbst. Wie Gert mit Philipp und Verena in unterschiedliche Richtungen verschwanden waren, genauso zerriss es Emilie innerlich zwischen Wut und Hoffnung.  
  
Sie blickte zu den Fenstern und schaute in den Hof. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf bis sie den Himmel sah.

  
  
***

  
  
Aus 'bald zurück' wurde nichts. Verena war nun schon seit über einer Stunde in den Untiefen des Krankenhauses verschwunden.  
  
Emilie blieb noch immer nur das Warten.  
  
Erneut starrte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Stefan hatte sie ihr geschenkt und sie hatte nie auch nur mit einer Silbe daran gedacht sie abzunehmen. Im Glas spiegelte sie sich in einer Silhouette. Schwungvoll wischte sie mit ihrem rechten Daumen über das Glas. Wenn sie doch nur auch die Zeit so beschleunigen könnte, dann wäre dieser Albtraum längst vorbei.  
  
„Aber er hätte uns auch umbringen können!“  
  
Sie hörte Peter lange bevor er mit Franz im Schlepptau um die Ecke bog.  
  
„Du musstest ja unbedingt schon eher zum Anschauungstermin. Wenn hier jemand lebensgefährlich gehandelt hat, Peter, dann ja du!“, antwortete Franz mit einem hochroten Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin nicht -“ Peter verstummte als sein Blick auf Emilie fiel.  
  
„Ja, ich meine -“ Franz hörte auf zu sprechen und folgte Peters Blick bis er Emilie da stehen sah.  
  
„Wo ist Tobias? Wo ist mein Sohn?“ Peter schluckte schwer. „Was ist denn los? Es soll ihm doch gut gehen.“  
  
Emilie wollte es ihnen erzählen. Sie wollte ihnen am liebsten von den letzten Minuten und Stunden erzählen, wie sie gewartet hatte und wie ein Arzt nach dem anderen herbeigeeilt kam. Sie wollten ihnen so gerne erzählen, dass Verena, als sie kurz auf dem Flur vorbeihuschte, schon fast vor ihr floh. Sie wollte von dem kurzen Augenblick erzählen, als sie einen Blick auf Tobias erhaschen konnte. Aber sie fand keine Worte.  
  
Franz spürte Emilies Sorge und lehnte sich gegen die Wand mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Sein Blick ging zum Fenster.  
  
Auch Peter hatte die greifbare Angst und Gefahr erfasst. „Aber der Markus hat gesagt, dass sie ihn gefunden habt und dass alles gut ist“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll, auch wenn niemand von der Bergrettung da war.  
  
„Davon hat Verena nichts gesagt“, brachte Emilie schlussendlich mühsam hervor. „Genau genommen hat sie gar nichts gesagt und immer nur neue Ärzte und Testgerätschaften geholt.“  
  
Ihr Handy vibrierte in ihrer Tasche.  
  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung von Peters sorgenvollen Blicken, ergriff sie das Gerät. Es war die nächste erfreute Nachfrage von einer weiteren Freundin.  
  
Die guten Nachrichten hatten sich schnell im Dorf herumgesprochen. Aber noch wusste niemand, was mit Tobias war.  
Flüchtig tippte sie ihre Antwort ein: „Keine Neuigkeiten. Warte im Krankenhaus.“  
  
Für ihre Freunde und Familie war das schon ausreichend, um so viel mehr auszudrücken als ein paar Fakten. Man wartete im Krankenhaus nicht lange, wenn alles in Ordnung war.  
  
„Was gibt's Neues?“ Katharina eilte um die Ecke. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich als sie ihren Vater mit zittrigen Händen und hängenden Schultern sah. Knapp neben ihm blieb sie stehen.  
  
„Ist was mit Tobias?“ Sie stellte die Frage allgemein, aber blickte konkret Emilie an.  
  
Emilie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. Mühsam zwang sie sich eine verbale Antwort zu geben. „Sie machen noch Tests.“  
  
Das hoffnungsvolle und entspannte Lächeln verschwand nun endgültig von Katharinas Gesicht. Tiefe Sorgenfalten machten sich breit.  
  
„Markus hat gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist!“, warf Peter erneut ein.  
  
Katharina zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. „Das war es auch. Aber auf dem Weg zur Klinik verschlechterten sich plötzlich seine Werte und ich hatte Probleme ihn zu wecken. Deswegen konnten wir auch nicht auf euch warten und sind stattdessen gleich weitergeflogen nachdem Markus herausgesprungen war.“  
  
Emilie kämpfte mit ihren Emotionen. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich auf einen der Wartestühle sinken. Katharina setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Franz und Peter standen hilflos daneben.  
  
„Wo ist Markus?“, fragte Emilie. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Weinen. Das konnte sie auch noch später zu Hause.  
  
„Was?“ Katharina blickte auf und man merkte, dass sie ihren eigenen Erinnerungen nachgehangen war. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, Markus. Ja, der ist gleich zu Gert gefahren und macht dort seine Aussage. Er will dann auch mit Jan und Tobias sprechen.“  
  
Mutlos ließ sie ihren Arm sinken. „Also, wann immer er mit ihnen sprechen kann.“  
  
Die Option, dass Gert nie wieder mit Tobias sprechen könnte, lag schwer in der Luft.  
  
„Mit den Lechners will er übrigens auch sprechen“, ergänzte Katharina ihre Ausführung.  
  
Erneut piepste Emilies Handy. Diesmal war es eine weitere Nachricht von Hanna. Emilie hatte schon die letzten drei Nachfragen nicht mehr beantwortet. Nur auf die erste hatte sie noch reagiert. Langsam musste sie Hanna antworten. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und ihr Daumen schwebte über dem Antworten-Button.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Katharina.  
  
„Hanna will wissen, wann wir kommen oder ob ich allein komme. Weil sie nicht weiß, was sie zum Abendessen richten soll und -“ Emilie brach ab. Sie konnte nicht sprechen und gleichzeitig gegen die Tränen ankämpfen.  
  
„Ich muss zurück zum Hof, aber -“ Sie schluckte schwer. Ihr Blick ging sehnsüchtig zu den verschlossenen Türen des Schockraumes.  
  
Franz raffte sich auf. „Emilie, bleib du hier. Ich kümmere mich um den Hof und die Kinder.“  
  
„Nein.“ Emilie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte hier schon so lange, und wir wohnen ganz in der Nähe. Ich brauchte höchstens zwanzig Minuten vom Hof hier her. Verena wird schon anrufen.“  
  
„Zwanzig Minuten könnten zu lang sein“, sagte Franz und in seinen Worten schwang die leidvolle Erfahrung mit. „Bleibe du ruhig hier bis du ihn sehen kannst. Lass mich das für dich tun. Das ist das, was Andreas auch getan hätte.“  
  
Peter erblasste noch mehr. Franz musste von seinem Sohn in der Vergangenheitsform sprechen. Und nun drohte ihm dasselbe. Er schüttelte den Kopf als könne er die Sorge damit vertreiben. „Ach was, Franz. Du holst die Kinder und ihr esst bei uns.“  
  
„Und was ist mit den Tieren?“  
  
„Darum kümmert sich Markus“, schlug Katharina vor und zückte ihr Handy. „Ich frage ihn schnell.“ Mit geübten Fingern tippte sie hastig ihre Frage ein.  
  
„Na gut“, stimmte Franz zu. „Dann essen die Kinder bei dir und der Markus und ich kümmern uns um die Tiere.“  
  
Katharinas Handy signalisierte Markus' Antwort. Sie las die Antwort und schwieg für einen Moment „Geht klar“, sagte sie.  
  
„Und?“, hakte Emilie nach, misstrauisch wegen der langen Wartepause.  
  
„Er fragt auch, wie es Tobias geht und wann wir ihn sehen können.“  
  
Keiner sagte etwas darauf.  
  
Schweigend verließen Franz und Peter den Warteraum.  
  
Emilie blickte zu Katharina, während diese ihr Handy wegpackte. Auch sie würde nicht antworten. Auch sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

  
  
***  


_Fortsetzung folgt .._


	2. Kapitel 2

  
Nervös wippte Katharina mit den Füßen, bis sie nicht mehr sitzen konnte und aufsprang.  
  
„Ich schaue mal nach, ob ich was in Erfahrung bringen kann. Vielleicht sagen sie mir ja was.“  
  
Mechanisch nickte Emilie. Sie kannte das Gefühl ganz genau und gönnte Katharina den kurzen Moment der zielstrebigen Handlung. Am Anfang ihrer Wartezeit hatte sie das auch erfolglos probiert.  
  
Sie blickte Katharina nach, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war.  
  
Aus der Ferne hörte sie das laute Dröhnen des Helikopters, wie er sich dem Krankenhaus näherte. Offensichtlich hatte Michi erfolgreich die letzten Menschen vom Berg geholt.  
  
Einige Minuten später schob eine Krankenschwester eine erschöpft aussehende Frau in einem Rollstuhl in das Wartezimmer und mit ein paar Schritten Abstand folgte ein Mann.  
  
Emilie stand aus Höflichkeit auf. „Sie sind die Lechners, richtig?“  
  
Zwischen dem Ehepaar herrschte eine eisige Atmosphäre voller stiller Vorwürfe, als sie einander einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen. Was immer auf dem Berg vorgefallen war, hatte dieser Ehe geschadet. Mit einem Schlag wurde Emilie wieder klar, wie gut sie es mit Tobias hatte. Sie hatten noch nie ihre Gespräche auf solch ein kaltes Schweigen abkühlen lassen.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass Sie alle die Gerölllawine überlebt haben“, sagte sie und zwang sich zu einem weiteren höflichen Lächeln. Von ihnen könnte sie alles erfahren, was Philipp nicht erzählt hatte - nicht umsonst wollte Gert mit ihnen sprechen.  
  
Frau Lechner erwiderte das Lächeln, auch wenn sie mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ihre Hand auf ihr bandagiertes Knie drückte. „Ich habe mir beim Bergrutsch das Knie verletzt. Mein Humpeln hat uns ganz schön aufgehalten“, erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine eigenartige Mischung aus Selbstmitleid und Vorwurf über mangelnde Rücksichtnahme.  
  
Wie von selbst wurde Emilies Blick von der provisorischen hellblauen Bandage um Frau Lechners Knie angezogen. Inzwischen hatte Emilie alle gesehen und keiner der anderen Opfer des Bergrutsches hatte eine solche Stofffarbe getragen – keiner außer Tobias. Damit musste er es gewesen sein, der diese Bandage hergestellt hat. Es hatte also einen Zeitpunkt gegeben, wo er sich noch kümmern konnte. Was war nur geschehen?  
  
Michi betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum und erforderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Und? Was ist mit Tobias? Er sah ja nicht gerade gut aus, als wir ihn gefunden haben.“  
  
Sein Blick streifte das Ehepaar, bevor er sich Emilie zuwandte. Mit seinen in die Hüften gestemmten Händen wirkte er mehr wie jemand, der überall lieber sein würde, als hier.  
  
Frau Lechner schluckte hörbar. „Was soll das heißen? Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Sie Tobias rechtzeitig gefunden haben?“ Danach wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Emilie zu. „Ich wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen, aber er hat mich angeschrien, dass wir gehen und uns in Sicherheit bringen sollen.“  
  
Emilie trat einen Schritt zurück und erwiderte zögernd: „Die Ärzte machen noch Tests.“ Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie heute das schon gesagt hatte, aber in der Wiederholung derselben Worte lag eine beruhigende Wirkung. Es war nicht dasselbe wie, wenn alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Aber solange sie Tests machten, bestand noch Hoffnung.  
  
Michi nickte. „Ich muss den Heli weg fliegen. Sag uns Bescheid, wenn du was weißt, ja?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Emilie, während ihre Gedanken sich wieder der letzten Aussage von Frau Lechner zuwandten.  
  
Der Pilot verschwand mit dem gleichen forschen Schritt, wie er gekommen war. Vermutlich bekam irgendjemand in der Verwaltung schon Magengeschwüren von den zwei Minuten, die Michi gewagt hatte, da oben auf dem Dach zu parken, um nach einem Freund zu sehen.  
  
„Was in aller Welt ist denn auf dem Berg passiert? Ich dachte, es hat eine Gerölllawine gegeben. Dann kam Sprengstoff und jetzt mussten Sie Tobias zurücklassen?“, fragte Emilie die Lechners, „jeder erzählt nur ein minimales Puzzlestück und die Bruchstücke passen nicht zusammen.“  
  
Sabine Lechner warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen, schroffen Blick zu. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund, aber bevor sie eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, kam ein Pfleger herein.  
  
„Frau Lechner?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wir sind jetzt soweit und können zum Röntgen.“  
  
Während Sabine entschuldigend, aber sichtbar erleichtert lächelte und aus dem Raum geschoben wurde, blieb Emilie nichts anderes übrig, als sich an Herrn Lechner zu wenden.  
  
Der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sodass seine dreckigen und mit Schürfwunden übersäten Hände zum Vorschein kamen.  
  
„Philipp wollte uns alle umbringen und bei Tobias ist es ihm fast gelungen.“ Damit begann Carsten Lechner die erste vollständige Erklärung, die Emilie zu hören bekam. Auch wenn sein Fokus auf seinem eigenen Erleben lag, so zählte er alles auf, was am Berg vorgefallen war. Von dem unerwarteten Auftauchen ihres Praktikanten Philipp bis hin zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Philipp sich als Sabines Sohn zu erkennen gab. Den größten Teil seiner Erklärung nahm ein, wie er an einem Seil hing und drohte in die Felsspalte zu stürzen und nur Tobias ihn hielt, während Philipp sich lange weigerte ihnen zu helfen.  
  
Von da an wurde sein Bericht immer knapper und wortkarger. Aber Emilie erfuhr endlich, dass der Sprengstoff von Philipp gestohlen worden war und er ihn eingesetzt hatte, um zu drohen, sie alle in die Luft zu sprengen. Obwohl es Tobias und den Lechners gelungen war die Fernbedingung zu erobern, nützte ihnen das letztlich nichts.  
  
„Philipp musste ihn dermaßen hart getroffen haben, dass er sich nicht mehr selber auf den Beinen halten konnte.“ Carsten sprach immer langsamer. „Er hatte Tobias am Kragen gepackt und hielt ihn über die Kante. Wenn er losgelassen hätte, dann wäre Ihr Mann unweigerlich abgestürzt.“ Er blickte zu Emilie und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Entsetzen über die Szene. „Da musste ich Philipp die Achillesferse nennen. Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl! Als Philipp Ihren Mann losließ, da sackte er in sich zusammen, als wäre schon tot. Er lag so nah bei der Kante, dass ich nicht da hin konnte. Aber Philipp war auf dem Weg zur Achillesferse – wir mussten uns in Sicherheit bringen. Wir konnten ihn nicht helfen – Sabine war verletzt und wir mussten -“, er brach ab. Es war, als merkte auch er, dass seine Rechtfertigungen hier nicht angebracht waren. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören und schickte einen letzten Satz hinterher. „Er wollte ja auch, dass wir gehen.“  
  
Emilie schluckte schwer. Ihr war schlecht. Bevor sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte, um nachzufragen, verschwand auch er in einem der Behandlungsräume.  
  
Zurück blieb Emilie mit mehr Bildern und Vorstellungen in ihrem Kopf, als sie bewältigen konnte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Tobias über dem Abgrund und dann zusammensacken und alleine zurückgelassen.  
  
Sie wünschte sich fast, dass sie nie gefragt hätte.  
  
***  
  
Eine bleierne Stille hatte sich über das Krankenhaus gelegt. Die Besuchszeiten waren vorbei, das Abendessen war ausgeteilt und schon wieder eingesammelt worden und die Nachtschicht hatte ihren Dienst angetreten.  
  
Die Reinigungsfachkräfte waren mit ihren Maschinen über den Flur gefahren und hatten einen Hauch von Frische über den Geruch der Desinfektionsmittel gelegt.  
Franz war mit den Kindern zuhause, während Peter in seinem Hotel verschwunden war. Katharina saß neben ihr. Seit sie von ihrer Suche nach Antworten wiedergekommen war, hatte Katharina kein Wort mehr gesagt. Auch Markus hatte sich eingefunden und den vertrauten Geruch vom Stall mitgebracht. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf irgendeine Neuigkeit.  
  
Emilie kämpfte gegen ihre Ängste und die Erschöpfung. Ihr fielen die Augen schon fast zu, als Verena endlich kam und sich zu ihnen stellte. „Lebt er?“, fragte sie in die angespannte Stille.  
  
Nach Carsten Lechners Erklärung, was am Berg alles vorgefallen war, hatten sich in Emilies Vorstellung immer schlimmere Bilder zusammengebraut. Für sie zählte nur noch diese eine Antwort.  
  
Verena lächelte leicht und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der leeren Stühle fallen. „Ja.“  
  
„Aber?“ Markus lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie. „Da kommt doch ein aber.“  
  
Die Ärztin nickte und griff nach Emilies Hand. „Du weißt bestimmt, dass das Gehirn ein empfindliches Körperteil ist. Selbst eine einzige Gehirnerschütterung braucht mehrere Tage, um vollständig zu heilen.“  
  
Katharina stand auf. Angespannt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte. „Und bei Tobias?“  
  
„Tobias hat mehrere schwere Kopfverletzungen kurz nacheinander abbekommen. Damit konnte das Gehirn nicht schnell genug umgehen.“  
  
Emilie schaute suchend in Verenas Gesicht. „Was heißt das jetzt?“  
  
Verena blickte auf den Boden, bevor sie Emilie in die Augen sah. „Tobias hat eine Hirnblutung. Dadurch erhöht sich der Hirndruck, der sowieso schon durch die Gehirnerschütterungen und ein paar leichtere Schwellungszustände besorgniserregend ist.“  
  
Die Stille verschlang die Hoffnung wie die Dunkelheit das Licht.  
  
„Nach ausführlicher Konsultationen mit der Neurologie und auch den Experten in Graz haben wir mehrere Behandlungsoptionen zusammengestellt“, Verena schluckte schwer, „da Tobias dir die medizinische Vollmacht gegeben hat und wir ihn nicht wecken können, ist es deine Entscheidung, ob wir den eingeschlagenen Pfad, mit dem wir ihn stabilisiert haben, weitermachen, oder ob du eine der anderen Optionen wählst.“  
  
„Aber, ich habe doch noch gar nicht die Vollmacht mitgebracht -“  
  
Markus verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Tobias hat eine Kopie in der Bergrettungszentrale hinterlegt. Ben hat sie vorhin hergebracht.“  
  
„Ben war hier?“  
  
„Ja, aber er wollte nicht weiter stören und ist deswegen wieder gegangen“, erklärte Katharina. Anscheinend hatten beide von dem heimlichen Besuch gewusst. Nur Emilie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.  
  
„Ich weiß doch gar nichts über Kopfverletzungen.“ Emilie blickte hilflos zu Katharina. Sie war die einzige mit erweitertem medizinischem Wissen.  
  
Katharina nickte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. In der Stille des Abends klang das Scharren über den frisch gewischten Boden bedrohlich laut.  
  
„Was rät denn Graz?“  
  
„Im Moment sollten wir abwarten. Die Blutung ist langsam und das Risiko einer OP größer.“  
  
„Abwarten? Nur abwarten!“  
  
Verena nahm Emilies Hand. „Ich weiß, dass klingt furchtbar, aber ich stimme mit den Kollegen überein. Abwarten und dem Körper eine Chance geben, es in seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit zu heilen. Operativ eingreifen können wir immer noch später, aber abzuwarten, ist besser und mit weniger Risiken behaftet.“  
  
Emilie schüttelte Verenas Hand ab und blickte zur Seite weg. „Warten! Immer nur warten.“  
  
„Hey“, Markus legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Das klingt doch gut. Immerhin gibt es die Chance, dass alles wieder heilt.“  
  
Für einen Moment huschte tiefe Besorgnis über Verenas Gesicht, die sie versteckte, bevor Emilie sie sehen konnte. Aufmunternd lächelte sie. „Markus hat Recht. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass wir nichts tun. Wir versuchen, Tobias so viel Unterstützung zu geben wie möglich.“  
  
„Was heißt das? So viel wie möglich?“, hakte Emilie nach.  
  
Katharina lehnte sich ruckartig zurück. „Künstliches Koma.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Mit schmal zusammengepressten Lippen nickte Verena. „Ja. Damit das Gehirn eine Chance hat sich zu erholen, müssen wir alle äußeren Reize klein halten, sodass es keine Arbeit, sondern nur Heilung leisten muss.“  
  
„Aber er wird doch wieder aufwachen?“ Emilie blickte von Verena zu Katharina und wieder zurück.  
  
„Emilie“, begann Verena und verstummte dann wieder. In ihren Gesichtszügen sah man den Moment, als sie sich für die Wahrheit und nicht die Schönheit entschied. „Das kann niemand wissen. Kopfverletzungen sind schwierig. Wir haben ihn vor der Gabe der benötigten Medikamente schon nicht mehr wecken können“, sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, „ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob er wieder aufwacht. Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Die Tränen, die Emilie so unbedingt zurückhalten wollte, quollen aus ihren Augen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um wenigstens nicht lauthals los zu schluchzen.  
  
„Gibt es denn nichts, was ihr sonst noch tun könnt?“, fragte Markus.  
  
„Auf Empfehlung von Graz haben wir mit dem Kälteprotokoll angefangen.“  
  
„Kälteprotokoll?“ In Markus‘ Gesicht spiegelte sich das tiefe Wissen, das Kälte eher problematisch als heilsam ist.  
  
„Durch das Herabsenken der Körpertemperatur wird die Gewebsschädigung verlangsamt“, erklärte Katharina mit tonloser Stimme. „Es ist ein Zeitgewinn, damit die Schwellung und Blutung zurückgeht mit möglichst wenig Schäden.“  
  
Plötzlich stand Emilie auf. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. „Ich will ihn sehen!“, sagte sie mit größtmöglicher Autorität. „Ich will ihn sofort sehen!“  
  
„Emilie“, begann Verena, brach dann aber doch ab und nickte: „Ich bringe dich zu ihm. Aber du kannst nicht bleiben. Er befindet sich zwar im künstlichen Tiefschlaf, trotzdem wollen wir die Reize von außen, wenigstens für heute Nacht gering halten.“  
  
Sie wartete, bis Emilie ihre Zustimmung gab.  
  
Katharina stellte vorsichtig ihren Stuhl zurück. Langsam folgten sie alle Verena in Richtung Intensivstation. An der Tür zur Station drehte sich die Ärztin zu ihrer Gefolgschaft um. „Nur Emilie. Ihr müsst hier warten.“  
  
„Aber“, wandte Katharina ein, „er ist mein Bruder.“  
  
„Und der einzige Grund, warum Emilie ihn sehen kann, ist dass sie das Recht hat unsere Behandlung abbrechen oder ändern zu lassen.“  
  
„Kann sie nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Emilie nach. „Ich erlaube es und ich weiß, dass auch Tobias kein Problem damit hätte.“  
  
„Morgen“, versprach Verena. „Morgen.“  
  
Sie sagten es nicht, aber in drei Augenpaaren spiegelte sich die stille Bedingung: 'Wenn er dann noch lebt.'  
  
***  
  
Emilie folgte Verena den Gang entlang. Sie hatte hier irgendwie schon alle besucht: Franz, Sarah nach ihrem Autounfall und auch Tobias zu den verschiedenen Gelegenheiten. Eigentlich verband sie mit dem Krankenhaus schmerzhafte, aber gute Erinnerungen.  
  
Hier hatte sie drei gesunde Kinder zur Welt gebracht.  
  
Im Krankenhaus hatte sie immer ihren Lieben helfen können. Ob es nun Tobias oder Andreas war. Nur Sarah war hier gestorben, aber in ihrer Erinnerung war sie genauso auf dem Berg gestorben wie Stefan.  
  
Die Berge waren die tödliche Falle. Dort starben die Menschen; nicht im Krankenhaus.  
  
Doch als Emilie Tobias endlich sehen durfte, waren all die guten Erinnerungen wie weggeblasen. Er saß fast im Bett und eine Halskrause hielt seinen Kopf erbarmungslos gerade. Wenn er wach wäre, hätte er das gehasst. Aber durch den Beatmungsschlauch hätte er sich nicht einmal beschweren können.  
  
Sie trat an das Bett und ergriff seinen Arm. Leichte Kälteschauer liefen entlang seines Arms. Emilie drückte nur fester zu. Sie wusste, dass die Kälte therapeutisch wirken sollte, aber eigentlich wollte sie nur die Kältekissen entfernen und ihn wärmen, damit er sich besser fühlte.  
  
„Verena?“ Sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Der Raum war nur minimal beleuchtet. Emilie zweifelte nicht, dass der Raum taghell erleuchtet werden könnte, wenn auch nur einer der vielen Apparate einen Alarm geben würde. Aber im Moment verstärkte die Dunkelheit nur ihre Angst. „Wird er überleben? Oder ist das hier nur ein Albtraum und ich wache wieder als Witwe in meinem Bett auf?“  
  
„Emilie“, begann Verena und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie wartete, bis Emilie sie ergriff. Anschließend drückte sie aufmunternd zu. „Tobias wird das schaffen. Ganz bestimmt.“  
  
„Und warum dann die ganzen Geräte?“ Emilie zeigte auf die Beatmungsmaschine, die Überwachungsmonitore, den zentralen Zugang und weitere hunderte von Kabeln und Clips. Sie schluckte schwer.  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir das alles erklären sollen, bevor wir hier her kamen.“ Sie lief um das Bett und blieb neben Emilie stehen. „Also, Tobias wird beatmet, weil die Medikamente, die das künstliche Koma einleiten, auch die Atemmuskulatur erschlaffen lassen und eine exzellente Sauerstoffsättigung auch positiv auf den Heilungsverlauf auswirken kann.“  
  
„Warum die Halskrause? Hat er sich wieder am Halswirbel verletzt?“  
  
„Nein“, sagte Verena, „die ist nur zur Stabilisierung der Ausrichtung des Kopfes.“  
  
Emilie blickte sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich bin etwas übermüdet. Bei Kopfverletzungen ist die richtige Lagerung wichtig, damit der Druck so gering wie möglich ist; dabei soll er aber achsengerecht liegen, weil so die Blut- und Nervenbahnen am besten versorgt werden können. Durch die Muskelerschlaffung und der fast senkrechten Position geht das nur noch mit Stütze.“  
  
„Okay. Aber -“  
  
„Emilie“, unterbrach Verena sie. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Geh nach Hause. Heute Nacht wird nichts mehr passieren. Tobias wird schlafen und nichts mitbekommen. Lass dich nach Hause fahren und schlaf etwas.“  
  
„Wie soll ich denn schlafen?“  
  
Verenas Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie. „Ich schlafe heute Nacht im Krankenhaus. Ich kann den Dienst tauschen und werde auf ihn aufpassen. Du wirst deine Kraft in den nächsten Tagen brauchen, wenn wir versuchen, ihn zu wecken.“  
  
Mit leichtem Druck zog Verena Emilie vom Bett weg, aber Emilie wehrte sich und schüttelte die Hand ab. „Einen Moment noch, bitte.“  
  
Auf Verenas Nicken hin beugte sich Emilie vor. Sie wollte Tobias einen Kuss geben, aber nirgends konnte sie ihn ungestört berühren. Also drückte sie einen Kuss auf zwei ihrer Finger und drückte diese ganz leicht auf die einzige freie Stelle in seinem Gesicht, die nicht verschwollen, mit Elektroden, Klebestreifen oder Schläuchen versehen war. „Ich bin hier. Jetzt geh du auch nicht.“  
  
Dann verließen beide das Zimmer. Durch die Glastür konnten sie Markus und Katharina warten sehen. Als Katharina sie entdeckte, wurde sie ganz bleich und drehte sich zu Markus um, der sie bereitwillig in den Arm nahm.  
  
Emilie wusste nicht, wie sie aussah, aber sie wusste, dass ein Teil von ihr selbst bei Tobias in diesem Krankenzimmer geblieben war.  
  
Mechanisch schritt sie auf ihre Freunde zu. Verena begleitete sie bis zur Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Intensivstation'. „Du brauchst vor morgen Mittag nicht wieder zu kommen, wenn sich etwas ändert, rufen wir an. Das verspreche ich dir“, sagte sie zum Abschied. Mit einem Klick fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
  
Sie wussten, dass Änderung nur hieß, wenn er stirbt, alles andere schlossen die Medikamente aus. Katharina vergrub ihr Gesicht in Markus‘ Jacke, während Emilie verloren stehen blieb.  
  
_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	3. Kapitel 3

Die Sonne brannte auf Tobias' Rücken und trotzdem zitterten seine Hände vor Kälte. Irritiert starrte er auf die Felswand vor sich. Seine Fußspitzen waren fest in die Wand gedrückt, während er mit seiner linken Hand nach einem Stein zum Greifen suchte.  
  
„Was ist los?“ rief Andreas von oben. In seiner Stimme lag Ungeduld.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte Tobias, dass er mit einem Sitzgurt gesichert und mit dem Sicherungsseil verbunden war.  
  
„Weißt, wenn ich gewusst hätt', dass ich dich hochziehen muss, dann hätt' ich jemand genommen, der leichter ist“, kommentierte Andreas.  
  
„Haha“, sagte Tobias. Noch immer war er verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er in die Felswand gekommen war und was er überhaupt hier wollte. Aber Andreas gegenüber wollte er sich keine Blöße geben und griff entschlossen zum nächsten guten Halt. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, sich hochzuziehen, und den nächsten Halt mit dem rechten Fuß zu finden.  
  
„Na komm schon. Das Ganze war doch deine Idee“, rief Andreas herunter, „das schaffst du schon.“  
  
Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf Tobias' Stirn. Sein Arm fing vor Anstrengung an zu vibrieren, doch seine Hände fühlten sich noch immer seltsam kalt und steif an. „Wenn das meine Idee gewesen ist, kannst du mir dann auch noch sagen, warum du mitgemacht hast?“, fragte Tobias, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Lautes Gelächter war die Antwort von oben. „Na, weil du neuerdings die Emilie hast, die für dich darum bittet. Und der Emilie kann ich schwer etwas ausschlagen.“  
  
„Emilie?“ Mühselig und langsam näherte er sich der Stelle, an der Andreas hing und ihn sicherte.  
  
„Sag mal, du wirst doch wohl noch wissen, wer deine Frau ist.“  
  
Tobias ignorierte den Kommentar und hievte sich den letzten Vorsprung hinauf. Als er Andreas sah, kommentierte er das Erste, was er wahrnahm. „Siehst richtig gut aus - also fit und gesund.“  
  
Anstelle eines sarkastischen Kommentars lächelte Andreas nur milde. „Ja, das Klima hier bekommt mir gut.“  
  
Tobias blickte von Andreas weiter in die Gegend. Die Weite und Höhe breiteten sich unendlich vor ihm aus und der Horizont war nicht im Übergang zwischen Himmel, Wolken und Bergen zu erkennen. Genauso musste sich Freiheit anfühlen. Er drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Auch dort sah er nur Berge und sattgrüne Täler soweit er blicken konnte.  
  
Plötzlich erkannte er die Berge. „Wir sind ja am Dachstein!“  
  
Andreas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sag mal, geht's dir nicht gut? Natürlich sind wir am Dachstein. Den wolltest du doch besteigen.“  
  
„Wollte ich das?“, fragte Tobias, bevor er sich selber stoppen konnte. Er fühlte sich nicht fit oder gerüstet für einen Aufstieg. Der Dachstein war etwas für Kletterer. Warum hätte er ausgerechnet da hoch gewollt? „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern.“  
  
Andreas griff zu seiner Wasserflasche und nahm einen Schluck. „Na hoffentlich ist deine Erinnerung ans Klettern besser. Ich weiß ja, dass die Höhenluft dünn wird, aber so hoch sind wir noch nicht und außerdem sind 2000 Meter nicht so hoch.“  
  
Mit der Erinnerung an die dünne Luft kehrte das beklemmende Gefühl in seine Brust zurück. Es war, als könne er nicht richtig atmen - als würde eine fremde Macht vorschreiben, wie tief und lange er atmete.  
  
„Okay, wir müssen weiter, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät“, sagte Andreas.  
  
„Zu spät?“  
  
Andreas überprüfte noch einmal seine Knoten und die Sicherung in der Wand. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus blickte er Tobias an. „Emilie wartet auf uns und du willst sie doch nicht etwa warten lassen, oder?“  
  
„Ich ganz bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Tobias und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an Emilie dachte. Doch schlagartig verblasste sein Lächeln. Wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte, warum er das Gefühl hatte, niemals mehr mit Andreas auf den Dachstein klettern zu können. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Entschlossen, seiner eigenen Unsicherheit davon zu klettern, machte Tobias den ersten Schritt.  
  
Andreas verzog zwar die Miene, ließ ihn aber gewähren.  
  
Tobias schlug die nächste Sicherung in die Wand. Sein Nacken schmerzte und die seltsame innere Hitze kehrte zurück, während seine Hände weiterhin froren. Plötzlich verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und er musste blinzeln.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Andreas. Diesmal lag mehr Sorge als Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Du musst die Sicherungen richtig setzen. Hast du mich gehört?“  
  
„Ja doch“, grummelte Tobias und schlug zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. Dann klemmte er sein Seil ein und drehte sich um, um weiter zu klettern. Wie aus dem Nichts überfiel ihn wieder der Schwindel, weshalb er nach der Wand griff, sie aber nicht erreichen konnte. Er fühlte, wie er fiel - endlos in einer ungeahnten Dunkelheit.  
  
Plötzlich surrte das Seil und Andreas zog die Sicherung straff. Tobias berührte leicht den Felsen und griff sofort zu.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“  
  
Fasziniert ballte Tobias seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. „Ja“, antwortete er. „Sorry.“  
  
Die scharfe Antwort von unten ignorierte Tobias, als er zum Weiterklettern ansetzte. Solange er in der Wand war, würde er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen. Hier half nur noch durchhalten und nach oben kommen.  
  
Als der Nebel dichter um ihn herum kam, glaubte er für einen Moment Verenas Stimme zu hören. Doch das konnte nicht sein und so schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf.  
  
Wenn sie die Kollegen rufen mussten, um sich vom Dachstein retten zu lassen, würde Andreas ihn das nie vergessen lassen. Er griff nach dem nächsten Halt und ignorierte das Gefühl in seiner Brust und den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er musste nur da hoch, dann könnte er sich ausruhen und Antworten erfragen.  
  
***  
  
Mit rotgeweinten Augen, die nur notdürftig überschminkt waren, stand Emilie am Küchentisch und schmierte das Pausenbrot für Franzi. Markus hatte sich nur kurz nach Neuigkeiten erkundigt und war dann gleich raus auf den Berg. Franz hatte ihr ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und war dann zu einer seiner unendlichen Baustellen aufgebrochen. So war sie wieder alleine in der Küche und ihren Gedanken, die unweigerlich immer um Tobias kreisten. Nachdem gestern Abend sowohl Franz als auch Lukas und Hanna auf sie gewartet hatten, wollte sie ihre Kinder heute länger schlafen lassen. Doch die Schritte auf der Holztreppe kündigten an, dass nicht alle länger schlafen konnten.  
  
„Und? Hat das Krankenhaus angerufen?“ Hanna stand noch im Schlafanzug in der Küchentür.  
  
Emilie blickte auf ihr Handy, das neben ihr lag und ans Ladegerät angeschlossen war. An ihr sollte es nicht liegen. „Nein.“  
  
Auf dem Display warteten nur acht neue ungelesene Nachrichten von ihrer Schwester und ihren Freundinnen auf einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit. Das waren alles liebe und gute Nachfragen, die noch auf eine Antwort warteten, die Emilie nicht geben konnte. Es gab ein Limit, wie oft sie 'ich weiß es nicht' und 'wir müssen abwarten' schreiben konnte.  
  
Mit lauten Schritten stürmte nun auch Lukas durch die Tür. „Und irgendwelche Änderungen?“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Hanna. Wie eine Schneedecke legte sich der Kummer auf die Menschen in der Küche.  
  
„Kommt schon“, sagte Emilie und legte die geschmierten Brote beiseite. „Keine Nachrichten sind auch gute Nachrichten. Und jetzt beeilt 's euch, ihr müsst zur Schule.“  
  
„Müssen wir wirklich in die Schule?“, fragte Franzi, als sie als Letzte die Küche betrat. Sie musste davor gewartet und gelauscht haben. „Ich will aber zu Tobias und ihm sagen, dass ich ganz lieb und artig war und Gott gebeten habe, dass er ihn wieder zu uns zurückschickt.“  
  
Betroffen blickte Lukas zur Seite. Auch Hanna erinnerte sich sofort an die Tage nach Stefans Tod.  
  
Emilie atmete tief durch und ging dann zu ihrer jüngsten Tochter. „Das ist ganz lieb von dir. Aber im Moment braucht Tobias noch viel Schlaf, um wieder gesund zu werden. Auch ich kann jetzt nicht zu ihm, aber er weiß ganz bestimmt, dass wir auf ihn warten und ihn vermissen.“  
  
Langsam nickte Franzi und ihre noch ungeflochtenen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Und bis dahin müssen wir weitermachen. Wenn es Tobias wieder besser geht, wird er sich sehr freuen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, wie tapfer du weiterhin zur Schule gegangen bist.“  
  
„Komm, Franzi“, sagte Hanna. „Wir gehen gemeinsam.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Aber vorher müssen wir uns schnell noch etwas Besseres anziehen.“  
  
Franzi folgte ihrer großen Schwester und Emilie schickte ihrer ältesten Tochter ein stummes 'Danke' nach. An der Tür drehte sich Franzi noch einmal um. „Du sagst das aber wirklich Tobias, ja?“  
  
„Versprochen.“  
  
Sie hatte ihren Kindern gesagt, dass sie weitermachen sollten wie bisher, da es niemandem etwas brachte, wenn sie jetzt aufgeben würden. Und genau das tat Emilie nun. All die Arbeit, die in den letzten Tagen, als sie nicht wusste, was mit Tobias war, liegen geblieben war, wurde jetzt rigoros abgearbeitet. Nicht nur der Stall und Hof, auch das Haus wurde Opfer ihrer Arbeitswut. Da gab es Waschmaschinen zu füllen und Böden zu saugen. Ebenso musste der Rasen gemäht werden und auch im Zierbeet vor dem Haus wucherte das Unkraut.  
  
Mit schier unendlicher Energie stürzte Emilie sich in die Arbeit. Wenn der Tod von Stefan sie etwas gelehrte hatte, dann die Heilsamkeit von einer Arbeit und einer Aufgabe. Damals hatte sie den Hof für sich und ihre Kinder zu retten gehabt und dadurch nur wenig Zeit am Tag, um über Stefan nachzudenken. Wenn sie genug gearbeitet hatte, konnte sie sogar vor Erschöpfung schlafen.  
  
Gegen Mittag merkte sie, wie sie langsamer wurde. Doch ein Blick in die Küche genügte und sie fand eine neue Arbeit. Der Küchenboden musste wirklich mal wieder gründlich geputzt werden. Mit einem Lappen bewaffnet, kniete sie sich nieder und schrubbte, bis ihre Muskeln in den Schultern und im Rücken brannten.  
  
„Emilie“, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, „du musst dich nicht tot arbeiten.“  
  
Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Im Türrahmen lehnte Franz, von dessen gelben Gummistiefeln Schlamm triefte. Einen Schritt weiter und ihre ganze Arbeit wäre umsonst gewesen.  
  
Sie blickte von seinen dreckigen Stiefeln nach oben in sein Gesicht. Sorge und der Schmerz des Lebens hatten sich tief in sein jungenhaftes Gesicht eingegraben. Seit Andreas' Tod hatte sich nur noch selten sein schelmiges Lächeln gezeigt.  
  
„Ich weiß, Franz. Aber ich muss die Ungewissheit bekämpfen. Ich halte das nicht aus - zu wissen, dass Tobias im Krankenhaus liegt, aber nicht, ob er überleben oder sterben wird. Oder ob er Schäden zurückbehält oder nicht.“ Wieder bildeten sich verbotene Tränen, aber sie kämpfte tapfer dagegen an.  
  
„Emilie, du musst auch nicht die Ungewissheit bekämpfen. Die Ungewissheit und die Angst müssen ertragen werden, ebenso wie das Warten. Aber gegen das Warten hilft Ablenkung. Nur solltest du dir mit der Ablenkung nicht selber schaden.“  
  
Mühsam stand Emilie auf. All ihre Muskeln meldeten, dass sie ungewöhnlich viel getan hatte und dabei nicht immer den sanftesten Weg gewählt hatte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber so einfach ist das nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Franz und in seiner Stimme lag die Erfahrung. „Als Andreas damals mit der Sarah von der Lawine erfasst worden ist und sie gesucht haben -“ Er brach ab.  
  
Emilie konnte sich selber sehr gut daran erinnern. Am Ende hatten sie Andreas wiederbekommen, aber die Sarah verloren. Ein Teil von Andreas war aber schon damals für immer auf dem Berg unter der Lawine geblieben, denn er hatte den Verlust von Sarah nie ganz überwinden können. Würde sie diesmal auch Tobias nur halb wiederbekommen?  
  
„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte“, setzte Franz erneut an, „ist, dass es schon fast Nachmittag ist. Du wolltest doch -“  
  
Emilie zuckte zusammen und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte die Zeit. „Ich muss los. Verena hat gesagt, dass sie ihn vielleicht heute Nachmittag schon wieder versuchen aufzuwecken oder wenigstens ihn wieder selber atmen lassen können.“  
  
Hektisch blickte sie sich um. Den Boden könnte sie halbfertig lassen, das würde nicht auffallen. Abendessen könnten Lukas und Hanna sich selber machen und so wie Hanna ihr in den letzten Tagen beigestanden hatte, würde sie auch Franzi gut mit versorgen. Außerdem würde diesmal auch Franz da sein.  
  
Sie riss sich das Kopftuch vom Kopf und hastete zur Treppe. Für das Krankenhaus konnte sie nicht mit derselben Kleidung kommen, mit der sie im Stall geschuftet hatte. Sie hielt inne. Stall - Kühe - Arbeit. Sie konnte nicht Franz schon wieder alles überlassen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
  
Franz wandte sich zu ihr. „Wenn es um die Kühe geht. Das schaffe ich schon. Der Markus und auch der Lukas können mir ja auch helfen.“ Er zögerte, als wollte er sie nicht verletzen. Dann fragte er: „Konntest du heute schon die Wiesen abfahren? Es ist fast Zeit zum Mähen und es könnte bald regnen.“  
  
Emilie stöhnte auf und berührte mit der flachen Hand die Stirn. Sie hätte die Wiesen abfahren sollen, anstelle unnötigerweise den Küchenboden zu schrubben. Aber das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. „Nein, das habe ich vergessen. Ich fahre sie schnell noch ab, denn das kann ich heute Abend nicht mehr machen, wenn es schon dunkel ist.“ Mit schnellem Schritte eilte sie nach draußen und zum Traktor. Vielleicht sollte sie Markus fragen, aber der hatte sein eigenes Leben und hatte in den letzten Tagen schon genug für sie getan. Nein, das musste sie alleine schaffen.  
  
Seit Tobias auf den Hof gezogen war, konnte sie wenigstens sicher sein, dass all ihre Arbeitsgeräte funktionierten. Denn mit seinem Einkommen war immer genug Geld für notwendige Reparaturen vorhanden gewesen.  
  
Bevor sie vom Hof fahren konnte, tuckerte ihr Nachbar August Bichlmeier ein und hielt neben ihr an. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie Tobias lebend gefunden haben?“  
  
Emilie lächelte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Er meinte es ja nur gut und konnte nicht wissen, wie schlecht es um Tobias stand. „Ja. Er ist im Krankenhaus.“  
  
„Und warum Sie sind nicht bei ihm?“  
  
„Ach, Sie wissen doch wie es ist. Der Hof macht sich nicht von alleine und das Heu muss auch bald eingeholt werden, ansonsten haben wir im Winter kein Futter.“  
  
Bichlmeier nickt. „Ja“, sagte er in seiner gemächlichen Art. Er musste sich nie beeilen und hatte doch immer seinen Hof erfolgreich bewirtschaftet. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er effizienter war, weil wochentags ständig und regelmäßig Pausen machte und den Sonntag sich ganz frei nahm.  
  
„Ja, ich bin auch auf den Weg zu meinen Feldern. Darf ich Ihre mit abfahren? Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, heißt das. Ich wollte sowieso anfragen, ob Sie Hilfe brauchen, bis Ihr Mann wieder auf den Beinen ist.“  
  
Erleichtert stoppte Emilie den Motor und sprang wieder vom Traktor ab. „August, Sie sind ein Engel. Danke!“  
  
„Ja, man tut, was man kann.“ Bichlmeier grinste verlegen und schob seinen Hut nach hinten. Dann startet er seinen Motor und ruckelte vom Hof.  
  
Emilie eilte zurück ins Haus. Jetzt würde sie doch sofort ins Krankenhaus können. Als sie über Bichlmeiers Worte nachdachte, musste sie wieder an Philipp und die Lechners denken. Sie hatten nicht getan, was sie konnten, sondern nur egoistisch gehandelt und Tobias zahlte den Preis dafür.  
  
'Gäbe es nur mehr Menschen wie den Bichlmeier', dachte sie wehmütig, als sie in ihren alten Kombi stieg und sich auf den Weg zu Tobias machte.  
  
***  
_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	4. Kapitel 4

Emilie stand mit verschränkten Armen vor den Fenstern zum Innenhof des Krankenhauses. Überall um sie herum war der frühe Nachmittag von geschäftigem Treiben geprägt. Auf dem Hof saßen ein paar Menschen in weißen Morgenmänteln im Rollstuhl oder auf einer Bank und genossen ihren Besuch. Wie gerne würde Emilie jetzt mit Tobias da unten sein und den Duft der Sommerblumen genießen. Aber Verena hatte nur traurig den Kopf geschüttelt, als sie gefragt hatte, ob es Tobias besser ginge. Die Ärzte waren noch nicht bereit Tobias aufwachen zu lassen oder es wenigstens zu versuchen. Ohne Reduktion der Mittel war es aber auch nicht möglich die Beatmung einzustellen und so hatte Emilie Tobias genauso vorgefunden, wie sie ihn gestern verlassen hatte.  
  
Im Licht des Tages sah er allerdings schlimmer aus. Die Wunden im Gesicht waren angeschwollen und gaben ihn in Kombination mit der Beatmung und den Kopfverband ein schreckliches Aussehen.  
  
Emilie war richtig froh, dass das Krankenhaus Minderjährige auf der Intensivstation verbot und sie dadurch gar nicht erst in die Verlegenheit kam, eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, ob ihre Kinder Tobias besuchen kommen dürften oder nicht. Sie wollte ihnen diesen Anblick ersparen.  
  
Und wieder hieß es warten. Diesmal wartete sie auf die Krankenschwestern, die ständig irgendwelche Änderungen in der Lagerung machen mussten, damit Tobias keine neuen Wunden davon trug. Noch hielt das Koma nicht lange genug an, um sich über Muskelatrophie Sorgen machen zu müssen und doch fand sie die Vorstellung, dass Tobias sich nicht einmal selber im Bett drehen konnte fast unerträglich und fürchterlich ungerecht.  
  
Emilie drehte sich von der Scheibe und ihren Erinnerungen weg. Auf dem Flur wartete neben ihr eine kleine zierliche Frau. Sie war eher ein Mädchen mit dunkelgrauer Kleidung, wie sie im letzten Jahrhundert getragen worden war.  
  
„Frau Herbrechter?“ Heidi, die Krankenschwester, die heute für Tobias eingeteilt war, steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür. „Hier sind Sie,“ sie lächelte aufmunternd, „Sie können jetzt wieder zu Ihrem Mann.“  
  
„Danke.“ Emilie wandte sich zum Gehen. Verena hatte versprochen noch vor dem Abendessen noch einmal hereinzukommen und ihr eine weitere Prognose zu geben. Wenigstens so lange wollte Emilie noch bei Tobias bleiben.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“ Die junge Frau hob ihre Hand und sprach Emilie an. „Mein Name ist Melanie, Melanie Binder.“  
  
Emilie schaute sie verdutzt an. „Es tut mir leid, aber -“  
  
Die junge Frau atmete tief durch. „Ich bin die Schwester von Philipp. Philipp Binder. Er war mit Ihrem Mann auf dem Berg und ich wollte fragen ...“  
  
Blitzartig flimmerten all die Bilder wieder durch Emilies Kopf: der junge Mann und wie teilnahmslos er über Tobias gesprochen hatte. Auch die Berichte von Markus und Katharina, ebenso wie die Erzählung von Carsten Lechner und wie Philipp gedroht hatte, Tobias vom Felsen zu stürzen, drangen erneut in ihr Bewusstsein ein.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich ein unpassender Zeitpunkt ist“, fuhr das Mädchen fort, „aber ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Ihr Mann vielleicht ein gutes Wort bei der Polizei oder der Staatsanwaltschaft für meinen Bruder einlegen könnte? Sie wollen ihn in Untersuchungshaft stecken und Philipp hat doch nur versucht unserer Mutter Gerechtigkeit zu verschaffen. Mama hätte nicht gewollt, dass Vater ihren Berghof verkauft und Philipp das Erbe wegnimmt. Er gehört nicht ins Gefängnis, aber weil Ihr Mann im Krankenhaus ist, wollen sie ihn unbedingt einsperren. Wenn aber Ihr Mann ein gutes Wort einlegt, dann -“  
  
„Nein“, entfuhr es Emilie ungewohnt heftig. „Tobias wird kein gutes Wort für Ihren Bruder einlegen!“ Sie funkelte das Mädchen wütend an. „Wenn die Polizei Ihren Bruder in Untersuchungshaft nehmen will, dann gehört er wohl auch dorthin.“  
  
Erschrocken über den harten Tonfall zuckte Melanie zusammen. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann aber setzte sie erneut an. „Bitte, ich kann Ihnen das Ganze erklären, dann verstehen Sie, dass mein Bruder nicht böswillig gehandelt hat und nie die Absicht hatte, Ihren Mann zu verletzen.“  
  
Emilie merkte, wie sie richtig wütend wurde. Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte sie sich den Unterarm des Mädels und zog sie mit sich. „Sie wollen wissen, warum Tobias kein gutes Wort für Ihren Bruder einlegen wird?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, marschierte Emilie durch die Tür zur Intensivstation. Auch wenn Melanie sie erschrocken ansah, so folgte sie doch bereitwillig.  
  
Vor dem Fenster zu Tobias' Zimmer blieb Emilie abrupt stehen und zog Melanie bis zur Scheibe. „Da sehen Sie, warum Tobias kein gutes Wort für Ihren Bruder einlegen wird. Er kann nämlich noch nicht einmal sprechen, weil er beamtet wird!“ Emilies Stimme klang schrill und zog die aufmerksamen Blicke von dem Personal und anderen Besuchern auf sich. „Das hat Ihr Bruder angerichtet. Also erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass er das nicht so gemeint hat!“  
  
Entsetzen und Angst spiegelten sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens. Ihre Unterlippe bebte, als würde sie mit den Tränen kämpfen.  
  
Tobias lag reglos in dem hochgestellten Bett und die Monitore und Gerätschaften um das Bett herum blinkten und piepten ihre aktuellen Werte. Auch einem Laien musste klar sein, wie schlecht es um Tobias stand.  
  
„Verstehen Sie?“ Emilie schüttelte den Arm der jungen Frau, den sie noch immer festhielt. „Philipp gehört ins Gefängnis. Ganz allein für das, was er Tobias angetan hat und nichts kann das rechtfertigen.“  
  
„Ich ...“ Melanie fing zu stottern an. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht -“  
  
Plötzlich schob sich Verena zwischen Emilie und Melanie. Sie griff nach Emilies Handgelenk und übte einen sanften Druck aus, bis Emilie losließ. „Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn Sie nun gehen, Frau Binder“, sagte Verena.  
  
Melanie setzte wieder an, um etwas zu sagen. Dann aber fiel ihr Blick auf Tobias und sie verstummte. Sie rieb ihren Arm, wo Emilies Finger sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht -“ Aber sie brach ab, als sie Emilies wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Mit gesenkten Blick und kleinen Schritten entfernte sie sich.  
  
„Emilie“, begann Verena, nachdem Melanie um die Ecke verschwunden war. „Sie kann nichts dafür. Sie hatte weder etwas von dem Plan ihres Bruders gewusst, noch hatte sie ihm geholfen. Sie kann nichts für ihren Bruder.“  
  
„Und woher willst du das wissen?“ fauchte Emilie ungewohnt launisch zurück.  
  
„Von Michi.“ Verena steckte ihre Hände in die großen Kitteltaschen. „Er hat zusammen mit Ben den Bericht geschrieben.“  
  
Langsam ebbte die Wut in Emilies Inneren ab, aber sie war noch nicht bereit sie loszulassen. „Ja, aber muss sie ihn denn dann verteidigen?“  
  
„Wenn sie ihn nicht verteidigt, dann wird es wohl niemand tun.“ Verena drehte sich zur Scheibe und blickte hindurch zu Tobias. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus der Maschine. „Ich habe mich mit dem behandelten Arzt von Philipp unterhalten. Viel Lebenswille hat der junge Mann nicht mehr gehabt, auch wenn er erst mal keine offizielle Selbstgefährdungsdiagnose gestellt hat.“  
  
Unwillig weiter über die Geschwister Binder und was sie zu ihren Handlungen bewegt hatte, nachzudenken, wandte nun auch Emilie sich wieder dem Krankenzimmer zu. „Wie geht es ihm? Habt ihr die Medikamente schon reduziert?“  
  
Verena schüttelte den Kopf. Ein schwermütiger Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Die gute Nachricht ist, dass die Blutung und auch die Schwellung nicht größer geworden sind, aber sie bilden sich viel langsamer, als erhofft, zurück. Wir warten noch auf die letzten Testergebnisse, aber nach den bisherigen Ergebnissen bin ich für heute nicht sehr optimistisch, dass wir die Medikation schon reduzieren können.“  
  
„Aber desto länger das Abschwellen dauert, desto größer ist doch die Gefahr der Langzeitschäden, oder?“, wandte Emilie ein. „Deswegen habt ihr doch diese Kältedecken angewandt, um das Gewebe zu schützen.“  
  
„Es braucht einfach mehr Zeit“, erklärte Verena und umging geschickte eine direkte Antwort. „Sobald ich die Ergebnisse habe, sage ich dir Bescheid. Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange ... “ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. Dann klopfte sie Emilie auf die Schulter, öffnete die Tür und betrat Tobias‘ Zimmer.  
  
Emilie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und folgte Verena in den Raum, in der festen Absicht die Wartezeit wirklich bei Tobias zu verbringen. In gewisser Weise hatte er es gut und musste sich noch nicht mit den Folgen von dem, was auf dem Berg passiert war, abgeben.  
  
Aber Emilie wusste nun, dass es noch lange nicht, weder für ihn, noch für sie, vorbei sein würde. Die Testergebnisse wären nur ein erster Hinweis, auf welche Art von langfristigen Folgen sie sich gefasst machen müssten.  
  
***

  


  
Emilie hielt Tobias' Hand. Sie fühlte sich seltsam trocken und warm an. Trotz der Kühlung hatte er angefangen Fieber zu bekommen. Auf seinen Wangen lag ein glühender Schatten und Wärme strahlte von ihm aus. Verena hatte sie beruhigt. Bei Kopfverletzung kam es manchmal zu unerklärlichem Fieber. Das war für gewöhnlich keine Infektion, aber zur Beruhigung hatte sie ihm erneut Blut abgenommen und es ins Labor geschickt.  
  
Alle Geräuschquellen im Raum waren so leise wie möglich eingestellt. Es herrschte zwar die Annahme, dass das Koma tief genug war, damit er nichts davon mitbekam und trotzdem sollten auch diese Reizquellen eingestellt werden.   
  
Inzwischen waren auf beiden Armen weitere intravenöse Zugängen aufgetaucht und Emilie hielt seine Hand nur ganz vorsichtig. „Du musst wieder zurückkommen, ja? Bitte komm zurück zu uns“, flüsterte sie in die gedämpfte Stille des Raumes und blickte Tobias an. Irgendwie erwartete sie gegen jede medizinische Möglichkeit, dass er die Augen aufschlug und ihr ein Lächeln schenken würde.  
  
Es musste auch kein Lächeln sein. Sie würde sich schon zufrieden geben, wenn er sie nur anschauen und erkennen würde.  
  
Aber nur das mechanische Atmen der Beatmungsmaschine antwortete ihr.  
  
Sie legte Tobias' Hand wieder auf das Bett ab und legte ihren Kopf daneben. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie zu dem Gott ihrer Kindheit, an den sie seit Stefans Tod nicht mehr wirklich glaubte, zu beten. Aber mehr als ein Nachtgebet, das sie mit ihren eigenen Kindern betete, wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Sie richtete sich ruckartig auf. Vor der Fensterscheibe stand eine weißhaarige Frau. Sie kam Emilie bekannt vor, aber es fiel ihr nicht ein. Also stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. „Ja?“ Emilie steckte ihren Kopf aus der Tür.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Frau Herbrechter, ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht stören, sondern mich nur erkundigen wie es Ihnen und Ihrem Mann geht.“ Sorge aber auch aufrichtige Anteilnahme lagen auf dem Gesicht der älteren Dame.  
  
Emilie verließ Tobias' Raum und schloss die Schiebetür hinter sich.  
  
„Ich bin Johanna Marquardt. Jan Fugain ist mein Sohn. Er war der zweite Bergführer auf der Tour. Tobias, Ihr Mann, hat ihm das Leben gerettet.“  
  
Jetzt erkannte auch Emilie die Frau wieder. „Sie sind Markus' Mutter.“  
  
„Ja, auch Markus ist mein Sohn“, bestätigte Johanna. „Aber wie Sie vermutlich wissen, ist das eine schwierige Geschichte.“  
  
Emilie nickte. „Ja, Markus sagt zwar nichts, aber dass er nichts sagt, ist auch schon eine Aussage.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch dann fügte sie hinzu: „Markus braucht einfach Zeit, aber er wird lernen mit der Vergangenheit zu leben und darüber hinwegkommen. Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
Johanna lächelte. „Danke. Aber ich bin nicht hier wegen Markus, sondern um mich nach Tobias und Ihnen zu erkundigen. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen oder ich irgendetwas tun kann, dann sagen Sie es bitte.“  
  
Emilie drehte sich zu der Scheibe und starrte gemeinsam mit Johanna auf das traurige Bild.  
  
Schnelle Schritte näherten sich. Auf dem gereinigten Fußboden quietschten Stiefel und bildeten eine verfolgbare Tonspur, bis Markus um die Ecke bog. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er sofort, als er Emilie sah. Bevor sie antworten konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Johanna und der Ausdruck der Besorgnis wich stiller Wut. „Was machst du denn hier? Spionierst du mir nach?“  
  
„Markus!“  
  
„Nein“, antwortet Johanna mit viel mehr Geduld und Langmut, „ich bin hier wegen Frau Herbrechter. Ihr Mann hat Jan, deinem Bruder, immerhin das Leben gerettet. Und ich bin ihm dafür sehr dankbar.“  
  
Beschämt blickte Markus kurz zu Boden, bevor seine Neugierde seinen Blick in den Raum lenkte. Man konnte den Moment sehen, wo er erkannte, dass sich nichts gebessert hatte und stattdessen es eher schlechter aussah mit noch mehr Geräten und noch mehr Überwachung.  
  
„Tobias hat Jan das Leben gerettet. Das werde ich nie vergessen“, wiederholte Johanna ihre Worte. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du so verbissen nach ihm gesucht hast und nicht aufgeben wolltest.“  
  
Markus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht man so untereinander. Tobias hätte es für jeden anderen auch getan.“  
  
Johanna blickte Markus an, bis dieser ihren Blick erwiderte. „Tobias mag das für jeden anderen auch getan haben, aber nicht jeder andere hätte das getan. Nur sehr wenige würden in eine Gerölllawine rennen, um mithilfe von ein paar Rucksäcken den Rücken und Kopf meines Sohnes zu schützen. Tobias hat unter Lebensgefahr seinen gesicherten Platz verlassen, um Jan wenigstens eine Überlebenschance zu ermöglichen.“  
  
Diesen Teil hatte Carsten Lechner nicht ausgeschmückt. Er hatte nur kurz erzählt, dass beide Bergführer in die Steinlawine geraten waren. Nicht, dass Tobias schon in Sicherheit gewesen und dann wieder heraus gerannt war, um seinen Kollegen zu helfen. Sie blickte Markus fragend an.  
  
Dieser nickte und bestätigte damit die Aussage. „Deswegen haben wir alle Rucksäcke bei Jan gefunden, auch wenn die anderen woanders waren.“  
  
„Aber warum habt ihr dann Tobias nicht auch dort gefunden?“  
  
Markus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Lawinen sind unberechenbar. Tobias und Jan muss es auseinander und entgegengesetzt mitgerissen haben. Die Rucksäcke sind bei Jan gelandet und Tobias in der Nähe der anderen.“  
  
„Ohne diese Rucksäcke wäre Jan entweder erschlagen oder lebensgefährlich an Kopf oder Rücken verletzt worden“, ergänzte Johanna. „Jan hat mir erzählt, wie Tobias bis zuletzt bei ihm geblieben ist und ihn nicht allein gelassen hat.“  
  
Emilie blickt wieder zu Tobias. „Und das hat es ihn eingebracht.“ Sie versuchte gar nicht erst die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten.  
  
„Nein.“ Markus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat der Lechner ihm eingebracht. Hätte er gleich die Koordinaten des Handys angegeben, dann hätte Philipp längst Hilfe geholt. Er wollte nur den Berg sprengen und hätte ohne Probleme gewartet, bis wir die anderen gerettet hätten. Sein Ziel war der Hof und sein eigenes Leben. Er wollte niemand anderem schaden.“  
  
„Niemanden schaden?“ Emilie fuhr herum. „Er hat Tobias fast umgebracht, ihn gedroht eine Felswand hinunterzustürzen, getreten und geschlagen.“ Sie zählte alles auf, was sie wusste. In ihrer Stimme schwang wieder diese verzweifelte Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit. Sie schluckte schwer und verstummte als sie die Gesichter von Johanna und Markus sah. Mit leiser Stimme hängte sie einen letzten Satz an: „Ich hätte vielleicht Mitleid mit dem Jungen, wenn er das nicht gemacht hätte.“ Dann verschwand sie wieder im Zimmer und hoffte, dass Verena bald zurückkommen würde. Die Tür ratterte leicht, als Emilie sie hinter sich zuschob.  
  
Vor dem Zimmer blieben Mutter und Sohn allein und besorgt zurück.  
  
***  


  
_ Fortsetzung folgt … _


	5. Kapitel 5

Noch immer schwirrte das Gespräch mit Verena in Emilies Kopf herum. Nun wollten sie erst morgen Vormittag die Medikamente reduzieren und ihn wach werden lassen. Genau genommen wollten sie ja erst mal sehen, ob er überhaupt wach werden würde. Aber tagsüber würde das Verlegen einfacher sein, wenn es zu Komplikationen käme.

Allein die Wörter 'verlegen' und 'Komplikationen' verursachten bei Emilie Übelkeit. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken wieder dem Abendessen zu. Bis zur Nacht hätte sie noch etwas bleiben können, dann aber hatte Peter in der Tür gestanden und unverhohlen seinen Sohn angestarrt. Da hatte sie schweren Herzens Tobias zurückgelassen und Peter auch Zeit alleine mit seinem Sohn gewährt.

„Weißt du vielleicht, wo mein Vater ist?“ Katharina stand in der Tür und blickte Emilie an. „Er ist nicht im Hotel und geht auch nicht ans Telefon.“

„Ja, er ist bei Tobias.“ Emilie blickte kurz auf und widmet sich dann wieder dem Gemüse. Sie rieb die Möhren zu feinen Spänen. Ihre ganze Konzentration widmete sie dieser einen Arbeit. Ihre Gedanken durften nur nicht wieder abdriften und all die möglichen Komplikationen durchgehen.

Katharina stand unsicher herum. Dann ging sie auf Emilie zu und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Emilies Schulter. „Verena ist nur vorsichtig. Das letzte CT sah besser aus. Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung.“

„Und woher willst du das wissen?“ Emilie funkelte sie an. „Niemand weiß, wie es in Tobias Kopf aussieht. Ich weiß, dass es niemand ausspricht, aber die eigentliche Frage ist doch längst nicht mehr nur, ob er überhaupt überlebt, sondern wie groß die Schäden sind, nicht wahr?“

Katharina blickte betrübt auf den Boden und schlich dann zu einem der Stühle. Erschöpft sank sie nieder.

„Ist es nicht so?“, wiederholte Emilie ihre Frage eindringlich. Die Möhren lagen vergessen neben ihr auf dem Holzbrett.

„Ja“, antwortete Katharina schließlich. „Ja, das ist die große Unbekannte. Er kann aufwachen und alles ist in Ordnung oder er wacht gar nicht mehr richtig auf.“

Emilie blickte kurz zur Decke, während sie mit ihren Emotionen kämpfte und atmete tief durch. „Und was glaubst du?“ Über ihre Schulter blickte sie zu ihrer Schwägerin.

Katharina schüttelte den Kopf und blickte Emilie in die Augen. „Das kann niemand wissen. Das ist nicht sichtbar auf dem CT-Bild und es ist nicht sichtbar in der Pupillenreaktion. Kein Messgerät der Welt kann das erfassen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe auch gefragt, was du glaubst.“

Ihre Schwägerin stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Draußen war es noch hell und die Insekten flogen mit Hocheifer durch die Gegend. Aber kein Ton ihres Konzertes drang durch die geschlossenen Fenster in die Küche.

Emilie wartete, doch Katharina antwortete ihr nicht. Nach einer Weile wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Reibe zu. Das gleichmäßige Raspeln der Möhren und die Küchenuhr bildeten die einzigen Geräusche in der ansonsten schwermütigen und unangenehmen Stille.

Keine der beiden Frauen brach sie.

Sie deckten den Tisch schweigend und warteten, bis alle kamen. Emilie faltete die Hände für ein Tischgebet, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Sie kannte so schon nur zwei Tischgebete. Stefan war für die Tradition zuständig gewesen. Sie hatte es für gewöhnlich vergessen. Aber ihm war es eine wichtige Tradition gewesen und für Lukas und Hanna hatte sie sie beibehalten - sowohl das gemeinsame Essen als auch das Tischgebet. Zu tief saß die Erfahrung von Missernten und Seuchen, wenn plötzlich das selbstverständliche Essen wegfiel und alles bedroht war. Alle in diesem Dorf waren mit der Realität der Härte des Lebens vertraut und so warf Emilie Franz nur einen dankbaren Blick zu, als dieser das Gebet übernahm.

Nach dem 'Amen' fing Franzi sofort an zu erzählen. „Mama, weißt du, der Tobias, der ist ein echter Held. Und echte Helden sterben nicht, stimmt's? Helden passiert nichts und sie werden immer wieder ganz gesund, oder?“

Emilie erstarrte. Sie hatte noch keinen Bissen genommen und doch schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu. Hilfesuchend schaute sie sich am Tisch um.

Lukas kam ihr zur Hilfe. „Franzi, auch Helden können sterben. Deswegen nennt man es einen heldenhaften Tod. Du kennst doch die Geschichte von Andreas und wie er dem kleinen Mädchen das Leben gerettet hat?“

Franzi nickte und wieder trat der besorgte Ausdruck auf ihr junges Gesicht. „Aber es wäre doch unfair, wenn nach Papa und Onkel Andreas nun auch Tobias sterben würde.“

Die Gabel fiel Emilie aus der Hand. Sie schlug lärmend auf den Tisch auf und klapperte gegen das Glas. Alle verstummten schlagartig.

„Ja“, sagte Markus in die Stille hinein, „das wäre unfair. Aber der Tobias, der wird nicht sterben, dazu hat er euch viel zu lieb.“

Er sagte das mit so einer Bestimmtheit, dass niemand widersprach, obwohl es alle am Tisch, außer Franzi, besser wussten. Sie wussten, dass das Leben unfair war und die Liebe nicht ausreichte oder Stefan und Andreas wären nie gestorben. Aber Emilie wollte unbedingt, dass Markus Recht hätte und ließ sich gerne auf die Hoffnung ein.

„Hmm“, Franzi presste die Lippen zusammen und man sah, dass sie scharf nachdachte.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass Tobias ein Held ist?“, fragte Markus schnell, bevor sie ihre Überlegung abschließen konnte und weitere Fragen stellen würde.

„Das sagen alle in der Schule“, kam prompt die Antwort in einem Tonfall, als würde das jeder wissen müssen.

Lukas lachte leise. „Na ja, alle vielleicht nicht, aber der Binder Marc, das ist der kleine Bruder, der erzählt die Geschichte wie eine Heldengeschichte.“

„Und sein Bruder ist der größte Held?“, fragte Emilie und hatte Mühe die Wut ihren Kindern zu liebe aus der Stimme herauszuhalten. Mit einer Serviette säuberte sie das Glas und den Tisch, wo die Gabel hingefallen war.

„Weiß nicht, hab' nicht zugehört“, murmelte Lukas und blickte auf seinen Teller.

„Nur der Teil über Tobias wurde uns hilfreich zugetragen“, übernahm Hanna die Erklärung. „Ich habe die Geschichte bestimmt zehnmal gehört und das vor der großen Pause.“ Hanna legte ihr Besteck weg und holte tief Luft. Prüfend warf sie ihrer Mutter einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie zur Erzählung ansetzte. „Sie geht in etwa so: der Berg wurde wütend und schleuderte Steine gegen die Bergführer herab, die es gewagt hatten, ihn zu betreten. Er wollte sie von sich vertreiben. Als er mithilfe einer Wurzel endlich sein Opfer erwählt hatte und er dabei war es schon zu verzehren, da kam Tobias und stellte sich dem Berg in den Weg.“

„'Du bekommst ihn nicht', rief er aus.“ Lukas stellte seine Stimme bewusst tief und fuhr Hannas Erzählung fort. „'Heute wird niemand im Berg bleiben!'“

„Und mit Rucksäcken bewaffnet, rannte er gegen die fliegenden Steine und entriss dem Berg sein Opfer. Da ermüdete der Berg wieder und sackte in sich zusammen. Gegen die Liebe, aus der Leben geboren und bewahrt wurden, hatte er keine Chance. Er ließ von seinem Opfer ab und wandte sich wieder leise flüsternd und säuselnd Philipp zu.“ Als Hanna geendet hatte, blickte sie nach unten.

„Schön erzählt. Vielleicht wird aus dem jüngeren Bruder kein Mörder, sondern ein Schriftsteller“, sagte Emilie versöhnlicher.

Franzi und Katharina blickten sie entsetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während die anderen den Atem anhielten. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Emilie bewusst geworden war, was genau sie gesagt hatte. Ruckartig stand sie auf. Der Stuhl scharrte stumpf auf dem Holzboden. „Entschuldigt mich.“ Mit soviel Würde, wie sie noch aufbringen konnte, eilte sie aus dem Raum. Sie schnappte sich ihre Strickjacke und ging nach draußen.

Sanft fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Erst Stefan und dann Andreas hatten ihr versprochen die Tür besser zu justieren, damit sie zuging, ohne zugeschlagen werden zu müssen. Aber erst Tobias hatte es tatsächlich in Auftrag gegeben und für ein paar Stunden einen der Hotel-Hausmeister abgeworben. Eineinhalb Stellschrauben später und die Tür ging wieder reibungslos.

Emilie hielt sich am Geländer fest und zitterte, aber nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Emotionen. In ihr tobte ein Sturm, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Die ersten Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen, auch wenn es noch Dämmerung war.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis jemand hinter ihr aus der Tür trat. Der Vorteil einer Familie war auch gleich ihr Nachteil - niemand wurde allein gelassen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er Leid trug. Die schweren Schritte auf der Treppe klangen wie von einem Mann. Also Franz oder Markus.

„Tobias kann nichts dafür, Mama“, sagte Lukas.

Ja, auch er war inzwischen fast ein Mann geworden. „Ich weiß“, antwortete Emilie und konzentrierte ihren Blick auf die Sterne. Sie waren die Lichtboten der Hoffnung in der Schwärze der Nacht.

„Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er der einzige war, der spontan Zeit hatte und einspringen konnte. Auch für die Route oder die Lechners konnte er nichts.“ Lukas trat hinter sie und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. „Er hat nie fahrlässig oder fehlerhaft gehandelt. Nur mutig. Er hat sein Versprechen gehalten, nie im Berg zu bleiben. Aber er konnte auch niemand einfach zurücklassen. So blöd die Geschichte auch klingt, er hat den zweiten Bergführer dem Berg wieder entrissen und die anderen ihm nicht überlassen.“

Emilie spürte wie heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrollten. „Ich weiß und dafür hasse ich die Berge.“

***

Seine Fingerspitzen waren weiß, so sehr krampfte Tobias sich an den kleinen Felsvorsprung fest. Andreas sicherte ihn, so dass er nicht mehr als ein paar Meter fallen konnte und trotzdem hatte die Angst ihn umklammert.

„Komm, das letzte Stück schaffst du auch noch“, sagte Andreas aufmunternd.

Jeder Atemzug war ein Kampf, obwohl der Dachstein nicht einmal 3000 Meter hoch war. So hatte er sich immer 7000 oder 8000 Meter vorgestellt, nicht aber den Dachstein. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn entlang und floss in seine Augen. Er kniff sie zusammen.

„Emilie wartet da oben und wir sollten sie wirklich nicht länger warten lassen“, fuhr Andreas fort, während Tobias noch immer um Kraft für den nächsten Schritt rang.

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihm kam es vor, als würde er schon viel länger als einen Tag diesen dämlichen Berg erklimmen. Wäre er nicht so stolz, hätte er Andreas schon längst gefragt, wie in aller Welt er auf diese Idee gekommen sein mag. Aber desto schwerer ihm jeder Schritt fiel, desto verständnisvoller wurde Andreas. Endlich konnte Tobias den Gipfel sehen und ergriff dankbar Andreas' ausgestreckte Hand. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den warmen Stein sinken.

„Hier, trink was.“ Andreas hielt seine Wasserflasche hin.

Tobias griff, ohne hinzuschauen danach und nahm ein paar mühsame Schlucke. Er fühlte sich steif und ihm tat alles weh. Um sie herum war wieder nur weißer Nebel. „Nicht einmal eine gute Aussicht als Lohn für diese Mühe“, monierte er.

Andreas lachte. „Hey, du hast fast den Gipfel erreicht. Ist das nicht Lohn genug?“

„Nein“, stellte Tobias entschlossen fest, „nein, heute ist das nicht genug.“

„Okay. Was ist dann mit Emilie, die oben wartet?“

Tobias blickte zum Gipfelkreuz. Majestätisch ragte es über alles hinaus. Ein Symbol für das Überwinden von Leid, Tod und Schmerz. „Was macht Emilie hier oben? Oder besser wie ist sie hier hochgekommen? Hat Michi sie geflogen oder was?“

Andreas lächelte, aber in seinen Augen stand eine seltsame Ernsthaftigkeit. „Oder so was“, bestätigte er.

Mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen stand Tobias auf und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. „Warum bist du dann noch nicht hoch zu ihr gegangen?“

„Na, weil sie auf dich wartet!“ Andreas zog Tobias näher und begann die Seile zu lösen. „Das letzte Stück musst du jetzt alleine klettern.“

Wieder regte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Tobias und er betrachtete seinen Freund. „Wieso sind wir beide eigentlich hier hoch geklettert? Und warum wartet Emilie auf dem Gipfel auf mich? Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!“

Hochkonzentriert sortierte Andreas seine Sicherungen und die Seile. Dann blickte er auf. „Du kennst die Antwort mein Freund“, sagte er sanft. In seiner Stimme lag ein Hauch Wehmut. Er blickte Tobias mit gerunzelter Stirn streng an und hob den Zeigefinger. „Aber ich warne dich, wehe du bringst sie zum Weinen!“ Dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er lächelte aufmunternd. „Und jetzt geh schon zu Emilie.“

Tobias starrte ihn an. Für einen langen Moment schwieg er und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Nein, ich warte auf dich. Wir sind gemeinsam diesen Berg hoch geklettert, also erreichen wir auch die Spitze gemeinsam.“

Traurig schüttelte Andreas den Kopf. „Ich kann den Gipfel nie mehr erreichen, aber du kannst die Spitze noch erreichen. Also geh!“

Aus dem sie umgebenden Nebel hörten sie Emilie rufen: „Tobias?“ Sie klang so besorgt und traurig, dass Tobias automatisch zum Gipfel blickte. „Tobias? Bitte mach die Augen auf! Bitte!“

Er schaute seinen Freund an. Keiner wollte Emilie so leiden hören und so akzeptierte Tobias die stumme Aufforderung von Andreas. Auch wenn er sie nicht verstand, stolperte er in Richtung Gipfelkreuz.

„Sag Emilie einen schönen Gruß“, sagte Andreas, bevor er langsam im Nebel verschwand.

Immer dichter wurde der Nebel, aber während seine Sicht sich verschlechterte, drangen immer mehr Geräusche auf ihn ein. Tobias hatte noch nie einen Berg so laut erlebt. Irritiert blieb er stehen und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. Es hörte sich fast so an, als wenn ein Handy klingelte. Aber auf dem Dachstein gab es gar keinen Empfang.

„Tobias? Kannst du mich hören? Drück meine Hand, bitte!“ Aus dem Nebel konnte er Emilies Stimme klar und deutlich hören.

Er kletterte schnell weiter. „Emilie?“, rief er aus. „Ich komme. Warte bitte.“ Ein Schluchzen war seine Antwort und als er endlich das Gipfelkreuz erreicht hatte, da verdichte sich der Nebel zu einer weißen undurchdringlichen Masse.

Er griff in die Luft und spürte plötzlich eine Hand in seiner. Er ergriff sie.

„Tobias!“

Dann öffnete er die Augen.

***

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	6. Kapitel 6

Emilie hielt den Atem an, als Tobias ihre Hand drückte.

Noch immer war das Bett eingestellt auf eine fast senkrechte Kopfteilposition. Nach erfolgreicher Extubation hatten die Ärzte immer weiter die Medikamente heruntergefahren, bis er endlich erste Anzeichen des Aufwachens gezeigt hatte.

Dann hatte wieder das große Warten begonnen. Emilie war geblieben und Verena kam und ging, je nachdem wie es ihre anderen Arbeiten zuließen. Die Krankenschwestern hatten sie regelmäßig gebeten den Raum zu verlassen und kümmerten sich auch ansonsten um jeden Alarm und jede Veränderung.

Nach mehreren Fehlversuchen und ungehörten Bitten drückte nun plötzlich Tobias ihre Hand und reagierte auf sie. „Ich bin hier Tobias.“ Emilie hielt seine Hand fest umklammert. Sie strich sanft über seine Finger.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Verena auf, noch bevor Emilie ihr Bescheid geben konnte. Sie musste es an den Überwachungsgeräten gesehen haben.

„Tobias? Kannst du die Augen öffnen? Öffne deine Augen und schau mich an!“ Erst als eine weitere Reaktion ausblieb, griff auch Verena zur Berührung anstelle einer reinen Ansprache. Entschlossen nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und führte einen leichten Druck aus. „Drück meine Hand!“

Emilie beobachtete alles genau. Sie lächelte erleichtert Verena an, als sie die zaghafte, aber doch deutlich wahrnehmbare Krümmung seiner Finger sah.

„Gut, sehr gut. Und jetzt Tobias musst du deine Augen aufmachen. Schau mich an!“ Verena tippte ihn auf die Wange, um ihm die Orientierung zu erleichtern.

Tobias zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und stöhnte auf. Es war ein so mitleiderregender Laut, dass sich alles in Emilie zusammenzog.

„Tobias! Konzentriere dich und schau mich an!“, wiederholte Verena ihre Aufgabenstellung. „Das ist wichtig. Dann kann ich dir auch ein paar stärkere Schmerzmittel geben.“

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich immer stärkere Schmerzen ab. Instinktiv drückte Emilie seine Hand fester und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie er antwortet. Er klammerte sich an sie.

„Tobias? Bitte mach die Augen auf. Bitte“, flehte nun auch Emilie ihn an.

Seine Augenlider begannen zu flackern und öffneten sich einen winzigen Spalt.

„Sehr gut“, sagte Verena und tippte ihn wieder sachte an den Unterkiefer. „Und jetzt schau mich an. Erkennst du mich? Weißt du, wo du bist?“

Emilie kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis eine Reaktion zu sehen war. Er bewegte seine Lippen, aber erneut kam nur ein Stöhnen. Dann fielen seine Augen wieder zu.

Verena lehnte sich zurück und wandte sich dabei an Emilie. „Versuch du es noch mal, ansonsten brechen wir ab und warten weiter.“

Emilie nickte und beugte sich über Tobias, um in sein Gesichtsfeld zu kommen und es ihm so zu erleichtern. „Tobias? Weißt du, wer ich bin?“ Zaghaft fügte sie eine weitere Frage an: „Kannst du uns hören?“

Er blinzelte, während er mit seiner Zunge über seine spröden Lippen fuhr. Die Mundwinkel sahen rot und gereizt aus. Nach der Beatmung war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, aber es war die schönste Stimme, die sie sich vorstellen konnte. „Emilie?“

Mit einem überschwänglichen Lächeln wandte sich Emilie zu Verena. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr auffiel unter welcher Anspannung Verena stand. Aber auch sie lächelte und Emilie erlaubte sich die Hoffnung, dass der Albtraum bald vorbei sein könnte. „Ja, ich bin hier.“

Tobias öffnete seine Augen weiter und starrte gerade aus. Es dauert einen Moment, bevor er anfing mit den Augen nach der Quelle der Stimmen zu suchen. „Wo?“

Verena bemerkte es zuerst und begab sich wieder in sein Gesichtsfeld. „Du bist im Krankenhaus. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur noch ein paar Fragen und dann lass ich dich wieder schlafen“, versuchte sie seine aufkeimende Unruhe zu beruhigen. „Konzentriere dich. Weißt du, was passiert ist?“

Aber Tobias' Unruhe wuchs. „Andreas? Okay?“

Geschockt erstarrte Emilie. Das hoffnungsvolle und befreite Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefror, bis es ganz verschwand. Hoffnung schlug in Sorge um. In ihr machte sich erneut die Angst breit. Sie fixierte mit einem fragenden Blick zuerst Verena und dann Tobias. „Andreas?“

„Ja“, sagte er schwach und seine Augen fielen wieder zu. „Klettern.“ Jedes Wort schien ihn schwer zu fallen und kam nur mühsam über seine Lippen. „Abgestürzt?“

Geschickt überspielte Verena ihre eigene Unsicherheit. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nur noch eine Frage“, sagte sie und setzte ihre professionelle Arztmaske auf. „Außer deinem Kopf, hast du andere Schmerzen?“

„Hmm“, Tobias seufzte. „Kopf“, wiederholte er und niemand wusste, ob er bestätigten wollte, dass sein Kopf schmerzte oder die Frage wiederholte.

„Ja. Tobias, hast du andere Schmerzen?“

Auf seinen Gesichtszügen zeichneten sich immer deutlicher die aufkeimenden Schmerzen ab, je länger er wach war. Auch die Sauerstoffbrille und der dicke Kopfverband konnten daran nichts ändern. „Andreas?“ Er bewegte seine Beine, als wollte er aufstehen.

„Hey, ganz ruhig“, Verena legte ihre Hand auf seinen linken Oberschenkel. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist nicht fit für irgendwelche Sportübungen.“

Wie zum Trotz bewegte sich Tobias weiter. „Was?“ Seine Finger verkrampften sich in Emilies Hand. Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, doch allein durch den Versuch verlor er jegliche Farbe und stöhnte laut auf.

Verena schüttelte den Kopf und griff zur abgedrehten Infusionslösung. Der erste Monitor begann zu piepen und sogar Emilie konnte erkennen, dass sein Herz immer schneller schlug. „Ich gebe dir jetzt ein Schmerzmittel. Wir reden weiter, wenn dein Blutdruck wieder in gesünderen Bereichen ist.“ Verena drehte die Infusion auf.

Der nächste Alarm ging los und die diensthabende Krankenschwester eilte herein. Sie ging zum Medikamentenschrank und machte sich bereit. Verena beobachtete konzentriert die Monitore, bis die Werte sich wieder gebessert hatten.

Aber Emilie brauchte die Bildschirme nicht. Sie wusste, dass Tobias wieder eingeschlafen war, entweder natürlicherweise oder medikamentös, als seine Hand erschlaffte und nur noch sie ihn hielt. Behutsam legte sie seine Hand auf das Bett und streichelte über die dreckigen Fingerkuppen und Fingernägel. Trotz Pflege waren diese Stellen nicht sauber, zu tief war der Dreck eingedrungen. Sie hielt ihre Hand auf seiner, bis sie den besorgten Blick von Verena spürte.

„Er hat uns erkannt. Er war orientiert, konnte sie bewegen und konnte sprechen. Dass er nicht vollständig wusste, was los war, muss nichts bedeuten. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“

„Schlimmer? Er weiß nicht, dass Andreas tot ist und glaubt, dass er mit ihm klettern war. Ist das nicht schlimm genug? Was hat er noch vergessen oder was kann er sonst nicht?“ Emilie trat einen großen Schritt vom Bett weg.

„Du musst Geduld haben. Wir wissen noch nichts. Aber er ist aufgewacht. Das ist das Wichtigste.“

„Das Wichtigste“, wiederholte Emilie tonlos und versuchte verzweifelt ihr Herz und ihren Verstand auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu bringen. „Das Wichtigste.“ Aber es gelang nicht. Ihr Herz war in Panik und voller Schmerz, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte von innen heraus zu ersticken. Es war nicht alles gut, Tobias ging es nicht gut. Der Albtraum war nicht vorbei.

„Entschuldige mich, Verena. Ich muss -“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und floh aus dem Raum - weg von dem Albtraum.

***

Die Tür stand auf 'verriegelt', aber Emilie war sich bewusst darüber, dass ihr Schluchzen nicht zu überhören war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen Frauen, die die Toilette besuchten, ihren Wunsch respektieren würden. Im Krankenhaus gab es genügend Anlässe zu weinen und bis jetzt hatten alle die stille Aufforderung respektiert und waren ohne ein Wort wieder gegangen.

Sie saß auf den Fußboden und hielt ihre Knie fest umklammert. Stefans Tod war plötzlich und unerwartet über sie hereingebrochen. Damals hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt zu fühlen und alles in ihr war eh nur tot und leblos gewesen, wie der Sarg, den sie in die Erde gelassen hatten.

Jetzt aber hatte ihr die Nachricht, dass Tobias vielleicht noch leben könnte, diese Grabesruhe geraubt und stattdessen sie einem Karussell der Gefühle preisgegeben. Wie ein Pendel schwang sie zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung hin und her und als das Pendel endlich auf der Seite des Lebens anhielt, hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie nun endlich wieder Ruhe finden würde.

Stattdessen ging es wieder los und obwohl es diesmal nicht zwischen Tod und Leben hin- und herschwang, sondern nur zwischen gesund und krank, hatte sich für Emilies Gemütszustand nichts geändert.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe im Versuch endlich wieder Herr über ihre Tränen zu werden. Wann immer sie sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie wieder Tobias vor sich und hörte seine Frage nach Andreas. Was würde als Nächstes kommen? In ihrem Kopf drehte sich ein schier unendliches Gedankenkarousel und sie fand den Ausstieg nicht.

„Frau Herbrechter?“, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Vor Schreck erstarrte sie und mit ihr auch der Tränenfluss. Emilie atmete tief durch. Sie wollte niemanden sehen und mit niemanden reden.

„Frau Herbrechter? Hier ist Frau Marquardt, Jans Mutter.“

Langsam löste sich Emilie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Wenn Markus' Mutter auch nur halb so stur wie ihr Sohn war, dann würde sie nicht wieder verschwinden. Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und zog an der Toilettenspülung vorsichtshalber, als würde ihr das ein Alibi geben. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie die Tür und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Hallo Frau Marquardt. Ist etwas mit Jan? Brauchen Sie etwas?“

Die ältere Dame, und bei ihrem Kleiderstil konnte man nur Dame sagen, lächelte sanft. „Nein, Jan wird gerade auf die Chirurgie verlegt. Er wird weitere Operationen wegen seiner Schulter brauchen. Deswegen wollte ich noch einmal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen und mich nach Ihrem Mann erkundigen.“

Emilies Mundwinkel zuckten, aber diesmal gewann sie den Kampf und behielt die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen. „Besser. Es geht ihm besser. Er ist aufgewacht.“

Aufmerksam betrachtete Johanna Emilie. „Das habe ich gehört. Aber Ihre Tränen sind keine Freudentränen. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“

Entschlossen schüttelte Emilie den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Mir geht‘s gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Sie wandte sich zu den Waschbecken. Sie wusch erst ihre Hände und tupfte dann vorsichtig ihr Gesicht ab.

Johanna stellte sich neben sie und drehte ebenfalls das Wasser auf. „Als die Polizei vor meiner Tür stand und mir mitteilte, dass mein Sohn schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt, da war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl, es nicht zu schaffen, nicht weiter zu wissen. Wie damals, als ich feststellte, dass ich schwanger von meinem Lehrer war.“

Das Wasser plätscherte auf das Keramikbecken und verschwand im Abfluss.

„Und trotzdem habe ich meine Jacke genommen, meine Handtasche und bin ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Genauso wie Sie.“ Johanna drehte das Wasser ab und ließ die letzten Wassertropfen von ihren manikürten Fingernägeln tropfen. „Sie haben schon Recht. Sehr oft im Leben muss man stark sein und die Zähne zusammenbeißen und weitermachen. Aber es gibt auch Situationen, da darf und sollte man sich selbst erlauben eine Pause zu machen.“

„Ich habe einen Hof zu bewirtschaften, Fremdenzimmer zu verwalten und mich um meine Kinder zu kümmern. Ich habe keine Zeit für Schwäche. Es muss einfach weitergehen.“ Emilie blickte in den Spiegel und warf dem Spiegelbild von Johanna einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Es ist weniger eine Frage der Zeit, als eine Frage der Situation. Für Ihre Kinder müssen Sie stark sein. Auch Ihr Mann braucht jetzt Ihre Stärke. Aber gegenüber einer Frau, die schon jeden erdenkbaren Fehler gemacht hat und weiß, was es heißt sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu weinen? Nein, dieser Frau gegenüber dürfen Sie schwach sein. Sie werden nie so schwach sein wie ich.“

Emilie blickte erneut in den Spiegel und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Hände, drehte das Wasser ab und nahm sich ein paar Papiertücher zum Abtrocknen.

Johanna trat neben Emilie und griff ebenfalls zu den grauen Behälter. „Auch wenn Sie von Tränen geschüttelt werden, besitzen Sie sehr viel Stärke. Sie sind hier, obwohl Sie um den potentiellen Schmerz wissen. Sie stellen sich der Herausforderung. Ich habe weder um meine Liebe, noch um mein Kind gekämpft und erst viel zu spät den Mut aufgebracht, wenigstens die Folgen von meinem Handeln zu lindern. Sie sind aber jetzt hier und kämpfen um ihre Liebe. Also gönnen Sie sich diese kurze Pause.“

„Aber wie soll ich denn um meine Liebe kämpfen, wenn Tobias vielleicht nicht mehr der ist, der er einmal war. Was, wenn er sich nicht an uns erinnert? An alles was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben? Wenn er sich nicht an Andreas‘ Tod erinnert, dann weiß er vielleicht auch nicht mehr, wie sehr uns das zusammengeschweißt hat.“

Vorsichtig legte Johanna ihre rechte Hand auf Emilies Schulter. Tröstend blieb sie schweigend stehen und hörte zu.

„Er erinnert sich nicht.“ Emilie blickte von ihrem Spiegelbild weg und wagte direkt diese Frau, die ihr nicht mehr ein Begriff war als 'Mutter von Markus', anzuschauen.

„Aber Sie erinnern sich und das reicht. Für heute und hier reicht es. Sie müssen heute nicht Entscheidungen für das nächste halbe Jahr treffen. Und für heute reicht, dass Tobias lebt und überleben wird.“

Emilie zupfte an ihrer Bluse, während sie auf den dunkel gefliesten Boden starrte. „Ich weiß, man sollte es nicht fragen, aber manchmal frage ich mich schon – warum ich? Warum wieder ich? Reicht es nicht einmal im Leben, das durchmachen zu müssen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.” Johanna senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ausgerechnet ich von meinem Lehrer, den ich liebte, schwanger werden musste. Und warum meine Eltern mich gezwungen hatten, meinen Sohn zur Adoption freizugeben. Ich weiß nur, dass es nur sehr wenige Frauen verstehen können, was es heißt sein Kind gezwungenermaßen zur Adoption freigeben zu müssen.“

Emilie zerknüllte die Trockentücher und warf sie mit soviel Macht wie möglich in den dafür vorgesehenen Eimer. „Nach dem Tod vom Stefan, meinem ersten Mann, da habe ich genau gewusst, wer von all den Trauergästen selber seinen Partner verloren hatte und wer nicht. Und als dann die Sarah gestorben war, da hatte ich das erste Mal das Gefühl, dass es eine positive Seite am Tod vom Stefan gab.“ Sie blickte wieder auf. „Ich konnte Andreas wirklich verstehen. Dadurch konnten wir gemeinsam trauern und ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es weitergeht und konnte ihm beistehen.“

Johanna faltete ihr Trockentuch zusammen und ließ es in den Eimer fallen. Dann blickte sie Emilie in die Augen. „Es lohnt sich. All diese Mühe und diese Arbeit, die Sie jetzt da reinstecken, lohnt sich. Es lohnt sich durchzuhalten und zu kämpfen.“

Emilie fühlte sich seltsam getröstet. Die Schmerzen der Arbeit konnten belohnt werden. Die Anstrengung eines Aufstiegs auf den Gipfel wurden mit einer Pracht, die unvergleichlich war, belohnt. Vielleicht wartete auch am Ende von diesem Tunnel auf sie wieder das Gute. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich geh jetzt zurück zu Tobias.“

„Wenn Sie etwas benötigen und wenn es nur ein stiller Raum ist, wo Sie niemand stört, damit sie sich ausweinen können, sagen Sie Bescheid.“ Johanna folgte ihr.

„Danke", sagte Emilie und öffnete die Tür. Beim Umdrehen fiel ihr etwas Wichtiges ein. „Wann soll Ihr Sohn denn operiert werden?“

„Morgen. Aber selbst nach dieser Operation ist nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder als Bergführer arbeiten oder sein Studium fortführen kann.“

Emilie nickte. „Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt bald wieder.“

Johanna lächelte. „Ja, das werden wir.“

Gemeinsam verließen die Frauen den Toilettenraum. Jede von ihnen auf den Weg zurück in den Kampf.

***

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	7. Kapitel 7

Emilie stand neben Tobias' Bett. Die Pflegekräfte hatten ihn auf die Seite gebettet und mit Kissen stabilisiert, sodass er sich nicht umdrehen konnte. Die Bettbegrenzung sollten verhindern, dass er fallen könnte. Ihre Hände hielten das Gestänge fest umklammert. Immer wieder wachte er kurz auf und blickte umher, nur um dann wieder einzuschlafen. Manchmal war er soweit wach, dass er sie anblickte. Dann lächelte er und murmelte etwas. Aber sie konnte ihn nie verstehen und er schlief wieder ein, bevor er es wiederholen konnte.

Es war wie einem Baby beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Und so fühlte sich Emilie auch, wie damals als sie Franzi beobachtet hatte. Manchmal hatte sie lange neben ihr gesessen und ihr aufgepasst. Sie war allein verantwortlich für das Kind, was sie und Stefan sich so gewünscht hatten. Während Franzi da lag und schlief, hatte Emilie mit sich selber gerungen, mit ihrer Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft und Verzweiflung über die Verluste der Vergangenheit. Noch wusste Emilie nicht, was und wie viel sie diesmal verloren hatte, aber doch war Tobias' Schlaf auch mit Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft verbunden.

„Mmm.“ Tobias regte sich erneut.

Emilie musste lächeln. Sie zog den kleinen Rollhocker heran und setzte sich, damit sie besser von Tobias gesehen werden konnte. „Hey, bist du diesmal wach?“

„Mmm“, wiederholte er, aber seine Mundwinkel zucken und seine Stirn legte sich in tiefe Falten. Er hustete. Die Sauerstoffbrille trocknete seine Schleimhäute aus und löste damit den leichten Husten aus.

„Hanna und Lukas fragen, wann sie dich endlich besuchen können. Und die Franzi, die malt dir ein Bild nach dem anderen. Ich darf die Bilder aber nicht mit hereinbringen, dazu musst du erst von der Intensivstation runter“, erzählte Emilie und betrachtete dabei ihren Mann. „Und Markus? Markus hat angedroht sich vom Klinikdach herunter abzuseilen, wenn Verena ihn noch mal abweist. Dabei weiß er ganz genau, dass er nichts machen kann. Ich glaube, er lenkt sich nur von seinem Bruder ab und dass er nicht mit ihm reden will.“

Tobias' Atmung entspannte sich wieder. Er war wieder eingeschlafen.

„Dein Vater und Katharina sind auch ständig hier. Sie geben mir nur den Vorrang. Nett, oder?“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Finger seinen Unterarm auf und ab. Vorsichtig navigierte sie an den Schläuchen und Kabeln vorbei. „Katharina und Markus fangen gerade etwas an. Ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber die beiden könnten dich schon gebrauchen.“

Emilie senkte ihren Kopf, bis er auf ihren Händen auf der Bettbegrenzung ruhte. Auf den Hof war noch viel zu tun. Bald müsste sie unweigerlich los. Sie hatte noch die gesamte Wäsche für die Gästezimmer zu waschen und auch die meisten Räume mussten geputzt werden. Und Franzi würde wieder betteln und bitten, während Lukas und Hanna alt genug waren, um zu verstehen, was Kopfverletzungen bedeuten konnten. Sie konnten sich schon aus ihren knappen Antworten ihren Teil denken. Für sie musste sie die Hoffnung bewahren, wie Andreas es auch für sie getan hatte. Damals hatte sein Optimismus sie genervt, aber jetzt könnte sie ihn gut gebrauchen.

„Wir waren klettern.“

Erschrocken fuhr Emilie zusammen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um Tobias' Stimme zu erkennen. Er war wieder wach. Dann lächelte sie ihn an. „Hey, da bist du ja wieder.“

„Andreas und ich waren klettern.“

Emilie behielt ihre freundliche Maske auf und verzog keine Miene. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er ihr damit das Herz brach. „Alles wird gut. Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen.“

Tobias stöhnte auf. „Etwas stimmt nicht.“

„Das wird sich alles klären. Du bist hier im Krankenhaus. Du hast dir böse den Kopf geschlagen und deswegen ist alles durcheinander.“ Sie streichelte ihm über die struppige Wange, bis er wieder ruhiger wurde.

„Hmm.“ Tobias dämmerte wieder weg.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf. Die Medikamente und seine eigenen Verletzungen dämpften seine Reaktion so weit, dass er nicht einmal messbar aus dem Bett auffuhr, aber es reichte, dass Emilie leicht panisch zurückwich. „Was ist los?“

„Andreas. Wo ist Andreas!“

Emilie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. Sie würde nicht Tobias mit einer emotionalen Reaktion belasten, stattdessen versuchte sie ihn mit fester Stimme zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst weiterschlafen, damit du wieder gesund wirst.“

Aber diesmal ließ Tobias sich nicht beruhigen und versuchte sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Die ersten Monitore schlugen Alarm und eine Schwester eilte herein.„Was ist los?“

Bevor Emilie antworten konnte, stöhnte Tobias vor Schmerzen auf. Er stemmte sich mit seiner ganzen gerade verfügbaren Kraft gegen die Kissen in seinem Rücken.

Die Schwester fragte nicht weiter, sondern tippte sofort eine neue Dosisanweisung am Infusionsgerät ein. Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus im Piepen der Taste übertönte für einen Moment die Warnmeldungen der Überwachungsgeräte.

Verena kam angerannt. „Was ist los?“, stellte sie unbewusst die gleiche Frage. Aber auch sie wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern schob Emilie beiseite und nahm ihre Position auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ein.

„Der Blutdruck steigt; Dosis ist erhöht“, berichtete die Krankenschwester. „Der Druck sollte gleich herunterkommen.“

„Warum ist er so angestiegen?“ Verena blickte erst zur Schwester und dann kurz zu Emilie.

„Er wollte wissen, was mit Andreas ist“, erklärte Emilie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich habe versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber er ließ nicht locker.“

Erleichtert trat Verena einen Schritt zurück und atmete tief durch. „Gut, das ist gut.“

„Nichts ist daran gut“, widersprach Emilie und funkelte Verena verständnislos an.

Milde lächelnd fuhr Verena fort: „Emotionen und Unruhe können den Blutdruck steigen lassen. Das ist hier vermutlich passiert. Diese Option ist besser, als wenn es anders herum ist und er erst durch den Blutdruckanstieg unruhig wurde. Damit müssen wir nicht von einer neuen Blutung ausgehen.“

„Oh.“ Betreten senkte Emilie ihren Blick. Sie hatte die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und rieb an ihren Oberarmen. Ihr war nicht kalt, aber damit fühlte sie sich weniger einsam und verlassen.

An der Tür erschien plötzlich Michi. „Nah, macht unser Lieblingspatient mal wieder Probleme?“ Emilie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den er geflissentlich ignorierte. „Irgendetwas mit dem ich helfen kann?“

„Nein“, antwortete Verena knapp und ihr Blick wandte sich wieder den Monitoren zu, die weiterhin Warnsignale abgaben. „Allerdings hast du hier nichts zu suchen. Ich treffe dich gleich in meinem Büro.“ Verena verordnete eine weitere Injektion, aber Tobias wurde eher unruhiger und das Crescendo der Warnungen stieg an. Eine sorgenvolle Anspannung legte sich auf den Raum. Emilies Magen verknotete sich in Angst, dass das genau die Krise war, vor der sie Verena immer eindringlich gewarnt hatte.

Michi beobachtete das Ganze mit aufmerksamen Blicken von der Tür aus. Gerade als die nächste Warnung erklang, trat er vollends in den Raum und schritt zum Bett. Er legte seine Hand auf Tobias' Knöchel, während dieser noch immer gegen die Medikamente ankämpfte und unruhig gegen unsichtbare Gefahren sich wehrte. „Hey, was ist los? Entspann dich, es ist alles in Ordnung!“, sagte der Pilot in seinem typischen barschen Tonfall.

Tobias hielt inne. Dann atmete er tief aus, während auf seiner Stirn tiefe Falten auftraten. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Andreas ist tot“, sagte Michi, der ihn scheinbar verstanden hatte, „du lebst aber noch, also hör auf deine Braut in Panik zu versetzen, ansonsten kann ich mir gleich meinen Abend mit Verena abschminken und du weißt, dass ich dann unausstehlich werde!“ Michis Worte zeigten erstaunliche Wirkung. Tobias entspannte sich und hörte mit der unruhigen Bewegung auf. Verena starrte angespannt auf die Überwachungsgeräte. Langsam aber beständig fielen die Werte wieder in den grünen Normbereich.

Verena lehnte sich zurück und ihre Schultern sackten nach vorne. Erleichtert warf sie Emilie einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Erst jetzt wagte Emilie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und atmete tief durch. Michi hingegen musterte eindringlich Tobias mit verschränkten Armen und einem wachen Blick.

Während die Krankenschwester das Geschehen protokollierte, notierte Verena neue Anordnungen. Sie steckte ihr Stethoskop in die Kitteltasche und warf Michi einen strengen Blick zu. „Glückwunsch Michi! Da hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, dass du scheinbar nicht mehr weißt, wo mein Büro ist.“

Er spitzte den Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und trat zwei Schritte zurück bis er wieder im Türrahmen stand, als wollte er nachträglich ihrer Anordnung nachkommen.

„Kann ich bleiben?“, fragte Emilie vorsichtig und nahm wieder Verenas Platz ein.

Diese nickte. „Ja, hol mich, wenn er wieder aufwacht. Dann versuchen wir gemeinsam ihn zu beruhigen oder abzulenken, okay?“

Emilie nickte, zog wieder den Hocker heran und setzte sich. Mit ihren Finger konnte sie unter der Bettbegrenzung durchgreifen und Tobias' Hand berühren. Seine Finger waren noch immer verkrampft. Doch scheinbar war das normal, denn Verena wandte sich zum Gehen und verließ mit quietschenden Schritten das Krankenzimmer.

Als Emilie aufblickte, um ihr nachzusehen, musste sie trotz allem lächeln, wie Michi gemeinsam mit Verena um die Ecke verschwand.  Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und zog sie zu sich heran, während sie ihn in einem Anflug von Professionalität sanft wegschob.

***

Das nächste Aufwachen von Tobias war wesentlich friedlicher. Es war, als hätte er Michis Befehlston gebraucht, um wieder zur Realität zurückzufinden. Er blinzelte und Emilie tat ihr möglichstes gefasst und ruhig auf ihn einzuwirken. „Hey, mein Schatz. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Es gab einen Unfall und du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen. Deswegen ist alles so verwirrend. Aber ich bin hier und bald wirst du dich wieder erinnern können.“

„Wir waren klettern.“

„Ich weiß“, bestätigte Emilie ohne Regung. „Aber euch geht es allen gut.“

„Andreas sagte, dass du oben wartest.“

Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Emotionen wieder hochkamen. Sie vermisste einfach Andreas, seine Freundschaft und seine Hilfe. Gerade jetzt klaffte die Lücke, die er hinterlassen hatte, wie eine große Wunde. Wann immer etwas mit Tobias war, hatte sie Andreas an ihrer Seite gewusst und jetzt war er nicht mehr da. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und eine einzelne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Er hat gesagt“, das Reden strengte Tobias sichtbar an, „er hat gesagt, dass ich dich nicht zum Weinen bringen darf.“

„ Kann ich mir vorstellen“, sie schluckte schwer, aber schaffte auch durch ihre Tränen zu lächeln, „das klingt nach Andreas.“

Wieder begann Tobias sich zu bewegen, aber kein Alarm ertönte. Gespannt wartete Emilie, was passieren würde. Zuerst zuckten nur seine Finger, dann aber versuchte er seine Hand vom Bett zu heben. Nach ein paar Millimeter Höhe fiel sie erneut auf die weiche Decke. Aber Tobias gab nicht auf, angestrengt versucht er es wieder. Langsam begannen die ersten Maschinen schneller zu blinken. Inzwischen wusste Emilie, auf welche Maschinen sie zu achten hatte. Sie griff nach Tobias' Hand und legte sie behutsam zwischen ihre Hände. „Psst, was immer du mir sagen willst, kann warten.“ Sie legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Haut. In dieser kleinen Bewegung lag so viel Leben und Liebe, dass sie die Augen schloss. Erst nach einer Weile merkte sie, dass er versuchte ihr die Tränen abzuwischen. Erschrocken zog sie die Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück.

Tobias blickte sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen an.

Verena stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Unbemerkt hatte sie den Raum betreten. Sie lächelte. Scheinbar hatten die Monitore sie wieder aus ihrer Arbeit gerissen und im Eiltempo zu Tobias gerufen. Aber ihrer entspannten Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen, deuteten sie kein Unheil an.

„Was ist los mit mir?“, stammelte Tobias. „Warum kann .... kann ich mich nicht bewegen?“

„Du kannst dich bewegen“, beruhigte Verena ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihm bei der Orientierung zu helfen. „Es sind nur die Medikamente, die es sich so anfühlen lassen. Keine Sorge, nach dem nächsten CT können wir sie bestimmt schon niedriger dosieren und dann wirst du dich besser fühlen.“

Er blinzelte misstrauisch in Richtung Verena, bevor er sich wieder Emilie zuwandte. „Ich hab's versprochen, ich bleib nicht im Berg.“

Emilies Mundwinkel zuckten, doch sie nickte. „Ja, du hast es versprochen und du hast es gehalten.“ Andreas hatte auch immer viel versprochen. Er hatte versprochen, dass er mit Stefan bald wieder zurück sein würde und war doch alleine wieder gekommen – bis er am Ende gar nicht mehr wiedergekommen war.

„Mmm.“ Die Müdigkeit lag schwer auf Tobias und ihm fielen wieder die Augen zu.

Auf Verenas Signal hin legte Emilie seine Hand wieder ab und streichelte stattdessen über seine Wange. „Du brauchst noch viel Schlaf, also schlaf ruhig weiter.“ Die Bartstoppel unter ihren Fingern fühlten sich rau und hart an, aber sie signalisierten auch Regeneration und Heilung.

„Aber nicht weinen“, murmelte Tobias. „Ja?“

„Okay“, stimmte Emilie zu. Es würde ihr zwar nicht gelingen, aber Andreas hatte auch eine andere Art von Tränen gemeint, da war sie sich sicher.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl der Schmerz und die Benommenheit noch immer deutlich in seinem geschwollen Gesicht sichtbar war. Sein Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und er schlief erneut ein.

Schweren Herzens stand Emilie auf und folgte Verena ganz leise aus dem Zimmer. Es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen und Tobias mit Verena und den Pflegern alleine zu lassen.

***

Am Horizont waren schon die ersten Sterne zu sehen gewesen, als Emilie nach dem Abendessen doch noch einmal zu Tobias gefahren war. Das Krankenhaus hatte angerufen und angefragt. Die Waschmaschinen liefen und wenn sie nach Hause kam, sollten sie schon fertig sein. Franzi war vor Aufregung fast nicht zu bremsen gewesen und wollte sofort mit ins Krankenhaus kommen. Nur mit Mühe hatte Emilie durchsetzen können, dass sie alleine fuhr.

Sabrina, die diensthabende Krankenschwester hatte sie erleichtert empfangen. Scheinbar hatte sich das Muster bestehend aus aufwachen, fragen was los ist und wieder einschlafen den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend über wiederholt und alle waren froh, dass sie noch einmal hatte kommen können und so zu helfen, Tobias zu beruhigen.

Also hatte Emilie sich erneut auf ihren Hocker gesetzt, diesmal auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, und Tobias angelächelt, wann immer er aufwachte.

Emilie kam es so vor, als wären erst ein paar Minuten vergangen, als anstelle des Pflegepersonals Markus und Katharina den Raum betraten. Sie versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Katharina gab sich größte Mühe es zu erwidern, aber Emilie sah, dass ihr der Anblick ihres Bruders genauso viel Schmerz bereitete, wie ihr selbst. Sie hatte sich langsam an den Anblick gewöhnt, aber Emilie hatte nicht vergessen, wie erschreckend und anders er aussah, wenn man den Raum neu betrat.

Markus stand neben Katharina und hatte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt. In den letzten Tagen hatte die Sorge um Tobias die beiden immer näher zusammengebracht. „Komm“, sagte Markus und brauchte einen Moment, bevor sich sein Blick von Tobias löste und er Emilie anblickte, „es ist schon spät. Ich fahre dich nach Hause.“

Reflexartig schüttelte Emilie erst den Kopf, bevor sie an die Uhr schaute. Entsetzt erkannte sie die Uhrzeit. „So spät?“

Mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln wiederholte Markus sein Angebot. Katharina hingegen starrte noch immer auf ihren Bruder. „Ich bleibe heute Nacht. Dann kannst du ruhig nach Hause gehen und etwas schlafen. Tobias wird dich noch viel brauchen.“

Emilie stand auf und streckte sich. Nicht nur die Uhrzeit, auch ihre verspannten Muskeln von der einseitigen Haltung, bestätigten ihr, wie lange sie geblieben war. Hoffentlich hatte Franz wenigstens Franzi schon erfolgreich ins Bett geschickt. „Du musst“, begann Emilie, aber sie wurde von Katharina unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie, „ganz langsam sprechen und mich auf viele Wiederholungen einstellen.“ Sie holte tief Luft, dann trat sie den letzten Schritt bis an Bett. „Verena hat mich schon aufgeklärt.“ Lächelnd blickte sie erst ihren Bruder an und dann auf zu ihrer Schwägerin. „Keine Sorge, Tobias ist gerade erst wieder aufgewacht. Kopfverletzung dauern, das wird bestimmt wieder besser.“

Emilie nickte, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass Katharina damit nicht nur sie, sondern vor allem auch sich selber trösten wollte.

***

Fortsetzung folgt …  



	8. Kapitel 8

Emilie kam gerade von der Wiese und den Schafen wieder, als sie auf dem Hof ein fremdes Auto erblickte. „Franz?“, rief sie und blickte sich suchend um.

Eigentlich hatten sie keine weiteren Buchungen und erwarteten niemand. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich ihr Puls, als sie die nächsten Erklärungsmöglichkeiten für den unerwarteten Besuch durchging. Es könnte harmlos sein oder es war schon wieder etwas Schreckliches passiert. Voller Sorge zog sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche. Seit Tobias von der Intensivstation auf die Neurologie verlegt worden war, hatte sie sich wieder mehr ihrer Arbeit auf dem Hof gewidmet und war nur zu den Besuchszeiten bei Tobias gewesen. Er war nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr, aber Komplikationen konnte es immer geben. Davor hatte Verena sie ausdrücklich gewarnt.

Keine neuen Nachrichten. Kein entgangener Anruf.

Erleichtert atmete Emilie tief durch. Verena oder das Krankenhaus hätten sofort angerufen. Die Schule oder mindestens ihre Freunde hätte sie ebenfalls angerufen, wenn irgendetwas mit ihren Kindern wäre. Die Sorge wich der Neugier und sie machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Besitzer des unbekannten Wagens.

„Frau Lechner, das ist gerade ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt."

Emilie blieb wie versteinert stehen, als sie Franz hörte. Die Eingangstür zur Scheune versperrte ihr die Sicht, aber dadurch konnte sie auch nicht gesehen werden.

„Herr Marthaler, es wird keinen guten Zeitpunkt geben. Aber ich möchte mich sehr gerne bei Tobias bedanken und entschuldigen. Er hat uns das Leben gerettet und er hatte Verständnis.“

„Ja, sehen Sie“, setzte Franz erneut an und Emilie konnte das erste Mal hören, wie sehr es Franz mitgenommen hat, dass Tobias erst als tot und dann als vermisst galt und zuletzt lebend gefunden, aber schwer verletzt war. Für Andreas hatte es dieses Wunder nicht gegeben und es war ein Wunder, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

„Also“, fuhr Franz fort, „Tobias ist im Krankenhaus und -“

„Er ist immer noch im Krankenhaus? Ich hatte gedacht, dass -“ Frau Lechner klang ehrlich entsetzt über diese Neuigkeit. Das erklärte auch, warum sie ausgerechnet auf den Hof und nicht ins Krankenhaus gefahren war.

„Tobias hat eine schwere Kopfverletzung davon getragen. Es geht ihm im Moment nicht so gut.“

„Dann muss ich erst recht zu ihm. Ich meine -“

„Warten Sie“, sagte Franz, „lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden. Es ist nämlich so, dass für Tobias jeder neue Besuch sehr anstrengend ist und er viel Ruhe braucht. Ein Besuch von Ihnen würde daher ihm eher schaden als helfen.“

In der folgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Emilie musste sich zusammenreißen. Solange sie arbeiten konnte, kam sie mit der Ungewissheit und Sorge zurecht, aber jeder Besuch im Krankenhaus war eine Belastung. Die Nächte aber, die sie allein in ihrem Ehebett verbrachte, waren eine regelrechte Qual.

„Was heißt das? Er wird doch wieder ...“, Frau Lechner stockte. „Er wird doch wieder gesund, oder?“

„Niemand weiß, ob die jetzigen Probleme bleibend sind, oder sie sich von alleine oder mithilfe einer Reha wieder geben. Aber aktuell muss Tobias jede unnötige Aufregung vermeiden. Er kann sich zwar noch nicht an alles erinnern, was auf dem Berg passiert ist, aber schon das, was er weiß, ist nicht hilfreich für seine Genesung.“

Was Franz freundlicherweise in seiner Erklärung weg ließ, waren die heftigen Reaktionen, wenn etwas nicht gelang oder wie langsam und mühevoll er teilweise jeden Satz bilden musste. An manchen Nachmittagen ging es Tobias ziemlich gut, doch die Stimmung konnte so plötzlich kippen, wie seine Kopfschmerzen in die Höhe schnellen konnten. Solange er diese Attacken hatte, solange braucht er starke Schmerzmittel und diese verlangsamten und verschleierten seine Heilung.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid.“ Leises Schluchzen drang aus der Scheune. „Das ist alles meine Schuld.“

„Frau Lechner, dass Ihre Berechnungen nicht stimmten, dafür können Sie vielleicht etwas, aber Sie haben ja selber geglaubt, dass alles korrekt ist. Oder wären Sie sonst auf den Berg gestiegen?“ Emilie konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie Franz unbeholfen neben Frau Lechner stand und mit den Schultern zuckte, während er versucht sie möglichst sanft von ihrem Plan abzuhalten.

„Die Berechnungen stimmten. Aber wir haben das Restrisiko für gering erachtet, zumal gerade die bewohnten Gebiete fast völlig gesichert waren.“ Über die Arbeit ließ sich scheinbar auch für Frau Lechner leichter reden, denn ihre Stimme klang selbstbewusst und sicher. „Es ist aber doch mein Fehler gewesen. Hätte ich nicht Philipp zur Adoption freigegeben, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe diesen Fehler gemacht.“ Sie bestand auf ihre Schuld.

Langsam wurde sich Emilie bewusst, dass sie an der Tür lauschte. Es war keine Absicht, aber sie konnte auch nicht weggehen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Das hätte nur zur Folge, was sie schon mit ihrem Schweigen verhindern wollte - sie hatte kein Interesse Frau Lechner überhaupt zu sehen, geschweige denn mit ihr zu reden.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass Sie Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen ihres Sohns hatten? Seine Adoptiveltern haben ihn geprägt und letztlich auch diese Katastrophe mit verursacht. Aber ob er in diese Familie gekommen wäre, weil Sie bei einem Autounfall tödlich verunglückt wären, oder weil Sie ihn zur Adoption freigegeben haben, das ist doch unerheblich.“

Emilie schmunzelte. Das war mal wieder die Bestätigung, von wem Andreas es hatte, niemals jemand in Not oder traurig alleine stehen zu lassen, egal, was man persönlich von ihm hielt. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er einige verlorene Menschen bei ihr an der Haustür abgegeben, damit sie nicht allein sein mussten.

„Aber Philipp will nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Er lehnt jeden Besuch ab und will auch keinen Kontakt“, sagte Frau Lechner. Er gibt sehr wohl mir die Schuld.“

„Das macht es nicht wahrer. Ich hoffe, Sie werden trotzdem nicht aufhören das Gespräch zu ihm zu suchen.“ Franz ließ nicht locker und Emilie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er war tief verwurzelt in Schuld oder angenommener Schuld. Er würde nie aufhören sich Vorwürfe zu machen, wegen dem Tod von Tobias' Onkel, dem kleinen Bruder von Peter. Er wusste besser als die meisten anderen, was Schuld hieß und wo sie korrekt platziert war.

„Wenn er sich wünscht, dass ich ihn in Ruhe lasse, sollte ich es dann nicht respektieren?“

„Respektieren ja, aber wenn Sie wirklich der Meinung sind, dass Ihre Handlungen auch heute noch Einfluss auf sein Leben haben, dann ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt diesen Einfluss gelten zu machen“, fuhr Franz unbeirrt fort.

„Das verstehe ich nicht“, sagte Frau Lechner. Mit einer geschickten Taktik hatte Franz die Unterhaltung wieder in lenkbare Bahnen geleitet und ihr so eine neue Aufgabe und neuen Mut gegeben. Emilie zog ihr rotes Tuch vom Kopf und begann den Knoten zu öffnen, während sie weiter zuhörte. Jetzt aber aus Interesse, denn auch sie wollte wissen, worauf Franz hinaus wollte.

„Weil Philipp nie Reue gelernt. Er kann sie weder identifizieren noch weiß er, wie er damit umgehen soll. Sein Adoptivvater hat keine Einsicht und seine Adoptivmutter keinen Grund gehabt. Sie hingegen haben 20 Jahren Erfahrung damit. Er wird es brauchen, allen voran, wenn Tobias nicht wieder vollständig gesund wird. Denn alles was Sie jetzt tun, tun sie aus Reue und aus dem Wunsch Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Sie sind am besten qualifiziert, ihm zu erklären, was es bedeutet, etwas getan zu haben, dessen Konsequenzen man nicht abschätzen konnte und es dann zu bereuen.“

Emilie knüllte ihr Kopftuch zusammen und ballte ihre Faust. Sie hatte noch immer wenig Verständnis für Philipp, aber seine Mutter konnte sie besser verstehen. Damals sah die Entscheidung wie das geringere Übel aus und doch kämpfte sie bis heute mit den Folgen.

Frau Lechner verdiente nicht ihre Vorwürfe, dessen war Emilie sich plötzlich sicher.

***  
  
„Hey!“

Tobias schreckte auf. Blinzelnd blickte er sich um. Er befand sich noch immer im Krankenhaus und Emilie war nicht da. Irritiert suchte er nach der Quelle der Unterbrechung und fand sie am Fußende, wo Markus grinsend stand.

„Na, du Schlafmütze. Du schläfst ja noch immer im Sitzen.“

Stöhnend lehnte Tobias sich wieder zurück und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, wieder richtig flach liegen zu können, ohne, dass ich tausend Sterne sehe und mein Kopf fast explodiert.“

Markus nickte. „Wie ich gehört habe, bist du heute das erste Mal aus dem Bett gekommen?“

Ganz langsam und bedächtig nickte Tobias. „Auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen, sollten eigentlich nicht so anstrengend sein und dabei habe ich nicht mal einen einzigen Schritt geschafft.“ Müde blinzelte er und versuchte wach zu bleiben. Es war kindisch ständig einzuschlafen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen folgte er den Infusionsschlauch bis zur Maschine. Irgendwie machte er diese für seine Müdigkeit verantwortlich.

Sein Freund grinste breit und warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Lass mich raten: dir würde es schon viel besser gehen, wenn du nur hier raus wärst.“

Tobias grinste zurück. „Genau.“ Dann aber wurde er ernst. „Wo ist Emilie? Ist etwas passiert?“

„Nein“, sagte Markus schnell, bevor Tobias' Blutdruck wieder steigen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung. Wir sind nur vor den Besuchszeiten da, weil ihr sonst nie Zeit finden werdet. Er wird morgen schon seine Reha beginnen und dann gar keine Zeit mehr haben.“

„Wir?“

„Ich habe Jan mitgebracht. Aber ich wollte vorher nur kurz prüfen, wie es dir geht und ob ich ihn hereinbringen kann. Ich möchte nur ungern drei Frauen auf einmal gegen mich aufbringen.“ Markus verzog vielsagend den Mund und blickte Tobias bedeutungsvoll an.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen massierte Tobias seine Stirn, vorsichtig dabei nicht die Nähte oder Wunde zu berühren. „Welche drei Frauen?“ Normalerweise hätte er längst alle Anspielungen verstanden, aber seit er im Krankenhaus aufgewacht und an diese Infusion gekettet war, hatte er Probleme klare Gedanken zu fassen und Assoziationen zu finden. Ihm war schon klar, dass das mehr mit seinem Kopf zu tun hatte, aber die Infusion und Schmerzmittel waren angenehmer zu beschuldigen.

„Na, Verena wird wütend, weil ich Jan zur Flucht verholfen habe und dich außerhalb der Besuchszeiten belaste.“ Er zählte mit dem Daumen auf 'eins'. „Katharina reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt dir Jan bringe und Emilie darf ich nicht die Stunde am Tag, die sie mit dir hat, im Weg sein.“ Der dritte Finger kam hoch. „Also, versuche ich wenigstens zwei Damen auf meiner Seite zu behalten.“

„Hast du nicht deine Mutter vergessen? Sie wird begeistert sein, dass du deinem Bruder hilfst.“ Tobias war froh wenigstens ein paar Geschichten und Gesichter sicher zuordnen zu können.

Markus' Grinsen wurde steif und erlosch dann ganz. „Kann schon sein, dass Johanna sich freuen wird. Aber das mit meinem Bruder ... ich helfe ihm, weil er ein Kollege ist. Nicht, weil er mein Bruder ist.“

Tobias machte ein Gesicht. „Wo ist Jan jetzt?“

„Der wartet vor der Tür“, erklärte Markus. „Kann er hereinkommen?“

„Klar.“

„Okay, aber kein Wort zu Emilie oder Katharina oder Verena, verstanden?“

„Hmm“, stimmte Tobias zu, obwohl ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar war, warum er genau nichts sagen sollte. Während er noch überlegte, schob Markus seinen Bruder im Rollstuhl herein. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, musterten die beiden Männer sich still. Während ihr Umfeld sich langsam an ihre Verletzungen gewöhnt hatte, war es das erste Mal für die beiden, dass sie den jeweils anderen sahen.

„Siehst richtig gut aus“, sagte Tobias in die unangenehme Stille hinein.

Jan lachte los. „Sagt die Leiche zum Gipsmann.“ Dann legte er seine weniger verletzte Hand und Arm auf das Bett und berührte vorsichtig Tobias' Hand. „Danke. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Gerne, aber das ist meine Aufgabe. Dafür habe ich mich bei der Bergrettung gemeldet.“ Tobias musste erneut die Augen schließen. Mit dem rechten Handrücken drückte er gegen die geschlossenen Augenlider. Aus dem Augenwinkel auf etwas schauen, verursachte noch immer heftige Schwindelattacken. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Option den Kopf vorsichtig zu drehen wieder; anfänglich durfte er sich überhaupt nicht rühren. Als der Schwindel etwas nachgelassen hatte, öffnete Tobias seine Augen wieder und blickte Jan an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du fast mit deinem Leben dafür bezahlt hast und das nur, weil du eingesprungen bist.“ Jan blickte kurz zu Markus, der wieder am Fußende stand und dann auf den Boden.

„Meine Erinnerungen sind etwas unscharf, aber er ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nichts hierfür kannst.“ Er berührte mit zur Faust geballten Hand seinen Schädel, als wollte er gegen seinen Kopf klopfen. Trotz gegenteiliger Aussage blickte Tobias unsicher und hilfesuchend zu Markus. Dieser nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Trotzdem. Es war meine Tour, ich hatte sie angenommen und ich hatte sie auch nicht gemeldet. Wenn ich sie gemeldet hätte, hätte ich Herrn Lechner schon vor dem Unglück zwingen können, genauere Angaben zu machen oder wir wären sofort auf der Route gefunden worden.“

„Du konntest nichts für die Gerölllawine oder dass der Junge verrückt ist. Du wusstest ja nicht einmal, dass er doch noch kommt.“ Tobias musste erneut pausieren. Er verzog das Gesicht, als sein Kopf wieder anfing in stechenden Schmerzen zu pulsieren. Langsam sog er Luft ein und wieder aus. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er dabei die Zähne aufeinander presste, sodass seine Kiefermuskulatur hervortrat.  
Endlich ließ der Schmerz nach. Obwohl alle im Raum es gesehen hatte, überspielte Tobias die Folgen und fuhr fort, als hätte er keine Pause machen müssen. „Und was das Melden der Route angeht, da sollte ich besser die Klappe halten, denn ich habe diese Lektion auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise gelernt.“ Frisch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, waren die Erinnerungen an die Wetterhütte, an Andreas und an Emilie. Sogar Verena hatte damals eine wichtige Rolle gespielt.

„Es wird von jetzt an immer das Erste sein, was ich tue. Ohne Wenn und Aber“, versprach Jan. „Ich werde nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß auf eine Bergwanderung setzen, ohne die Route gemeldet zu haben.“

Lächelnd entspannte Tobias seine Nackenmuskeln wieder. „Das ist schön zu hören.“ Schon dieses kurze Gespräch hatte ihn so erschöpft, dass auch gegen seinen Willen seine Augenlider zufielen. Er hörte nur noch im Halbschlaf, wie Markus seinen Bruder wieder zurück auf sein Zimmer brachte. Tobias zuckte mit dem rechten Arm. Beim nächsten Auftritt von Verena würde er diese dämliche Infusion loswerden. Er würde ... Bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

*******

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	9. Kapitel 9

Noch immer stand Emilie vor der Scheune und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen Sabine Lechner und Franz. In Gedanken schimpfte sie sich selber aus. Dieses Verhalten hätte sie bei keinem ihrer Kinder geduldet. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und trat in den Sichtbereich ein. „Franz?“, fragte sie aufgesetzt unbeteiligt.

„Emilie“, begrüßte er sie überrascht und eilte ihr entgegen. Frau Lechner blieb stehen, ihre Hände und Finger verschlungen in einer verkrampften Haltung, und auf ihrem Gesicht lag eine seltsame angstvolle Anspannung. „Du bist schon wieder zurück.“

Mühselig löste Emilie ihren Blick von Frau Lechner und wandte sich Franz zu. „Hast du jemand anders erwartet? Was ist denn los?“

„Nichts, nichts. Frau Lechner hat sich nur nach Tobias erkundigt.“

Emilie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Der ist noch im Krankenhaus.“

„Ja, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt.“

Langsam kam Frau Lechner näher. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann. Richten Sie bitte Ihren Mann aus-“

„Sie sollten selber mit ihm reden“, unterbrach Emilie sie bestimmt. „Wenn es ihm besser geht, dann können Sie gerne wiederkommen. Er ist derjenige, der im Krankenhaus liegt und nicht ich.“

„Sie leiden darunter aber genauso sehr“, sagte Frau Lechner. „Das habe ich schon gesehen, als wir uns gleich nach der Rettung im Krankenhaus getroffen hatten. Während mein Mann Carsten sich schon am Berg nur um sich gekümmert und gesorgt hat, haben Sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen und waren ins Krankenhaus geeilt. Das hätte er nie für mich getan.“

Langsam machte sich Mitleid in Emilie breit. „Wollen Sie nicht kurz mit rein kommen und einen Tee oder Kaffee trinken?“

Mit offenen Mund starrte Franz Emilie an. Nicht nur er, sondern auch Emilie selber war überrascht über dieses großzügige Angebot. Verdutzt konnte Frau Lechner gar nicht schnell genug ablehnen, da war Emilie schon auf den Weg in die Küche und bereitet den Tee zu.

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Ich wollte doch nur -“ Frau Lechner stand im Türrahmen, ihre Finger hielten die Träger ihrer Tasche weiterhin fest umklammert.

Der Wasserkocher vibrierte auf dem Tisch und das Wasser stand kurz vorm Kochen. „Wissen Sie, was seltsam ist?“, fragte Emilie und stellte zwei Tassen mit Teebeutel auf den Tisch. Dann blickte sie Frau Lechner an, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Dass sich bis jetzt nur Menschen, die nichts dafür konnten, bei mir entschuldigt haben.“

Heißer Wasserdampf stieg empor und mit einem Klick in die Stille schaltete sich der Wasserkocher aus.

„Carsten hat nichts gesagt?“

„Nein, ich habe seit dem ersten Tag im Krankenhaus nicht mehr mit Ihrem Mann gesprochen. Und damals war es ihm am wichtigsten mir zu erzählen, wie Philipp ihn beinah umgebracht hätte.“ Emilie goss das heiße Wasser auf. Sie zeigte auf den Stuhl und Frau Lechner nahm das stille Angebot an und setzte sich.

Emilie rührte wortlos in ihrer Tasse. Eigentlich sollte man Tee ziehen lassen, aber die gleichmäßige Bewegung wirkte beruhigend. „Außer Ihnen hat sich nur die Melanie, die Schwester von Philipp entschuldigt. Irgendwie entschuldigen sich nur die Falschen, was es sehr schwer macht, irgendjemanden zu verzeihen.“

Betrübt blickte Frau Lechner in ihrer Tasse. Ihr Schulter wirkten schwer und kraftlos. „Carsten hat wirklich nichts gesagt? Ich hatte gedacht, dass er wenigstens etwas kapiert hätte“, sagte sie in einer leisen bedrückten Stimme, als ob sie mit sich selbst redete. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mit meiner Entschuldigung nichts anfangen können, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl mich für meinen Mann und meinen Sohn entschuldigen zu müssen. Ich werde Philipp helfen, wenn er mich lässt. Ich weiß, was es heißt, etwas zu bereuen.“

„Und wenn er es gar nicht bereut?“ Dieser Gedanke trieb Emilie um. Wenn derjenige, der Tobias auf die Intensivstation und jetzt auf die Neurologie gebracht hatte, wenn dieser gar nicht bereute, was er angerichtet hatte, dann wüsste sie nicht, wie sie mit dieser Ungerechtigkeit fertig werden sollte. Tobias bezahlte seine Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft gerade mit seiner Gesundheit, er sollte nicht auch noch um die Gerechtigkeit betrogen werden.

„Ich glaube, dass Philipp selbst mit der Situation überfordert ist. Erst verliert er seine Mutter, dann bestätigt sein Adoptivvater ihm unumwunden seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Er wollte bei diesem Bergsturz nur noch sterben, aber die Bergretter haben dies verhindert.“ Langsam taute Frau Lechner auf. Ihre Sitzhaltung entspannte sich und sie erzählte frei heraus. „Er lehnt alle meine Anfragen ab. Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass er bereut, was auf dem Berg passiert ist.“

Emilie stand auf und holte Zucker und Honig aus dem Schrank. „Ich wünschte mir, es wäre so.“

„Bestimmt. Es ist bestimmt so!“ Frau Lechner kippte großzügig Zucker in ihre Tasse. Langsam durchzog sie mit ihrem Löffel die heiße Flüssigkeit.

Eine Weile hingegen beide Frauen ihren Gedanken nach. Dann sagte Frau Lechner plötzlich: „das Ganze war falsch. Von Anfang an.“

Emilie blickte erstaunt auf und sah ihren Gast fragend an. „Sie meinen die Entscheidung Ihren Sohn zur Adoption freizugeben?“

„Das, und Carsten und die Firma - einfach alles.“ Sie schaute von ihrer Tasse auf und richtete ihren Blick auf Emilie. Der intensiver werdende Geruch von Tee und süßen Tee breitete sich über den Tisch aus.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Emilie in die Stille, bevor sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse trank.

„Ich arbeite und lebe mit ihm. Eine Trennung wird schwierig, aber für meinen Sohn muss ich das tun. Wenn ich meinem Sohn schon keine Mutter war, dann kann ich ihm wenigstens jetzt beistehen.“

Plötzlich knarrte der Holzboden vor der Tür. Erschrocken zuckte Emilie zusammen.

„Wenn Sie sich von Ihren Mann trennen, dann helfen Sie ihrem Sohn aber nicht, denn dann tun Sie dasselbe, was sein Adoptivvater schon getan hat.“ Franz trat ein. Er musste direkt vor der Tür gestanden haben.

„Franz? Was machst du denn hier?“

„Nun, ich kenne drei,“ er blickte nach oben und seine Finger zuckten, dann korrigierte er sich, „nein sechs, Personen, die es mir sehr übel nehmen würden, wenn ich nicht in Hörweite bliebe.“ Franz schlürfte zum Schrank und holte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel. Dann setzte er sich und wandte sich wieder Frau Lechner zu. „Für Philipp war die Lösung seiner Probleme der Schlussstrich und das Sterben. Wenn Sie ihm eine andere Lösung aufzuzeigen wollen, dann müssen Sie ihm schon zeigen, wie man mit Fehlern lebt und nicht davon läuft.“

Entschlossen schüttelte Frau Lechner den Kopf. „Carsten ist so egoistisch und hat absolut kein Verständnis für irgendjemand außer sich selbst.“

„Aber dasselbe kann auch über Philipps Adoptivvater gesagt werden. Und trotzdem wird er ihn nicht loswerden. Eine Adoption kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.“ Emilie spürte wie die Wärme der Tasse unangenehm ihre Hände erhitzte. Sie ließ die Tasse los und wandte ihren Blick ihrer Gesprächspartner zu. „Auch wird seine Schwester ihm treu bleiben und seine Geschwister müssen mit der Realität leben lernen, was vorgefallen ist. Eine Ehe kann geschieden werden, aber Väter bleiben für immer. Ich habe einen Mann geheiratet, dessen Vater mir fast das Leben ruiniert hätte, weil er meinen Hof in einer Zwangsversteigerung kaufen wollte und mich und meine Kinder ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf einen Haufen Schulden und ohne Perspektive hätte sitzen lassen. Tobias ist nicht wie sein Vater und trotzdem ist Peter jetzt auch ein Teil meiner Familie.“

„Für Philipp muss ich ihn aber über Carsten wählen", widersprach Frau Lechner vehement und um ihren Mund bildeten sich kleine Wutfalten.

„Das hätten Sie vor zwanzig Jahren machen können“, wandte Franz ein, während er bedächtig Wasser aufgoss, „jetzt allerdings haben Sie Ihrem Mann Ihr Wort gegeben und Ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument gesetzt. Wiederholen Sie nicht, was Herr Binder gemacht hat - erst einer Adoption zustimmen und dann alles daran setzen sie emotional und juristisch unbedeutend zu machen.“

Frau Lechner erblasste und schluckte schwer. „Ich war eigentlich nur hergekommen, um mich bei Tobias zu entschuldigen und nach ihm zu erkundigen. Nicht um über mein Leben und meine Entscheidungen schon wieder in Zweifel zu kommen.“

Mühsam erhob sich Franz wieder. „Es ist egal, was Sie tun – Zweifel werden Sie immer wieder plagen. Vielleicht versuchen Sie es mal damit, was auch Philipp helfen könnte - nämlich andere Konditionen für Ihre Ehe aushandeln. Philipps bevorzugte Lösung war alles zu beenden. Das wird nun nicht mehr möglich sein. Stattdessen braucht er jemand, der ihm vorlebt, wie man zu seinen Fehler und Versprechungen steht.“ Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und zog die Augenbraue zusammen. „Aber etwas vorzuleben ist wesentlich schwieriger als ein paar schöne Worte -“

Plötzlich knallte es ohrenbetäubend vor dem Haus. Emilie sprang auf. Aber Franz war schneller und hastete zur Tür. „Oh nein, ich habe vergessen -“ Er wandte sich kurz zu Emilie und hob beruhigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, das ist nichts weiter. Ich muss nur schnell -“ Er war aus der Tür raus, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

Emilie lehnte sich vor, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Als sie eine leere Milchkanne über den Hof rollen sah, konnte sie sich denken, was passiert war. Sie grinste. „Alles in Ordnung. Franz hätte nur die leeren Kannen nicht auf einem instabilen Regal stehen lassen sollen, solange unser Hund über den Hof rennt.“

Frau Lechner erwiderte das Lächeln und ihre Schultern entspannten sich wieder.

Auch Emilie setzte sich wieder und lehnte sich zurück. Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf den Tisch. „Wissen Sie, dieser Hof ist alt und hat schon viel gesehen und viel gehört. In diesem Zimmer hier wurde diskutiert, ob Tobias meine Kinder adoptiert oder wie Markus mit seiner Mutter umgehen soll, die ihn zur Adoption freigegeben hat.“ Plötzlich hielt Emilie inne. „Vielleicht sollten Sie mal mit dieser Frau reden. Wenn jemand weiß, wie es Ihnen geht und wie man mit dem erwachsenen Sohn umgeht, dann sie. Und wie sie das macht, ist bewundernswert, denn sie hält die Mischung aus Abstand und Nähe. Sie steht zu den Folgen Ihrer Entscheidung, die sie selbst gar nicht vollständig zu verantworten hat und ihrer Suche nach Wiedergutmachung.“

„Sie meinen, Sie kennen jemand, dem es genauso geht?“ Frau Lechner tupfte an ihren Augenwinkeln und wischte dort die beginnende Rührung ab. „Das wäre sehr schön, wenn ich sie kennenlernen könnte.“

Mit einem erleichternden Lächeln stand Emilie auf. „Ich werde Johanna anrufen und fragen, ob sie zu einem Treffen bereit wäre.“ Endlich hatte sie jemanden gefunden, der qualifizierter war, Frau Lechner zu beraten als Franz, egal wie gut er es meinte.

Als Emilie das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln von Sabine Lechner sah, erinnerte sie sich wieder an Johannas Worte. Nur wenige konnten es verstehen und jetzt war Johanna in der seltenen Position, dass sie es verstehen und helfen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt endlich eine gute Seite finden können.

***

Tobias verzog schmollend den Mund. Seit mehreren Tagen bearbeitete er nun ziemlich erfolglos Verena. Irgendwann müsste sie doch mal Verständnis zeigen. Die Blutergüsse zierten inzwischen in alle möglichen Farben sein Gesicht. In Kombination mit den roten Narben hatte sein Aussehen noch immer etwas erschreckend Faszinierendes an sich. „Aber warum denn? Das einzige, was ich hier tue, ist im Bett rumliegen und schlafen. Das kann ich auch zuhause - sogar besser.“

„Tobias!“ Verena stöhnte auf. Die Diskussion ging ihr schon wieder sichtlich auf die Nerven. „Mit deiner Kopfverletzung ist nicht zu spaßen. Du bist nur ganz knapp einer Operation entkommen.“ Sie steckte ihr Stethoskop weg und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Wenn wir operiert hätte, hätten wir mit einer Bohrmaschine ein Loch in deinen Schädeln bohren müssen. Ist dir das klar?“

Tobias atmete aus, bevor er nach einer kurzen Pause wieder ansetzte. „Ja, aber es kam doch nicht soweit.“

Verena warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wenn du aber zu schnell zu viel machst, kann das sich ganz schnell wieder ändern. Denn noch ist die Verletzung nicht vollständig geheilt.“

„Aber mir geht es besser!“

„Ja, weil du dich ausruhst und keine Bergrettungseinsätze oder ähnliche Katastrophen auch nur versuchst zu schaffen.“ Verena funkelte ihn wütend an.

Bevor Tobias erneut darauf eingehend konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Michael stand grinsend im Türrahmen. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber man kann euch fast bis zum Heliport hören.“

Neben Michi tauchten Katharina und Markus auf. Sie alle trugen Einsatzkleidung. Scheinbar waren sie gerade von einer Bergrettung gekommen.

„Braucht ihr mich?“, fragte Verena.

„Nein, es ist nur ein ordentlich verstauchter Knöcheln. Deine Kollegen von der Orthopädie sind schon dran“, erklärte Katharina und schob sich an ihren Freunden vorbei in den Raum. „Wir wollten nur mal kurz nach Tobias schauen und keine wichtige Diskussion unterbrechen. Was ist hier eigentlich los?“

Verena zeigte auf Tobias. „Dein Bruder ist ein Sturkopf. Du kannst mir gerne helfen ihm zu erklären, warum er noch immer im Krankenhaus ist.“

Michi grinste breit, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Zu Markus gewandt flüsterte er laut genug, dass alle es hören konnten: „Das wird spaßig werden.“

„Warum?“, fragte Markus.

„Weil Tobias sich zwei Stunden, nach dem ich ihn die Schulter wieder eingerenkt hatte, die so sehr auf seinen Schlüsselbeinbruch gedrückt hatte, dass die Nerven am Hals überreizt waren und er dadurch gelähmt war, selbstständig aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hat.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Tobias an.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Wenn ich das damals gekonnt hätte, wäre ich auch verschwunden“, gab Markus spontan zu.

„Natürlich!“ Verena hob frustriert die Hände. „Das hätte ich mir denken können. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wo ich alle flüchtigen Bergretter finden kann - in einem Helikopter auf irgendeiner Suche.“

Markus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Michi fragend an.

„Wir brauchten ihn für die Suche und er hat gesagt, dass es ihm gut gehe.“ Michi richtete sich auf.

„Ach ja? Die Halskrause und die Schlinge haben dir keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht so gut geht?“

Bevor Michi antworten konnte, lachte Katharina laut los. „Da habe ich ja einiges verpasst. Und ich dachte, Andreas wäre der abenteuerliche Risikofreund gewesen.“

Als die Gedanken bei allen Beteiligten immer mehr an ihren verlorenen Freund gingen, trübte Melancholie die Stimmung ein.

„Also wann kann ich nach Hause?“, fragte Tobias erneut, auch wenn er wieder blasser um die Nase geworden war. „Wenn ich nämlich schon heute gehen darf, dann muss ich noch packen.“ Ohne sich groß zu bewegen, zeigte er mit seinem Arm in den Raum. Neben Blumen und Geschenkkörben standen und hingen auch viele Bilder von Franzi herum. Sie hatte jeden Tag eins oder zwei Bilder mitgebracht oder mitgeschickt. Auch Fotos und Kuscheltiere hatte es nach und nach in sein Krankenzimmer geschafft. Es wirkte schon fast heimlich.

Verena öffnete den Mund, aber irgendwie war ihr die richtige Antwort für diese Dreistigkeit verloren gegangen.

„Was hältst du vom Hotel?“, schlug Katharina als Kompromiss vor.

Mit einem letzten Grollen an Tobias, wandte sich die Ärztin Katharina zu. „Hotel?“

„Ja, wir haben Fahrstühle, Zimmerservice, keine Stufen und ich wäre auch da. Er könnte dort ohne Anstrengung bleiben.“ Katharina zählte alle die Vorzüge auf, die für ihren Vorschlag sprachen.

„Katharina.“ Verena zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Außerdem wären wir nah am Krankenhaus und die Suiten sind geeignet für einen Rollstuhl“, fuhr Katharina unbeirrt fort. „Oder willst du ihn etwa länger hier haben?“

Bei dem letzten Kommentar öffnete Tobias den Mund für einen Einspruch. Dann besann er sich aber eines besseren. Er war wirklich nicht der einfachste Patient. „Ich will aber nach Hause.“

Michi blickte Markus vielsagend an. Tobias war aktuell der einzige der Truppe, der eine erfolgreiche Ehe führte. Der Rest konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ihm ihren Neid zeigen oder verbergen sollten. Jedenfalls musste es schön sein, solch eine Sehnsucht nach seiner Ehefrau und dem gemeinsamen Zuhause zu haben.

„Hotel oder Krankenhaus“, stellte Verena fest. „Und das Hotel ziehe ich auch nur in Erwägung, weil es keine Treppen hätte. Verstanden?“

Wohlweislich nickte Tobias „Verstanden. Hotel klingt gut.“

***

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	10. Kapitel 10

Zwei Tage und sehr viel Überredungskunst später, hatte Tobias es endlich geschafft und saß in Markus' Auto vor dem Hotel. Katharina, die ihn zusammen mit Markus abgeholt hatte, war schon vorausgegangen, nicht aber ohne ihn einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Nach Verenas ausführlichen Vortrag war ihm nicht nach einer weiteren Vorhaltung zumute und so wartete er halbwegs geduldig auf Markus. Wenn Tobias ehrlich zu sich selber war, ging es ihm zu schlecht, um auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, auf seinen eigenen Beinen in das Hotel zu stolpern. Er wäre keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen.

„Soll ich dich zurückfahren?“

Erschrocken öffnete Tobias die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sie geschlossen hatte. Markus stand mit dem Rollstuhl neben der geöffneten Beifahrertür und schaute ihn prüfend an.

„Du spinnst wohl. Nicht nach der ganzen Mühe dort raus zukommen.“

Langsam und mühselig kam Tobias vom Autositz in den Rollstuhl. Als er endlich seine Füße auf die Stützen stellen konnte, fühlte er sich, als wenn er gerade den Mount Everest erklommen hätte.

„Warum hast du es eigentlich so eilig aus dem Krankenhaus raus zukommen?“, fragte Markus. „So schlecht ist es doch auch nicht, oder?“

Tobias zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern. „Darum eben.“ Er hatte keine Lust es Markus zu erklären. Dafür kannte er ihn noch immer nicht gut genug. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass ihm von der ganzen Bewegung nicht übel wurde. So laut und mit so vielen Gerüchen belegt, hatte er das Hotel gar nicht in Erinnerung. „Können wir den Flügel mit den Arbeitsräumen bitte nehmen?“ Er begann ganz vorsichtig zu atmen, um das aufsteigende Unwohlsein in den Griff zu bekommen.

Entweder spürte Markus, was los war oder es waren seine eigenen Erfahrungen, die ihm genau wissen ließen, wie Tobias sich fühlte. Er stellte keine Fragen und schob ihn stattdessen sanft in den ruhigeren Bereich und aus der Lobby heraus.

„Ich rufe Katharina an.“

Das war Tobias zwar überhaupt nicht recht, aber im Moment hatte er keine Kapazitäten mehr sich dagegen zu wehren. Er schloss die Augen und atmete durch den Mund.

Immer und immer wieder atmete er tief durch. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den Dachstein und er erinnerte sich in klaren Bildern an Andreas und wie er ihn da hoch bugsiert hatte. Wenn er in seinem Traum - oder was immer das gewesen war - dort hinauf gekommen war, dann sollte das Hotel doch eine leichte Übung werden.

Nach einigen Minuten ließ endlich der Schwindel nach und damit beruhigte sich auch sein Magen. Erleichtert öffnete er die Augen wieder.

„Geht's wieder besser?“ Katharina hockte vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. In der einen Hand hatte sie ihr Smartphone und die andere Hand ruhte auf den Rand eines Eimers.

Langsam nickte Tobias.

„Gut. Ansonsten hätte ich dich ohne Wenn und Aber wieder im Krankenhaus abgeliefert.“ Katharina stand auf.

Plötzlich drang eine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum auf den Flur. „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst.“ Es war Carsten Lechner, der Geologe, für den Jan und Tobias als Bergführer gearbeitet hatten. Tobias erkannte seine Stimme sofort. Zu viel Zeit hatte er damit verbracht immer und immer wieder seine Erinnerungen durchzugehen, um herauszufinden, was genau am Berg passiert war.

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst“, antwortete Peter. „Der finanzielle Verlust, nicht zu vergessen der Verlust des Ansehens dieser Gemeinde, muss ersetzt werden. Warum kam es zu einem Steinsturz, wenn es doch sicher sein sollte? Für den Steinschlag, die zweitägige Suchaktion und den zerstören Hof wird die Gemeinde sie haftbar machen.“

„Es gibt nie eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit“, schoss Herr Lechner zurück. „Das hatte ich Ihnen auch klar gesagt. Und für die Sprengladung im Berg bin ich nicht verantwortlich. Das war dieser Verrückte.“

„Der Bericht der Polizei liest sich da anders“, sagte ihr Vater.

Katharina und Tobias blickten einander an. Im Nebenraum wurde ein Stuhl über den Boden gezogen. Beide kannten das Geräusch nur zu gut. Peter Herbrechter hatte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. Dann würde er sich zurücklehnen, die Hand gegen die Tischkante stützen und in zwei Sätzen das Gespräch für beendet erklären.

„In diesem Bericht wird eher darauf eingegangen, dass Sie explizit gesagt haben, wo die Schwachstelle des Berges liegt.“

„Das habe ich gemacht, um dem Bergführer das Leben zu retten. Der Verrückte wollte ihn den Felsen hinunterstürzen. Hätte ich denn da schweigen sollen?“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wissen Sie, was sonst noch im Bericht steht?" Peter Herbrechter ließ bewusst eine Pause, als ob er nicht nur eine rhetorische Frage gestellt hätte. Als, wie erwartet keine Antwort kam, fuhr er fort: „Sie hätten das ganze Drama schon am Fuße des Berges beenden können, wenn Sie die Stelle des Handys genannt hätte. Dann hätten nicht alle den Berg hinauf gemusst und es wäre nie zu der Situation gekommen.“

„Sie waren nicht dabei. Sie können sich das alles schön reden.“

Der Stuhl wurde mit Gewalt zurückgeschoben ohne Rücksicht auf den Parkettboden, über den er geräuschvoll scharrte. Katharina zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich rede mir nichts schön. Aber der Bergführer, an dessen Leben Sie erst im letzten Moment gedacht haben - das ist mein Sohn. Und wenn Sie sich wie ein Mann verhalten hätten, dann hätten Sie ihm und seiner Familie furchtbare Tage erspart.“ Selten hatten die Geschwister ihren Vater so aufgebracht und erregt gehört.

„Tobias ist Ihr Sohn?“, fragte Lechner vorsichtig zurück.

„Ja. Und diese Rücksichtslosigkeit und dieser Fehler, dass der Berg nicht sicher war, wie Sie mir versichert haben - das wird sie Millionen kosten.“ Peters Stimme nahm wieder einen ruhigeren und siegessicheren Klang an.

„Das können Sie nicht machen. Das wäre mein Ruin!“ Lechners Stimme wurde laut und eindringlich.

„Sie können sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, was es heißt, wenn jemand zu Ihnen kommt und sagt, dass es ein Unglück am Berg gab.“ Peters Stimme bildete einen stillen Kontrast. „Ich dachte, dass ich meinen Sohn verloren hätte. Und Ihre Fehleinschätzung war schuld und dann haben Sie das Unglück nur schlimmer gemacht.“

„Das ist mein Ende“, sagte Lechner verzweifelt. „Ich wäre doch nicht selbst am Berg gewesen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass unsere Ergebnisse auf ein geringes Risiko hindeuteten. Das müssen Sie doch verstehen.“

„Was ich verstehe, sind die enormen Kosten, die die Gemeinde zu tragen hat - für die Schuttbeseitigung, die Such- und Rettungsaktion. Allein die Kosten für den Suchflug des Rettungshubschraubers gehen in die Tausende!“

„Sie denken nur an sich“, warf Lechner verbittert in den Raum.

„Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam.“

Totale Stille war die Folge von Peters Einwurf. Auch ohne die Reaktion von Herrn Lechner sehen zu können, war klar, dass dieser Treffer saß. Tobias hatte genug von diesem Gespräch. „Lass uns gehen“, bat er seine Schwester.

Katharina grinste. „Also mit gehen wird das nichts für dich. Aber wir können verschwinden.“ Sie nahm die Rollstuhlgriffe und schob ihn in den Fahrstuhl.

Er hatte nur eine blasse Erinnerung davon, wie er ins Hotelbett gekommen war, denn er war schon eingeschlafen, bevor er zugedeckt war.

***

Als Tobias die Augen wieder aufschlug, waren bereits mehrere Stunden vergangen. Mühsam erhob er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Schwerfällig überlegte er, wo er war und was er jetzt tun müsste. Aus den Augenwinkel heraus entdeckte er Markus, der scheinbar geduldig wartete, bis Tobias soweit war, bevor er ihn ansprach.

„Na, du Schlafmütze?“ begrüßte er ihn. Markus lehnte lässig in den Türrahmen. Die Tür hinter ihm war nur einen Spalt geöffnet.

Auf Tobias' irritierten Blick deutete Markus mit dem Kinn auf ein Babyphone, das neben dem Bett stand. „So Ding ist schon praktisch, oder?“

Seufzend warf Tobias dem Gerät einen bösen Blick zu. „Toll, jetzt überwacht mich meine Schwester schon mit dem Babyphone.“

„Hey, wer wollte den unbedingt aus dem Krankenhaus?“ Markus trat zum Fenster in dem verdunkelten Raum und zog vorsichtig die Gardinen auf. Als Tobias nur blinzelte und nicht aufstöhnte, öffnete Markus die Gardinen vollständig und ließ die warme Nachmittagssonne hereinstrahlen. „Wie sieht's aus mit etwas Besuch? Hanna und Franzi sind da und machen ihre Schulaufgaben im Nebenzimmer. Franzi möchte dich aber unbedingt sehen.“

Unwillkürlich huschte ein Grinsen über Tobias' Gesicht. Die Beziehung mit Hanna und Lukas war ein Stück harte Arbeit gewesen. Aber Franzi war ein Geschenk und ihre aufrichtige Liebe ein Balsam auf die Seele eines Stiefvaters. „Klar.“ Er ergriff die angebotene Hand, erhob sich schwerfällig wie ein alter Mann und schlürfte in den Nebenraum.

„Tobias!“ Hanna ließ ihren Stift sinken und stand auf. Aber Franzi hatte sie längst überholt und stürmte auf Tobias zu.

Erst Markus‘ ausgestreckter Arm bremste sie. „Langsam kleine Prinzessin. Langsam. Du willst ihn doch nicht gleich über den Haufen rennen.“

Franzi stoppte. Langsam und ehrfürchtig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein.“ Dann trat sie vorsichtig an Tobias heran und umarmte ihn. Hanna beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung und erst danach bot auch sie ihre Umarmung an.

***

Am Ende schaffte Tobias nur ein paar Minuten Qualitätszeit mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen, dann forderte sein Körper und allen voran sein Kopf schon wieder bedingungslos Ruhe. Markus verstand die versteckten Signale und drängte zum Aufbruch.

„Aber wir können ihn doch hier nicht alleine lassen“, widersprach Franzi energisch. „Tante Katharina hat gesagt, dass er nicht alleine bleiben soll, weil es ihm noch schlecht geht.“

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich hier bin“, sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme von der Tür aus. „Ihr macht 's so einen Lärm, dass ihr mein Klopfen gar nicht gehört habt.“

„Franz! Ist was passiert?“ Hanna hielt im Packen von Franzis Sachen inne.

„Nein“, beruhigte sie Franz. „Die Emilie ist nur mit der Katharina noch mal kurz weg und noch nicht wieder zurück. Ich sollte dem Markus ausrichten, ob er vielleicht solange auf dem Hof warten kann?“

Markus zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Auf wen warten? Katharina oder Emilie?“

Tobias lachte kurz auf, bevor er schmerzverzerrt eine Grimasse schnitt. „Na, auf wen wohl? Wer ist denn die neue ständige Begleitung meiner Schwester?“

„Sei vorsichtig, wenn du lachst, sonst tust du dir noch weh“, warnte Markus im Scherz. Aber das zufriedene Lächeln konnte er damit nicht überspielen.

Hanna packte ihre Tasche und schulterte dann beide Rucksäcke auf. Sie hielt ihre Hand für Franz hin. „Komm Franzi, Tobias braucht jetzt wieder etwas Ruhe und wir müssen nach Hause. Nimmst du uns bitte mit, Markus?“

„Klar.“ Markus streckte die Hand aus, um Tobias auf die Schulter zu klopfen, zog sie dann aber rechtzeitig zurück, als er bemerkte das Tobias sogar die Luft anhielt in Erwartung des Schmerzes. „Pass auf dich auf!“ An Franz gewandt, ergänzt er noch: „Katharina kommt dann bald vorbei. Ruf an, wenn etwas ist.“

Franz hob die Hand in Zustimmung und schloss die Tür hinter Markus und den Kindern.

Tobias setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne. „Warum bist du eigentlich vorbeigekommen? Ich dachte, Katharina ist für die Wachablösung zuständig?“

„Und was du eigentlich sagen wolltest ist, dass du gehofft hast, dass Emilie stattdessen kommt und nicht ich“, sagte Franz als wollte er vom Thema ablenken und setzte sich Tobias gegenüber.

Als er die Bewegung merkte, richtete sich Tobias langsam auf. „Was ist passiert?“ Tobias war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Emilie nur Franz gebeten hat, solange sie weg wäre auf dem Hof zu bleiben. Markus zu fragen, war bestimmt einzig und allein Franz‘ Lösung gewesen, dass er selber herkommen konnte.

Wie zur Bestätigung holte Franz tief Luft. Dann kramte er einen dicken weißen Briefumschlag aus einem Beutel und legte ihn auf den Couchtisch. „Das kam heute per Post und ich wollte nicht, dass die Emilie es sieht. Sie macht sich genug Gedanken.“

Tobias starrte den Umschlag an. Aus der Entfernung konnte er die Schrift nicht lesen. Aber auch aus der Nähe wäre es nichts geworden, so wie ihm Buchstaben noch immer vor den Augen verschwammen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl versuchte er zu erraten, was es sein könnte.

„Es ist der Brief von der Staatsanwaltschaft“, löste Franz unvermittelt auf. Er hatte das Grübeln offensichtlich bemerkt.

„Staatsanwaltschaft?“

„Die brauchen eine Aussage von dir und da Dr. Auerbach noch keiner Befragung zugestimmt hat, schicken sie es eben schriftlich.“ Franz zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Emilie schon wieder darüber nachdenken muss. Sie wurde schon von jedem der Besuche hart getroffen.“

Tobias nickte und ergriff dann den Umschlag. Er kämpfte, damit ihn zu öffnen bis Franz ihm seine Hilfe anbot. Wie erwartet, war es ein Fragebogen. „Was soll ich denn da jetzt schreiben?“ Er starrte auf die großen Leerzeilen, die er füllen sollte.

„Was passiert ist und an was du dich erinnerst. Markus kann dir bestimmt helfen, wenn du weder Emilie noch Katharina bitten möchtest“, antwortete Franz.

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Tobias warf die Papiere auf dem Tisch und blickte zu Franz. „Mit der Art und Weise, wie ich es sage, lege ich doch fest, was mit dem Jungen passiert.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Verena hat mir vom Besuch von Melanie Binder erzählt und wie Emilie fast ausgerastet ist, weil sie als Schwester wollte, dass ich ein gutes Wort für Philipp einlege.“

Franz zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was willst du denn erreichen?“

Tobias schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich will, dass er für immer hinter Schloss und Riegel verschwindet und nie wieder irgendjemand das antun kann, was er meiner Familie und mir angetan hat. Ich meine“, er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf die Wand in seinen Rücken, „du musstest meinen Vater sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich tot bin. Emilie hat geglaubt, dass ich tot bin und am Ende habe sogar ich selber geglaubt -“, seine Stimme wurde ganz leise, „- dass ich sterbe.“

Franz blickte stumm vor sich ihn. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich die Emotionen der letzten Wochen. Er war dabei gewesen, als Emilie es erfahren hatte. Er selber hatte es Peter Herbrechter sagen müssen. Falten von Gram und Schmerz, die mit dem Tod vom Andreas nur tiefer geworden sind, hatten erneut herhalten müssen, um wieder Leid zu tragen. „Du bist aber nicht tot. Du hast überlebt. Du hast durchgehalten bis zuletzt.“

„Meine Erinnerungen sind nicht sonderlich klar. Ich kann dir keine Zeiten oder Routen nennen, keine Gesichtsausdrücke oder Worte, aber ich kann mich an den Moment erinnern, als ich den Sprengstoff aus dem Rucksack gezogen habe.“ Tobias schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Wieder stiegen all die Gefühle in ihm auf und sein Herz beschleunigte sich. „Es ist, als wäre meine einzige Erinnerung an diese Tage die absolute Todesangst. Dass der Berg mich umbringen könnte, damit habe ich mich arrangiert. Aber das ein anderer Mensch mich mutwillig versucht zu töten, das lähmt.“ Tobias lehnte seinen Kopf wieder zurück gegen die Lehne und presste seine flache Hand gegen die Stirn, um den Schmerz in seinem Kopf wenigstens etwas entgegenzusetzen.

„Du bist wütend“, fasste Franz zusammen.

„Was du nicht sagst", stellte Tobias zynisch fest. „Aber mein Kopf explodiert fast, wenn ich mich aufrege und dann fängt Emilie an zu weinen und das will ich nicht.“

„Dann kann ich dir nur einen Rat geben“, sagte Franz, stand auf und wanderte zum Fenster. Dort stellte er sich hin und schwieg, während er zum Fenster hinausblickte.

Tobias überlegte, während auf Franz‘ Rücken starrte. Dahinter gab das Fenster einen Blick zum Dachstein frei. Katharina hatte ihn eins der besten Zimmer ausgesucht und sein Vater hatte es sogar erlaubt. Wenn Franz den Rat nicht einfach gab, sondern auf ihn wartete, würde der Ratschlag ihm wohl nicht gefallen. Letztlich wollte er ihn aber doch wissen. „Und der wäre?“

Franz drehte sich um. „Du musst ihm vergeben.“

„Niemals!“ Die Antwort kam, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Die Wut gab ihm genügend Kraft und er sprang auf die Beine. „Du weißt, was er uns angetan hat! Emilie hätte ein paar Stunden nach dem Geröllabgang erfahren können, dass ich am Leben bin.“ Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, während er am Platz schwankte. „Der Heli hätte uns abholen können und ich hätte mit Emilie nach Hause gehen können.“ Immer blasser wurde er ihm Gesicht und er musste schwer schlucken. „Aber Philipp -“

„Es geht aber nicht um ihn, sondern um dich. Du trägst eine Wut in dir, die nur dir schadet. Dir und der Emilie. Oder möchtest du mir etwa erzählen, dass du dich gut fühlst, während du auf zittrigen Beinen stehst? Oder wenn Emilie weint?“ Franz trat einen Schritt auf Tobias zu und hielt die Hand auf. „Denn so weiß wie du im Gesicht bist, bereue ich schon fast meinen kleinen Trick, um dir deutlich zu machen, wie selbstgefährdend deine Wut ist. Du schadest am Ende nur dir selber.“ Er packte Tobias am Ellbogen und drückte sanft nach unten. „Komm, setzt dich wieder. Oder willst du dich hinlegen?“

Tobias kniff die Augen zusammen. Mit Franz' Hilfe ließ er sich auf das Sofa nieder, während er gegen den pulsierenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf ankämpfte. Franz ruhte seine Hand auf Tobias' Schulter und Tobias nutzte diese Geste, um sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. „Tief und gleichmäßig atmen.“

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, Tobias hätte laut aufgelacht bei diesen Worten. Was hätte er auch sonst anders machen sollen, außer ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen. Aber viel mehr sträubte sich alles in Tobias gegen Franz' eigentlichen Rat. „Er bereut es noch nicht einmal“, sagte Tobias lange, bevor er sich wirklich erholt hatte. „Es tut ihm leid, ja, aber das ganze ist ja trotzdem nicht seine Schuld.“

Franz seufzte. Er setzte sich wieder auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa. „Ich habe nicht gut in der Bibellehre aufgepasst. Aber die Gleichnisse aus der Bibel haben mir immer gut gefallen.“

Tobias schnaubte. „Du meinst jetzt nicht das mit der zweiten Wange hinhalten!“

„Nein, das war eine Predigt. Ich meinte zum Beispiel die Geschichte mit dem Kamel und dem Nadelöhr. Das war ein Vergleich, dass ein Kamel leichter durch ein Nadelöhr kommen würde, als ein Reicher in den Himmel.“ Franz lachte leise in sich hinein. Fröhliche Lachfalten verdrängten für einen kurzen Augenblick den erfahren und leidgeprüften Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe mir immer den Peter vorgestellt, wie er vor dem Tor zum Himmel steht und schimpft, weil er nicht reinkommt und dann schlendert neben ihn ein Kamel durch das Nadelöhr in den Himmel.“ Er lachte weiter und auch Tobias musste schmunzeln. Die Vorstellung war amüsant, wenn er auch fast befürchtete, dass sie zutreffend sein könnte.

„Nun ja“, Franz wurde wieder ernst, „ich meinte aber eine andere Geschichte. Da gab es einen Mann, der war so hoch verschuldet, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Der Gutsherr, bei dem er so hoch in der Kreide stand, hatte aber Mitleid und ließ Gnade vor Recht ergehen und erließ ihm seine Schulden. Da traf der ehemalige Schuldner kurz darauf einen Mann, der ihm nur ein paar Cents schuldete, aber anstelle ebenfalls ihm die Schulden zu erlassen, fuhr er das volle Programm, um das Geld einzutreiben.“

„Und?“ Tobias konnte sich nicht wirklich an eine solche Geschichte erinnern, aber vielleicht hatte der Pfarrer ja recht gehabt und er hatte größtenteils auf die Mädels geschaut.

„Vergebung empfangen ist schön, aber wir sollten sie auch gewähren.“

„Er hat mich fast umgebracht“, schoss Tobias zurück. „Das vergibt man nicht so einfach.“

Franz faltete die Hände, legte sie in den Schoß und lehnte sich zurück. „Andreas, Michael und die Jessica haben dir vergeben, als du einen Fehler gemacht hast und weder die Route gemeldet noch die sicherere genommen hast. Das hätte ihnen auch fast das Leben gekostet.“

Betreten blickte Tobias zur Seite. „Das war etwas anderes.“ Seine Kopfschmerzen gaben den perfekten Grund den Arm über die Augen zu legen und sich dahinter zu verstecken.

„War es das?“, hakte Franz nach. „Äußere Umstände haben dich zu einer Entscheidung verleitet, von der du wusstest, dass sie falsch war. Du wusstest, dass die Emilie diese Route nicht nehmen sollte.“ Er blickte Tobias so lange an, bis dieser den Arm von den Augen nahm, zuerst zu Franz und dann auf Boden blickte. „Hast du denn um Verzeihung gebeten?“

„Ja, also so halb“, sagte Tobias. „Aber ich habe es bereut - ich habe es zutiefst bereut.“ Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Bis dahin hatten seine Freunde ihn schon alle halb-vergeben gehabt. Sie hatte sich zusammengetan und ihn gegen alle Vorwürfe der Kammer und den Versicherungen verteidigt, lange bevor er überhaupt selber etwas hätte sagen können. Für eine richtige Entschuldigung hatte aber irgendwie immer die passende Gelegenheit gefehlt.

„Vielleicht weiß der Junge gar nicht, was Reue ist und auch nicht, was es heißt etwas wieder gut zu machen. Du könntest es ihm beibringen.“

Tobias blickte auf und starrte zu Franz. „Emilie hat erzählt, dass du auch schon so mit Frau Lechner geredet hast. Warum interessierst du dich so sehr für den Jungen?“

Franz atmete tief durch, stemmte seine Hände in die Knie und erhob sich langsam. „Weil man nur Fehler nicht wiederholt, wenn man weiß, wie man sie vermeidet.“ Er ergriff die ausgebreiteten Papiere, sammelte sie wieder ein und steckte sie in den Briefumschlag zurück.

Dann verharrte er neben dem flachen Couchtisch. Tobias beobachtete ihn sorgfältig. „Hast du jemals wieder eine Route nicht gemeldet?“

„Nein.“

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verzog Franz den Mund und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Tobias. „Man lernt aus seinen Fehlern. Ich habe aus meinen gelernt und sogar Andreas hat von diesen Lektionen profitiert. Der Junge kann sich selbst und vielen anderen Menschen helfen und sie vor Fehlern bewahren, wenn er sie nur selber erkennt.“

***

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	11. Kapitel 11

Das Gebäude sah von außen genauso trostlos aus, wie von innen. Emilie und Katharina folgten der Erzieherin den langen Gang zum Aufenthaltsraum. Dafür, dass dies eine Wohngruppe für Jugendliche war, wirkte es eher wie ein Kinderheim. Wenigstens der Aufenthaltsraum versprühte Helligkeit und war freundlich eingerichtet. Neben dem obligatorischen Fernseher mit Spielekonsole und Kickertisch gab es eine gemütliche Lounge-Ecke mit Sitzkissen und Sofa. Auf einem dieser weißen Ledersessel saß Melanie. Sie blickte mit leeren Händen auf den Boden.

„Hallo Frau Binder“, begrüßte Emilie die junge Frau.

Diese blickte auf und nickte wortlos.

Katharina ließ die Stille gar nicht erst zu lange werden. „Sie können sich bestimmt noch an mich erinnern. Ich bin bei der Bergrettung. Sie kamen zu uns, weil Sie Ihren Bruder vermisst melden wollten.“

Wieder nickte Melanie. Plötzlich huschten Sorgenfalten über ihre Stirn. „Ist etwas mit Philipp?“

„Nein“, beruhigte sie Emilie. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten im Krankenhaus entschuldigen, als ich Sie so angefahren hatte.“ Sie setzte sich auf eins der Sitzkissen, um nicht länger von oben auf die junge Frau einzureden.

Melanie entspannte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Ihr Mann so schwer verletzt war. Meine Bitte, dass Ihr Mann ein gutes Wort für Tobias einlegt, war unangemessen und falsch. Ich wollte nur -“

„Ihrem Bruder helfen“, vollendete Katharina den Satz. „Deswegen sind wir hier. Weil wir beide Schwestern sind.“ Sie verzog den Mund und blickte kurz nach unten. „Tobias ist mein großer Bruder.“

Die Augen von Melanie weiteten sich und sie schluckte schwer.

Katharina zuckte mit den Achseln. „So kann es gehen. Am Ende treffen sich die Schwestern, um zu klären, was zwischen ihren Brüdern gelaufen ist.“

„Das ganze ist die Schuld von unserem Vater. Er wollte Philipp nicht und während unsere Mutter das immer ausgleichen konnte, habe ich es nicht geschafft. Ich habe es versucht.“ Die junge Frau blickte zur Seite weg. „Ich habe es wirklich versucht.“

Emilie legte tröstend ihre Hand auf Melanies Schulter. „Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe die Fehler Ihres Vaters oder Ihres Bruders zu korrigieren. Sie haben sich in diesem ganzen Debakel ziemlich gut geschlagen.“

„Können Sie bitte 'du' sagen? Ich bin 17 und das ganze Gesiezte macht mich gerade etwas fertig.“ Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel und machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht.

„Klar“, sagte Katharina und setzt sich ebenfalls neben Melanie. „Also du bist nicht schuld. Aber wir können schon gut verstehen, dass du deinem Bruder helfen willst.“

Ruckartig richtete sich Melanie auf und blickte erschrocken zu Emilie. „Wie geht es denn Ihrem Mann. Sind Sie deswegen hier? Ist er etwa – “, sie ließ den Satz unvollendet ausklingen.

Emilie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die ersten Worte zurückzuhalten. Sie war auf Wunsch von Katharina mit gekommen und weil sie eine Entschuldigung für angebracht hielt. Aber die Frage nach Tobias ging ihr schon wieder fast zu nah.

Katharina sprang ihr zu Hilfe und antwortet für sie. „Er ist aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Aber es wird noch einige Wochen dauern, bis wir wissen, ob Schäden zurückbleiben werden.“

Bei dem Wort 'Schäden' erbleichte Melanie. „Schäden? Das heißt, er wird nie wieder ganz gesund?“

„Die Gefahr besteht“, fuhr Katharina fort und legte nun ihrerseits tröstend die Hand auf Emilies Knie. „Aber das wird erst die Zeit zeigen. Im Moment geht es ihm schon viel besser und seine Kopfschmerzen lassen nach. Kopfverletzungen dauern aber.“

„Was heißt das für Philipp?“

„Juristisch kann ich das dir nicht beantworten, aber ich weiß, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft, sobald es medizinisch möglich ist, von Tobias eine Aussage will.“ Katharina hatte jetzt ganz die Führung des Gespräches übernommen. „Aber es bedeutet etwas sehr Wichtiges für dich und wenn du deinem Bruder helfen willst.“

„Ja“, sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin, „das will ich. Was muss ich tun? Was kann ich tun?“

Katharina lächelte vorsichtig. „Die juristische Verteidigung überlässt du am besten Philipps Anwalt. Was Philipp jetzt aber braucht, ist jemand, der ihm hilft, und zwar hilft zu verstehen, was er richtig und was er falsch gemacht hat. Egal was ein Gericht entscheidet und was die Staatsanwaltschaft anklagt. Am Ende muss Philipp mit der Wahrheit und was er gemacht hat, leben. Wenn du nur blindlings alles, was er getan hat, rechtfertigst, hilfst du ihm nur kurzfristig. Wenn du ihm wirklich helfen willst, musst du zu ihm stehen, obwohl er euren Hof und eurer Erbe vernichtet hat.“

„Mama hätte ihn verstanden.“

Emilie seufzte „Das glaube ich dir. Aber euer Leben wird noch lang und die Folgen bleiben. Vielleicht möchtest du gerne im Hochzeitskleid deiner Mutter heiraten. Aber das gibt es nun nicht mehr. Oder du möchtest deinen eigenen Kindern eines Tages Fotos von deiner Mutter zeigen. Auch diese sind unter Tonnen von Stein verschüttet.“

„Selbst wenn du nur deine Geburtskunde benötigst, wirst du jedes Mal dich erinnern, warum es kein Original mehr gibt. Deine Zeugnisse, die du für deine Bewerbungen brauchst – du musst sie dir neu ausdrucken lassen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist“, fuhr Katharina Emilies Aufzählung fort. „Philipp hat aus tiefer Wut und Ärger heraus euer Familienerbe zerstört. Und Verständnis wird eure Familie nicht zusammenhalten, sondern nur Vergebung. Denn egal wie sehr du ihn verstehst, er hat nicht nur seine Zukunft zerstört, sondern auch deine und Marcs sehr erschwert.“

Katharina blickte Melanie, die in sich zusammengesunken war, aufmerksam an. „Dein Bruder braucht keine bloße Verteidigung und auch nicht nur Verständnis, das sind zwar zwei sehr hilfreiche Dinge, aber was er wirklich braucht, ist jemand, der, obwohl er das alles weiß, zu ihm steht und ihm vergibt.“

„Wäre Mama nur nicht gestorben“, brach es aus Melanie heraus. „Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Warum ist sie nur gestorben!“

„Es gibt viele Gründe, wie die Situation entstanden ist. Aber am Ende ist Philipp für seine Handlung verantwortlich, genauso wie du.“ Emilie atmete tief durch.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich meine, was soll ich Marc sagen, wenn er nach all den Dingen fragt, die Sie jetzt genannt haben.“ Melanie blickte von Katharina zu Emilie. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“

„Du kennst deinen Bruder gut und du weißt vermutlich, wie schwer er es nimmt“, sagte Katharina.

„Er wollte nicht wiederkommen. Er wollte auf diesem Berg sterben“, sagte Melanie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Aber er lebt und muss nun mit dieser Schuld leben. Genauso wie du dich seiner Schuld stellen musst, muss er sich seiner Schuld stellen. Du kannst nicht einfach alles nur verstehen und entschuldigen.“

Melanie wischte sich die Augen trocken und nickte bedächtig. „Sie meinen, dass ich mich weniger um das Urteil sorgen sollte, als vielmehr seine Schwester sein, die ihn liebt, obwohl er das gemacht hat? Ich soll mich mehr darum kümmern, ihm klar zu machen, dass ich ihn liebe, unabhängig davon, was er gemacht hat? Das wäre wichtiger und würde ihm mehr helfen, als wenn Ihr Mann ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegt?“

„Um Tobias ging es jetzt gar nicht“, warf Emilie ein. „Wir sind hergekommen, weil wir wissen, wie es ist, im Leben allein und ohne Mutter auszukommen, während man trotzdem sich seinem Vater und seinen Geschwistern stellen muss.“ Emilie und Katharina blickten einander an. „Das ist dann der Zeitpunkt für gute Freunde.“

„Aber Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht.“

„Wir haben es uns nicht gesucht, aber wir haben dich kennengelernt und dadurch auch eine Verantwortung bekommen“, erklärte Emilie. „So ist das im Leben manchmal. Manche Möglichkeiten sucht man sich und manche bekommt man vor die Füße gelegt. Ob man dann darauf herumtrampelt oder sich ihrer annimmt, ist die eigene Entscheidung.“

„Danke“, flüsterte die junge Frau. „Danke“

***

Katharina ließ den Wagen die letzten Zentimeter ausrollen und zog dann die Handbremse an. Nach dem Abstellen des Motors klang nur noch die Klimaanlage in der Stille des Wagens.

„War es richtig?“, fragte Katharina ihre Schwägerin und blickte sie von der Seite an.

„Ja.“

„Hatten wir denn überhaupt ein Recht, uns so in ihr Leben einzumischen? Ich meine, was wenn wir uns irren und ihre sture Verteidigungshaltung für Philipp genau das Richtige ist?“ Katharina zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung und spielte damit.

„Weißt du“, begann Emilie und wickelte den Träger ihrer Handtasche um ihre Handfläche. „Ich habe mir einfach vorgestellt, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich gestorben wäre und meine Kinder in dieser Situation gewesen wäre. Was hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass jemand Hanna rät? Und was hätte ich mir für Lukas gewünscht.“

Katharina erschauderte. „Wie kannst du dir so etwas vorstellen? Über so etwas möchte ich noch nicht einmal nachdenken.“

Emilie lachte auf. „Wenn du erst mal Kinder hast, dann wirst du verstehen, dass die Vorstellung sofort und ohne Abstellknopf kommt. Sie ist dein permanenter Begleiter.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder ernst. „ Ich hätte mir jedenfalls gewünscht, dass sie zusammenhalten, einander helfen, auf Fehler aufmerksam machen, aber auch vergeben.“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Familie jemals so enden könnte“, sagte Katharina und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das passt einfach nicht zu euch.“

„So weit sind wir gar nicht entfernt davon.“ Emilie richtete ihren Blick aus der Scheibe auf die Berge. „Einmal stand unser Hof kurz vor der Zwangsversteigerung. Der Termin war schon angesetzt und wir begannen unsere Möbel heraus zu tragen.“ Sie blickte auf das erschrockene Gesicht von Katharina. „Damals hatte Franz noch eine eigene Pension und er hatte mir erlaubt einen Großteil meines Hausstands dort unterzubringen.“

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst.“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte für ein anderes Mal. Aber wenn du so vor dem Aus steht und so verzweifelt bist, dann kommen dir schon böse Gedanken“, fuhr Emilie fort. „Dann denkt man schon manchmal 'Wenn ich den Hof net ham darf, dann soll ihn niemand bekommen'.“

Katharina nickte und blickte sich erneut um. Auf jedem Gebäude verweilte einen Moment lang ihr Fokus, als würde sie die Häuser genauer als jemals zuvor anschauen.

„So viel hängt an einem solchen Gebäude. Das ist keine gemietete Stadtwohnung oder ein Haus im Grünen. Hier liegen Familienodysseen und Jahrhunderte von eigener Geschichte drin. Stefan, mein erster Mann, ist hier in diesem Haus geboren worden. Seine Eltern sind hier in diesem Haus gestorben. Nicht weit weg in einem Krankenhaus oder in einem Altenheim. Ich selber stand neben Stefan, als der Bestatter seinen Vater aus dem Bett abgeholt hat.“

Katharina erschauderte es erneut. „Hör auf damit, bitte.“

Emilie grinste. „Willst du wissen, welches Zimmer es genau war?“

„Nein, danke.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So genau brauch' ich es nicht zu wissen.”

„Jedenfalls hätte ich mich gefreut, wenn einer meiner Nachbarn oder Freunde meine Kinder nicht alleine gelassen hätte. Wir mögen vielleicht uns geirrt haben in dem Ratschlag, aber niemals in der Tat der Hilfe. Unsere Meinung kann sie ablehnen, aber dass wir uns gekümmert haben, bleibt für immer.“

„Hast Recht.“ Katharina entspannte sich wieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr im Auto. Sie stöhnte. „Ich muss ja zu Tobias, bevor er herkommt.“ Sie drehte sich zu Emilie um und nahm aber dann doch wieder den ursprünglichen Gesprächsfaden auf. „Trotzdem. Zum Glück kann dir ein solches Szenario nicht passieren. Denn wenn dir irgendetwas passieren sollte, würde Tobias niemals deine Kinder im Stich lassen oder benachteiligen.“

Emilie blickte müde zum Haus. Lukas' Fahrrad lehnte am Scheunentor und Franzi hatte ihren Ball im Rundbeet vor dem Haus liegen gelassen. „So wie es aussieht, bin ich es doch eher, die ihn verlieren wird, oder? Du kennst das Gefühl auch. Von Andreas. Und jetzt wieder bei Markus, nicht wahr?“

Unwillkürlich huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Katharinas Gesicht. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“ Sie blickte zu ihrer Freundin.

„Weil du Markus nicht nein gesagt hast und ihr doch mehr als Freunde seid?“

Katharina umfasste das Lenkrad. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich so stark, dass ihre Fingerspitzen weiß wurden. „Ich bin nicht so stark wie du, ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn ihm etwas passiert.“

Emilie lachte bitter auf. „Ich kann und konnte es auch nicht bei Tobias ertragen.“

„Da irrst du dich, Emilie. Tobias ist mein Bruder, aber ich saß bei dir auf dem Hof und du hast alles machen müssen. Tobias hat da oben auf dem Berg überlebt, aber du hast dich hier unten gegen den Tod gestellt. Er hat auf den Berg bekämpft, du aber hast wochenlang hier unten -“ Katharina gingen die Worte aus und sie blickte weg.

Die Stille wurde bedrückend. Nur gedämpft drangen Geräusche von draußen ein.

„So sehr man sich liebt, so sehr leidet man unter dem Verlust“, sagte Emilie schließlich. „Je größer die Liebe, desto größer der Schmerz.“

„Dann ist doch nur die Frage, ob das Glück mehr wiegt, als das potentielle Leid, oder?“ Wieder wanderten Katharinas Blicke zum Haus und dem Fenster zu Markus' Fremdenzimmer. Dann blickte Katharina zu Emilie, die in die Ferne zu den Bergen schaute.

„Ich denke ja - ja, es ist es wert. Denn die Zeit des Glücks ist länger als die Zeit des Schmerzes und die Erinnerungen wiegen mehr als die Jahre.“ Sie drehte sich zu Katharina um und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ich war mit Stefan über zehn Jahre glücklich. Wir haben drei Kinder. So hart es auch nach Stefans Tod war, niemand konnte mir diese Erinnerungen nehmen. Er blieb in meinen und den Kindern ihren Köpfen der perfekte Ehemann und Vater. Lukas erinnert mich jeden Tag an ihn. Er läuft wie er und seine Stimme klingt wie Stefan. Hanna ist ihm manchmal so ähnlich, wenn sie etwas will und Franzi lacht wie er. Sie hat ihn nie lachen gehört, aber doch lacht sie wie er.“ Emilie musste noch einmal wegblicken und erneut ihre Gedanken sammeln. „Also das mit dem perfekten Ehemann, hatte sich dann auch in meiner Erinnerung erledigt, aber die Zeit reinigt die Erinnerungen von nutzlosen Ballast. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an die Zahnbürste, die er immer liegen gelassen hatte. Oder an die Kühlschranktür, die er nicht richtig schloss. Als er noch lebte, hatte mich das so was von aufgeregt. Stattdessen erinnere ich mich an unsere erste Nacht in der Scheune und wie er mich raus schleusen musste, weil seine Eltern kamen.“

Katharina lachte auf. „Du bist mit deinem ersten Ehemann herumgeschlichen?“

Emilie stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Wir sind wie Teenager, die wir auch waren, herumgeschlichen und haben heimlich in der Schule geknutscht.“

„Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Du - Bäuerin und Hausherrin, die sogar mit einem einzigen Wort meinem Bruder zum Schweigen bringen kann; die ihm im Zweifelsfall sogar befehlen könnte im Bett zu bleiben? Du knutschst heimlich?“

„Hat Tobias nie erzählt, wie lange wir unsere Beziehung geheim gehalten haben?“

„Du machst Witze, oder?“ Das Erstaunen stand Katharina ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber warum denn?“

Emilie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir haben herumgedruckst und es gut versteckt. Niemand hat etwas geahnt, bis meine Schwester kam. Die hat 's gesehen, erkannt und gepetzt.“ Für einen Moment spürte Emilie die Wehmut, dass Jessika wieder gegangen war. Dass sie es wieder nicht in einem Dorf ausgehalten hatte und zurück in die weite Welt und die dort versprochene Freiheit, aufgebrochen war.

Katharina schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als wenn sie sich die Anekdote bildhaft vorstellen würde. Dann wurde sie wieder Ernst. „Du meinst wirklich, dass es das wert ist?“

„An was denkst du zuerst, wenn du an Andreas denkst? An den Schmerz oder an eure glücklichen Momente?“

„Ich vermisse ihn. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich.“

„Aber nur, weil du so gute Erinnerungen hast. Entweder du fängst etwas mit Markus an, dann aber richtig und mit allen guten Erinnerungen, die du bekommen kannst. Denn die Zeit steht nicht still und kehrt auch nie zurück. Oder du lässt es bleiben. Ein hin und her - mal Trennung mal Liebe, das wird dich nur verletzen und wie ein Löschstift über die guten Erinnerungen fahren, bis keine mehr übrig sind.“ Emilie drehte sich um und blickte auf die Straße Richtung Tal. „Das ist wie auf unseren Wiesen. Damit irgendetwas wächst, braucht es Regen. Aber die bunte Wiese genießt man nur im Sonnenschein. Erst nach verzogenen Regenwolken kann man in den Erinnerungen der guten Tage schwelgen.“

Katharina trommelte auf dem Lenkrad. „Und wenn ihm etwas passiert?“

„Dann hast du eine Scheune voller Erinnerungen – einen unschätzbaren Reichtum an gelebtem Leben voller Liebe.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für dieses Risiko bereit bin. Mein Ex-Freund Thomas hat mich mit einer anderen betrogen und alle haben es gewusst, nur ich nicht.“ Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Um in deinem Vergleich zu bleiben: wenn man erlebt, wie schmerzhaft es ist, wenn alles Stroh in der Scheune vom Schimmel zersetzt wird, dann ist man nicht mehr bereit, so viele Ballen in die Scheune einzulagern.“

Emilie betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Dann verstehe ich, warum es dir so schwer fällt, dich wirklich auf einen anderen Mann einzulassen.“ Emilie legte ihre Hand auf Katharinas und drückte leicht zu.

„Weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus blickte sie zu Emilie und beantwortet die rhetorische Frage gleich selber: „dass du Recht hast und ich noch immer die Scheune voller Erinnerungen habe. Es gibt sogar Erinnerungen, die nicht von diesem Verrat beschmiert sind. Ich bin nicht über Thomas hinweg und wenn er hier auftauchen würde ...“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Markus' schwarzer Pickup bog schwungvoll um die Kurve und bremste scharf vor dem Haus. Katharina runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist etwas?”, fragte Emilie und lehnte sich besorgt vor.

Franzi, Hanna und Markus stiegen aus. Katharina seufzte erleichtert. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Für einen Moment habe ich gedacht, dass Tobias mit im Wagen sitzt. Ihr habt mich ja alle ausführlich gewarnt und ich hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde dort sein sollen.“

Emilie schmunzelte. „Dann solltest du wahrscheinlich jetzt schnell ins Hotel fahren, bevor er sich wirklich ein Taxi hier her nimmt.“

„Ein Taxi?“ Katharina schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte. „Wenn ich euren Geschichten Glauben schenken darf, müssen wir doch eher mit einem Helikopter rechnen, oder?“

Ein breites Lachen vertrieb den bis eben noch düsteren Ausdruck auf Emilies Gesicht. „Du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass ich, sobald ich die hungrige Meute da im Haus gefüttert habe, nochmal vorbeikomme und es dann besser wäre, wenn ich ihm auch im Hotel antreffen würde.“

Katharina lachte auf. „Mach' ich. Aber erwarte nicht zu viel. Schlaf ist noch immer sein treuer Begleiter, auch wenn er es gerne anders hätte.“

Emilie nickte. Sie zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick. „Und was Markus angeht - treffe bald deine Entscheidung, ob dir das Risiko es wert ist. Denn der nächste Regen kommt bestimmt und dann solltest du schon ein paar Erinnerungen in deiner Scheune haben.“

Katharinas Blick hing an Markus, der von der Tür aus zu ihnen herüber winkte. Während Markus im Haus verschwand, nickte sie.

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Emilie die Beifahrertür. Sie war mit einem Bein schon ausgestiegen, da drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Katharina um. „Du darfst Tobias auch gerne ausrichten, dass er so lange schlafen kann, wie er will – solange er immer wieder aufwacht. “

„Wird gemacht.“

Der startende Motor übertönte den Knall der Beifahrertür und Katharina fuhr vom Hof, während Emilie straffen Schrittes zur Eingangstür lief. Solange Tobias immer wieder aufwachen würde, sollte er ruhig schlafen.

***

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	12. Kapitel 12

„Ah, da kommt ja unser Held!“ Ben lehnte sich zurück und grinste breit, als Tobias in die Bergrettungszentrale kam. „Wie ich hörte, hast du dich mutig gegen den Berg gestemmt und gewonnen.“

Tobias entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als er sich auf einen freien Stuhl setzte. „Wer erzählt denn so ein Schmarrn?“

„Deine Kinder“, antwortete Ben und wartete schelmisch grinsend auf die Reaktion.

„Na dann, ist es wohl die reine Wahrheit, “ gab Tobias klein bei.

Ben lachte auf.

Die Tür ging auf und Michi spazierte herein. Als er Tobias sah, hielt er kurz inne. „Siehst noch immer richtig mies aus“, brummelte er als Begrüßung. Dann klopfte er Tobias auf die Schulter und wartete bis dieser auch aufstöhnte. „Und klingen tust du auch wie ein alter Mann. In meine Kiste kommst du so nicht mehr. Erst wenn dir Verena einen schönen neuen Flugtauglichkeitsschein ausstellt, dann darfst du wieder einsteigen.“

Tobias lehnte sich so weit wie möglich weg von Michi. Er hustete. „Ja, ja, mal sehen, ob das noch in diesem Jahrtausend geschieht.“

„Sag, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich habe da einen oder zwei Tricks die gute Frau Ärztin zu überzeugen“, bot Michi großzügig an.

„Ich glaube, auf solche Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten“, sagte Tobias. „Ich bräuchte eher jemand, der meiner Schwester sagt, dass Physiotherapie nicht so schmerzhaft sein sollte. Oder ihr erklären, dass ich mir den Kopf verletzt habe und nicht den Rest des Körpers.“ Er dehnte seine Schultern und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

Markus öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und stürmte herein. Er stockte kurz und sein Blick blieb bei Tobias haften. „Ich hoffe, du machst dir keine Hoffnung, dass du zu einem Einsatz mit darfst.“

„Ha, ha, ha“, kommentierte Tobias genervt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Markus und der Rest der Gruppe lachte über seinen frustrierten Ausdruck.

„Wie geht es deinem Bruder?“, schoss Tobias zurück. Als Verteidigungsstrategie war das ein guter Anfang.

Markus stoppte schlagartig, verzog den Mund und atmete dann tief aus. „Besser. Er fährt morgen wieder nach München zum weiteren Studium. Johanna hat ihm da irgendetwas organisiert.“

„Hast du noch mal mit ihm gesprochen?“, fragte Michi. „Deine Mutter hat dich doch immer wieder gefragt.“

„Johanna“, er betonte ihren Namen deutlich, „hat mich immer wieder angerufen. Aber deswegen muss ich ja noch nicht bereit sein, oder?“ Er ging zum Tisch und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Alle Blicken ruhten auf ihn. „Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit, okay?“, ergänzte er, während er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Klar.“ Michi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber er ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen.

In die folgende Stille konnte Tobias dann seine eigentliche Frage stellen. „Hast du mal kurz Zeit, Markus?“

„Oh oh!“ Michi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da wohnen zwei im selben Haus und das Gespräch findet auf der Arbeit statt. Das ist nicht gut.“ Zwei scharfe und ein amüsierter Blick trafen den Piloten, der breit grinsend die Hände hob.

„Klar“, antwortet Markus. Er warf den beiden anderen einen bedeutungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck zu.

Michi quittierte den Blick mit verdrehten Augen, aber schnappte sich Ben am Ärmel und schob ihn zur Tür. „Erst soll ich die Berichte machen und dann soll ich sie sofort alles liegen und stehen lassen, weil die Herren etwas zu besprechen haben“, beschwerte sich Ben lautstark, als Michi ihn mit nach draußen zog. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu und dämpfte den Wortschwall.

„So, was gibt es Wichtiges, dass es Emilie nicht erfahren soll?“

„Die Emilie kann 's schon wissen. Aber Franz soll es nicht mitbekommen.“ Tobias zog einen zusammengefalteten Brief aus der Jackentasche und reichte ihn Markus.

Dieser las ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich würde ja selber fahren, aber Verena stellt auf stur, solange ich noch die Schwindelanfälle habe. Irgendwie glaube ich ihr, dass sie das Verkehrsamt informieren würde und den Ärger will ich dann doch nicht. Emilie aber wird auf dem Hof gebraucht und Franz -“

„Franz würde den gesamten Weg nur wieder alle seine Punkte durchgehen“, vollendete Markus den Satz. „Aber ich werde auch in der Bergrettung gebraucht.“

„Michi kann dich in 15 Minuten abholen. Bei einem offiziellen Einsatz ist das kein Problem.“

Markus blickte erneut auf den Brief. „Ein Besuch im Gefängnis. Deine Idee?“

„Irgendwie.“

„Irgendwie?“ Markus machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Tobias aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Markus klopfte mit den Finger auf die Stuhllehne, während er überlegte. „Also gut.” Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging zur Tür. Mühselig erhob sich Tobias, um ihn zu folgen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bergrettungszentrale und gingen zu Markus' schwarzen Pickup.

Ben blickte von seiner Arbeit vor seinem Laden auf und hielt inne die Preisschilder zu überprüfen. „Wo wollt ihr den hin?“

„Wir müssen noch mal weg“, rief Markus zurück. „Ruf mich an, wenn was ist!“ Bevor Ben einen weiteren Einspruch gelten machen konnte, startete Markus den Motor und fuhr los.

***

Das Schweigen im Wagen wurde bedrohlicher, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen.

„Wie lang soll der Besuch dauern?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Tobias blickte starr nach draußen zu der entlang rauschenden Landschaft.

„Was versprichst du dir davon?“, hakte Markus nach.

Tobias schwieg.

Markus trommelte auf dem Lenkrad herum. Einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Mitfahrer wagte er trotz der anspruchsvollen Strecke. „Hör zu, ich fahre dich gerne und wenn du nicht erwartest, dass ich diesen Besuch geheim halte, ist das ganze auch kein Problem. Aber eine Antwort wäre schon ganz schön.“

Tobias warf die Hände in die Luft und ließ sich laut auf seine Oberschenkel fallen. „Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was ich dort will“, gab er zu. In seiner Stimme lag die pure Frustration. „ Die Staatsanwaltschaft will eine Aussage von mir, eine Meinung, eine Empfehlung, irgend so etwas. Gert war schon zweimal inoffiziell bei uns auf dem Hof. Ich glaube, wenn er das nächste Mal kommt, wird es offiziell.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn, verzog den Mund, als er seine Wunde traf und ließ den Arm wieder sinken.

Sie fuhren in einen Tunnel und Markus schaltete das Licht ein. Neben ihnen entstand aus der Tunnelbeleuchtung ein gelber Streifen Licht. Nur das gleichmäßige Surren des Motors untermalte die gespenstische Stille. Als sie den Tunnel verließen und wieder in das helle Tageslicht stießen, fuhr Tobias fort. „Weißt du, ich habe die Macht es ihm zu versauen oder zu helfen und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll oder will“, fuhr Tobias fort. „Franz hat eine klare Meinung – er will, dass ich ihm helfe. Und Emilie will, dass das Ganze endlich hinter uns bleibt und nicht weiterhin ein permanenter Begleiter. Aber ich kann nicht richtig schlafen, ich darf nicht fliegen. Ich darf ja noch nicht einmal Auto fahren. Es stehen noch mindestens drei Zahnarztbesuche an, um die Zähne wieder zurichten und -“ Er warf die Hände erneut in die Luft. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht.“

„Du hoffst also, du wirst dir klarer, wenn du mit ihm redest.“

„Irgend so etwas – ja“, sagte Tobias. „Ich muss ja eine Antwort geben. Großartig länger kann ich sie nicht hinauszögern.“

Markus nickte.

Den Rest der Fahrt hingen beide Männer ihren Gedanken nach. Bei einer Rettung in den Bergen hatten sie schon manchmal allein durch ihre Kraft, Ausbildung, Mut und Durchhaltevermögen das Schicksal anderer Menschen in ihrer Hand gehalten. Sie standen zwischen den Abgrund und der Sicherung. In solchen Momenten kam es auf Sekundenbruchteile an, wo eine Entscheidung fiel. Noch nie hatte Tobias so viel Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken und noch nie sollte er eine solche Entscheidung mit Worten anstelle mit einer einfachen Handlung kundtun.

Auf dem Berg rettete man jedes mögliche Leben. Danach drehte man sich zur Not um und ging seinen eigenen Weg nach Hause. Aber diese Option hatte Tobias nicht. Er konnte sich nicht wegdrehen, sondern musste sein eigenes Urteil fällen.

Tobias schluckte schwer als die ersten Schilder und Wegbeschreibungen auftauchten. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie den ausgeschilderten Besucherparkplatz. Markus schaltete den Motor ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wütend sein darf, auf dass, was er Emilie und Katharina und dir angetan hat, oder ob ich Mitleid mit ihm haben sollte, weil sein Vater so mies ist“, sagte Tobias in die Stille.

„Meinetwegen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich kann gut damit leben, dass du wieder heil bist und das wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Emilie und Katharina, das ist schon etwas anderes.“ Markus zuckte mit den Schultern „Und trotzdem kann ich den Jungen irgendwie verstehen – es ist der Albtraum jedes Adoptivkindes. Genauso wie jedes Kind heimlich fürchtet, nur adoptiert worden zu sein, genauso fürchtet das Adoptivkind genau die Zurückweisung zu erleben, die es erwartet. Bei Philipp kam beides zusammen.“

„Ich glaube, wir beide wissen viel über schwierige Väter“, sagte Tobias, während Markus seinen Blick stur gerade aushielt, verschwunden in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen.

Tobias ballte seine Hände zu einer Faust. Dann stieg er aus und verharrte einen Moment. Die Luft war trotz des Sommers noch kühl und angenehm. Er steckte seine Hände in die Taschen der leichten Jacke. Auf seiner Stirn und auf der Kopfseite stachen die roten Wunden deutlich hervor. Er brauchte zwar keinen Verband mehr, aber die Haare waren noch lange nicht so weit gewachsen, dass sie die Narben zudecken konnten.

Markus ließ seinem Freund einen Moment noch Ruhe. Dann klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, bringen wir es hinter uns.“

***

Es war zwar noch eine Jugendeinrichtung, aber das ganze Prozedere bis Tobias und Markus in einem Besucherraum saßen, hatte locker eine Stunde gedauert. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ging eine Tür auf. Philipp Binder kam herein. Tobias musterte ihn, während Philipp langsam in den Raum trat. Außer ihnen waren nur noch zwei Justizbeamte und Markus in dem Besucherraum zugegen. Die kahlen Holztische und einfache Plastikstühle unterstrichen die frostige Atmosphäre der vergitterten Fenster, durch die nur müde das Sonnenlicht eindrang.

Philipp zog den Stuhl heraus. Auf dem Boden knirschte der Dreck.

Markus lehnte am Tisch hinter Tobias und wachte über seinen Freund mit verschränkten Armen. Philipp schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Auch Tobias schaute er nur kurz an, bevor er die Holzmaserung auf dem Tisch aufmerksam musterte.

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte laut. Beide Justizbeamten standen nah genug, um jederzeit eingreifen zu können, aber auch weit genug weg, dass Tobias und Philipp eine Chance hatten miteinander zu reden.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Überrascht von Philipps Stimme zuckte Tobias zusammen.

„Melanie hat mir erzählt, dass die Kopfverletzung lebensgefährlich war. Das wollte ich nicht.“ Philipp folgte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger einer Maserung auf der Tischplatte. Seine Fingernägel waren ungewöhnlich kurz geschnitten oder vielleicht abgekaut.

„War es das wirklich wert?“, fragte Tobias. „War das Zerstören des Hofs mein Leben wert?“

Philipp blickte starr nach unten und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Damit hielt er die Antwort zurück, die er gerne gegeben hätte. Stattdessen zuckte er mit der rechten Schulter „Ich hatte nicht soweit gedacht. Ich wollte nicht -“ Er brach ab.

Wieder tickten wertvolle Minuten der Besuchszeit ab.

Plötzlich setzte Tobias sich aufrecht hin. Seine Bewegung war so ruckartig, dass alle im Raum, auch die Justizvollzugsbeamten, erschraken. „Wissen Sie, Philipp, warum ich hergekommen bin? Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich Antworten auf meine Fragen bekommen würde. Ist mein Leben so wenig wert, dass es für eine Racheaktion gegen Ihren Adoptivvater herhalten muss? Was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass ich fast meine Familie nicht wieder gesehen hätte? Was kann ich – was kann meine Frau dafür, dass Sie zur Adoption freigegeben worden sind und Ihr Adoptivvater ungeeignet war? Ist das etwa meine Schuld?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, unterbrach Philipp ihn. „Ich wollte Sie da nicht mit reinziehen. Ich dachte, dass - ich -“ Ihm gingen die Worte aus.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Sie dachten – Sie dachten, dass Ihr Leid rechtfertigt, dass alle anderen mitleiden müssen. Wenn Sie schon so die Arschkarte im Leben gezogen haben, warum soll es dann den anderen besser gehen?“ Tobias wurde lauter und sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Er fühlte die Wut zurückkommen. „Wissen Sie was? Sie haben ganz Recht. Wenn ich etwas Nettes tue und im letzten Moment einspringe und einem anderen Bergführer aushelfe, dann sollten alle anderen davon profitieren, oder? Allen voran, wenn ich dafür zuerst in eine Gerölllawine komme und dann als Krönung noch fast mit Sprengstoff in die Luft gejagt werde oder, mein persönlicher Favorit, einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt werden sollte, nicht wahr? Nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen liebevollen Schläge und Tritte gegen den Kopf.“

Philipp blickte zur Seite weg.

Tobias sah die Reaktion und hielt plötzlich inne. Soviel hatte er weder sagen wollen, noch hatte er erwartet mit dieser Vehemenz zu reagieren. Die beiden Justizbeamten waren näher herangetreten. Unsicher blickten sie von Tobias zu Philipp, als ob sie nicht wüssten, von wem die größere Gefahr ausging.

„Sagen Sie es ruhig. Sie werden sich dafür einsetzen, dass ich die maximal mögliche Strafe bekomme. Weil ich das ja verdient habe!“ Philipp sprach mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die die trotzige Reaktion aber nicht verbergen konnte.

„Nein.“ Tobias war selber überrascht, als er plötzlich so klar die Antwort kannte. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich verzeihe Ihnen. Ich verzeihe Ihnen, dass mein Freund meiner Frau sagen musste, dass ich vermutlich im Berg tödlich verunglückt bin. Ich verzeihe Ihnen, dass Sie Franz gezwungen haben zu meinen Vater zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass mich eine Gerölllawine erwischt hat. Ich verzeihe Ihnen, dass Sie mich als Kollateralschaden umbringen wollten. Aber das tue ich nicht ihretwegen, sondern meinetwegen.“ Tobias zeigte auf sich selber. „Ich werde mich nicht von Ihrer Ungerechtigkeit dazu verleiten lassen, dass ich permanent wütend durch die Gegend laufe. Ich vergebe Ihnen, denn ich werde nicht warten, bis Sie irgendetwas bereuen oder auch nur einsehen, was Sie angerichtet haben.“  
Tobias atmete tief durch und stand auf. „Gehen Sie Ihren Weg und lassen Sie bitte mich und meine Familie in Frieden. Aber Sie können sich es merken - ich vergebe Ihnen.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, während Philipp ihn ungläubig ansah. „Vielleicht sollten Sie auch ein paar Menschen verzeihen, nicht, weil die es verdient hätten, sondern weil Sie sich selbst damit von der Wut befreien könnten.“

Er streckte die Hand aus.

Verdutzt blickte Philipp die Hand an. Seine eigenen blieben auf dem Tisch liegen.

„Machen Sie es gut!“ Tobias zog die Hand zurück, drehte sich zu Markus um und sagte: „Lass uns gehen. Ich habe jetzt, weswegen ich gekommen bin.“

Verblüfft zuckte Markus leicht mit den Achseln und öffnete dann seine verschränkten Arme. „Okay.“ Sie ließen den immer noch überrascht und doch wieder wütenden jungen Mann zurück.

Tobias konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Gebäude herauskommen. Als endlich das Tor hinter ihnen wieder einriegelte, atmete er tief durch und schloss die Augen, um die frische Luft zu genießen. Dann folgte Tobias mit locker leichten Schritten über die Kieselsteine des Parkplatzes Markus, bis er das Auto erreicht hatte.

Markus blieb neben der Fahrertür stehen und lehnte sich gegen das Fahrzeug. „Alles okay?“  
Tobias grinste. „So erleichtert habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Fahren wir zu Emilie, ich habe sie viel zu lange nicht mehr in den Arm genommen.“

„Das war erst heute früh“, gab Markus zu bedenken.

„Wenn du gerade noch mal davon gekommen bist, es für eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr zu können, dann sind ein paar Stunden schon zu lange“, erklärte Tobias.

Markus lachte auf und öffnete per Fernbedienung die Autotüren. „Ganz offensichtlich müssen manchen Menschen erst ein Gefängnis von innen sehen, um wahre Freiheit zu finden.“

„Spar' dir deine Kalendersprüche und fahr lieber“, nörgelte Tobias, während er grinsend einstieg.

***

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	13. Kapitel 13

„Und wie lief es?“ Markus lehnte sich gegen das Scheunentor und beobachtete Tobias beim Arbeiten. „So wie du arbeitest, bist du entweder wieder fit oder sauer, dass Verena dich noch nicht flugtauglich geschrieben hat.“

Tobias lachte auf. „Sie wartet noch auf die Testergebnisse.“ Er hielt inne. „Braucht ihr mich?“

„Falls du fragst, ob wir einen Einsatz haben? Dann nein, aber du könntest uns ruhig mal wieder mit deinem Charme besuchen. Ben fängt schon an sich im Heli heimisch zu fühlen.“

„Keine Sorge“, sagte Tobias und begann wieder Heu umzuschichten „Den krieg ich da schon wieder raus.“

Das leise Surren eines Motors unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. Markus drehte sich um. „Erwartet ihr Gäste?“

„Eigentlich nicht.“ Tobias lehnte die Heugabel an die Wand und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Aus der Haustür trat Emilie. Sie hatte offensichtlich ebenfalls das Auto gehört.

Als Tobias sah, wer aus dem Auto stieg, änderte er automatisch die Richtung und eilte zu Emilie. „Was wollen Sie hier?“, fragte er und nahm dabei bewusst die Unhöflichkeit in Kauf.

Sabine Lechner lächelte etwas verlegen. „Wir wollten eigentlich nur nach Ihnen schauen und uns erkundigen, wie es Ihnen geht.“

„Und ich wollte mich entschuldigen“, ergänzte Carsten Lechner.

Emilie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie warf Tobias einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Aber bei ihr gewann die Höflichkeit die Oberhand. „Wir haben nicht mit Ihnen so bald gerechnet. Das ist etwas unerwartet“, sagte sie so neutral wie möglich. Sie ging auf die Lechners zu und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Aber schön, dass Sie da sind. Ich hatte eher einen Anruf erwartet.“

„Wir sind gerade auf den Weg nach Graz und wollten vorher vorbei kommen. Das ist sehr spontan gewesen. Aber wir haben es solange vor uns hergeschoben, dass wir jetzt einfach bei Ihnen angehalten haben.“ Sabine Lechner strich mit ihren Händen entlang ihrer Hose, als ob ihre Hände feucht wären. Etwas unbeholfen und unschlüssig stand sie neben ihren Wagen.

Tobias verharrte auf der obersten Stufe. Ihm war nicht, wie ein weiteres Déjà-vu und ungewollter Erinnerungspflege. Jeden Morgen beim Rasieren sah er die Narben deutlich genug. Er konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft am Tag er Emilie dabei erwischte, dass sie ihn einfach anstarrte, als müsste sie sich vergewissern, dass er noch da war.

„Herr Herbrechter?“ Carsten stand in respektvoller Entfernung, aber er war doch auf ihn zugekommen. „Meine Entschuldigung war ernst gemeint. Ich hätte Philipp gleich die Koordinaten sagen sollen, spätesten aber, nachdem Sie sich an der Brücke verletzt hatte, als sie mich sicherten.“ In seiner Haltung und seinen Worten lag etwas Aufrichtiges.

Tobias blickte über den Hof. Neben Lechners Wagen standen Emilie und Sabine. Seine Frau blickte ihn auffordernd an. Aber er wusste, dass sie auch zu ihm stehen würde, wenn er die Annahme verweigern würde.

Dann aber fiel sein Blick auf Franz, der mit seiner blauen Arbeitsjacke neben der Schubkarre stand und mit einem Blick die ganze Misere erfasst hatte. Wieder hallten seine Worte nach über den Vergleich der Schuldentilgung. In einem Dorf, wo jeder irgendwie verschuldet oder überschuldet war, war das ein passender Vergleich. Aber auch in seiner Arbeit hatte er schon manche Dummheit gemacht, die ihn Andreas und auch Emilie immer wieder verziehen hatten.

Er atmete tief durch und musste mühselig mit sich kämpfen. „Entschuldigung angenommen.“ Die Worte fielen ihm schwer, aber endlich hatte er sie über die Lippen gebracht. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in allen Gesichtern, als wäre er der letzte gewesen, der an seinen Groll festgehalten hatte.

„Danke“, sagte Carsten und lächelte befreit auf.

Tobias trat die Stufen hinunter und Emilie kam ihm entgegen. Sie lachte ihn freundlich an und lehnte sich bereitwillig in seine geöffneten Arme. „Und, was haben Sie entschieden?“, fragte sie Sabine. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Zuerst“, begann Carsten, „haben wir eine genaue Situationsanalyse durchgeführt und dann die Schuld korrekt verteilt.“

„Korrekt verteilt?“, fragte Markus, als er näher kam. „Wie kann man Schuld korrekt verteilen?“

„Sehen Sie“, erklärte Sabine, „wir sind beide Wissenschaftler, also haben wir ein genaues prozentuales kausales Erklärungsmodell erarbeitet und dann eine Gewichtung vorgenommen. Dabei ...“

Tobias blickte über Emilies Kopf zu Markus. Sie grinsten sich an. Keiner von beiden verstand auch nur ein Wort, was die Lechners erklären wollten. Das war wohl dann auch der Grund, warum sie die Wissenschaftler auf den Berg schleiften und am Ende trotzdem nicht verstanden, was sie dort messen wollten.

„Das klingt toll“, sagte Emilie und Tobias wusste nicht, ob sie den Lechners folgen konnte, oder aber einfach die bessere Schauspielerin war. „Das heißt, sie werden weiterhin zusammenarbeiten?“

Das Ehepaar nickte.

„Und was ist mit meinem Vater?“, fragte Tobias. „Hat er denn die Regressforderungen fallen lassen? Oder droht Ihnen noch immer die Pleite?“

„Vermutlich hat er sie fallen lassen, denn von dem guten Herrn Bürgermeister“, erklärte Carsten, „habe ich seit unserem letzten Gespräch nichts mehr gehört.“

„Wann war denn das letzte Gespräch?“

„Vor einer Woche“, sagte Sabine. „Da haben wir ihm gesagt, dass, wenn er noch nie eine Beziehung für das Geschäft aufs Spiel gesetzt hat, dann soll er uns in die Haftung nehmen. Wenn er aber selber schon mal bereit gewesen war eine Beziehung zu Freunden und seiner Familie für ein Geschäft zu gefährden, dann sollte er nicht den ersten Stein werfen und stattdessen dem Gemeinderat erklären, dass es ein unvorhersehbares Unglück war.“ Sie verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, als wenn sie genau ahnte, mit wem aus seiner Familie Peter Herbrechter sich wegen eines Geschäfts gestritten hatte. „Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts gehört.“

Tobias blickte zu Boden.

„So wie er gewusst hatte, was mich zu meinen Fehlentscheidungen gelockt hatte, konnte er es ja eigentlich nur aus eigener Erfahrung kennen“, ergänzte Carsten.

Emilie schmiegte sich an Tobias' Seite. Als niemand mehr etwas einfiel, rafften sich Carsten und Sabine Lechner auf, und verabschiedeten sich wieder. Gemeinsam beobachteten Tobias und Emilie das wegfahrende Auto.

„Gut“, kommentierte Emilie, „damit sind wir die auch los.“

Tobias blickte sie fragend an.

„Es ist schon richtig, dass du ihnen verziehen hast. Aber am meisten freut mich, dass damit das Thema vielleicht jetzt endlich begraben werden kann. Bald bekommst du deine Bescheinigung für die Einsatzfähigkeit wieder und wirst mit Markus auf dem Berg verschwinden. Ich hätte gerne das hier gerne erst verarbeitet, bevor das nächste kommt.“ Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte löste Emilie sich aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht wieder damit anfangen.“

„Nein, ist in Ordnung“, sagte Tobias und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Vermutlich wird es nie aufhören.“

„Doch“, widersprach Franz. Er atmete tief durch und stellte seine Schubkarre ab. „Doch, es wird aufhören. Denn die Erinnerungen haben nun keine Macht mehr und ohne diese Macht werden sie verblassen, wie alles im Leben.“

Emilie lachte auf. „Franz! Wie kannst du so pessimistisch klingen, wenn du doch eigentlich etwas Schönes sagst!“

„Dass Erinnerungen verblassen ist nicht nur gut. Das kann auch schlecht sein.“ Franz verzog das Gesicht zu seiner eigenen Mischung aus Schmunzeln und säuerlichen Bedenken. Dabei misslang dieser Gesichtsausdruck so sehr, dass auch Tobias und Markus in Emilies befreites Lachen mit einstimmen mussten.

 

***

  
  
Emilie betrat die Küche, um sich gründlich die Hände zu waschen. Eine der Kühe hat gekalbt und sie war einfach nur müde und erschöpft, obwohl bei der Geburt alles gut gegangen war.

„Hi“, begrüßte sie Tobias, der am Tresen saß. Vor ihm lag ein aufgerissener gelber Briefumschlag. Den Inhalt, ein liniertes zweiseitig beschriebenes Papier, hielt er in den Händen.

„Was liest du da?“

Erst jetzt blickte Tobias auf. Von den Verletzungen war im Gesicht nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Haare waren endlich lang genug, um auch die seitlichen Narben zu überdecken. Aber Emilie kannte jede seiner Narben und Verletzungen. Sie könnte sie blind finden.

„Das ist ein Brief von Philipp. Philipp Binder.“

Auch der Vorname hätte Emilie gereicht. Mit versteinerter Miene schritt sie zum Waschbecken und begann gründlich den Stallgeruch von ihren Händen und ihren Unterarmen zu reiben. Für gewöhnlich schadete das viele Reiben ihrer Haut, aber heute brauchte sie die Ablenkung. Vielleicht könnte sie die Erinnerungen, wie den Geruch, nur mit genug Reiben loswerden.

„Und was schreibt er?“ Sie spürte Tobias' Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Nachdem er ihr seinen Besuch 'gebeichtet' hatte, war wenig über Philipp oder die Ereignisse im Kollermassiv gesprochen worden. Weder Emilie noch Tobias hatten für eine ausführliche Erörterung Lust oder Zeit. Aber nachts, wenn Tobias im Schlaf die Arme über den Kopf riss und sich schützend zur Seite rollte, dann brannte der Name und die Erinnerung wieder wie loderndes Feuer in ihrem Herzen.

„Er entschuldigt sich.“

Sie drehte sich um. „Ach ja?“

Tobias nickte. „Aber das ist gar nicht das Erstaunlichste, was er schreibt.“ Tobias blickte verwundert auf die handschriftlich beschriebenen Zeilen.

„Und das wäre?“, hakte Emilie nach, als Tobias still blieb.

„Er schreibt, dass er Markus und mir dankt für unser Vorbild.“

„Wirklich?“ Emilie trat zum Tisch, trocknete ihre Hände ab und zeigte ihrem Mann an, ihr den Briefbogen auch mal zu reichen. Sie überflog die Zeilen, aber tatsächlich bedankte sich der junge Mann für ihre Entscheidungen - ihm das Leben zu retten und ihn damit zu zwingen sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen; ihm zu vergeben und damit erst eine Schuld aufzudecken, die er gar nicht erkannt hatte.

„Ich meine“, unterbrach Tobias sie mitten im Lesen, „wer in aller Welt kann denn uns als Vorbild betrachten. Markus und ich sind doch auch nur Menschen voller verkorksten Entscheidungen - denk doch nur mal an den Hubschrauberabsturz oder meinen missglückten Heiratsantrag.“

Emilie grinste. „Das macht dich zum Menschen. Und Vorbilder können nur Menschen sein. Wir brauchen doch niemand, der alles kann. Dem eifert man doch automatisch nach und erreicht es doch nie. Vorbilder können doch nur Fehlermacher sein. Denn darin zeigt sich das Vorbild.“ Sie legte den Brief beiseite. „Ich finde, er hat Recht. Du hast ihm einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als du ihm vergeben hast. Und Markus hat ihm einen ebenso großen Dienst erweisen, als er ihm den Freitod verweigert hat.“

Tobias schüttelte noch immer den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn doch nur meinetwegen verziehen, weil ich nicht mehr ständig über ihn und was am Berg vorgefallen ist, nachdenken wollte. Das ist doch nicht -“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auch Emilie hatte keine Antwort. Sie senkte den Kopf und las den Brief zu Ende. Dann legte sie ihn beiseite.

„Was meint er mit der 'Hilfe sein für seine Geschwister'?“, fragte Tobias.

„Katharina und ich hatten doch mit Melanie, seiner Schwester geredet. Ich habe dir davon erzählt.“ Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

Er nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Sie hat nicht nur ihr Erbe, sondern vor allen auch alle Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter verloren. Und ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Vater kann man nur als 'zerstört' betrachten. Ich meine, komm schon, sogar das Sozialgericht hat akzeptiert, dass die beiden nicht mehr zurückwollen und sie stattdessen in eine Wohngruppe untergebracht.“ Emilie ging um den Tisch herum und legte ihre Arme um Tobias. „Wenn sie nicht in dieselben Fallen wie Philipp laufen wollen, brauchen sie jemand, der sie warnt. Wenn es ihm gelingt seine Geschwister vor einer ähnlichen Kurzschlussreaktion zu bewahren und das fehlende Gegengewicht zu den Ansichten ihres Vaters zu sein, dann haben sie alle gewonnen.“

Tobias grinste und drehte sich in Emilies Umarmung. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich Weisheit sexy finde.“

Emilie lachte auf und ließ ihn los. „Du bist unmöglich. Außerdem sollst du auf deinen Blutdruck achten.“

Er griff nach Emilies Hüfte und zog sie wieder zu sich heran. „Mein Kopf ist wieder vollständig geheilt. Sogar Verena hat mir wieder Flugerlaubnis erteilt.“ Er küsste sie.

„Ich komme aus dem Stall. Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst“, sagte Emilie und wand sich erneut aus seiner Umarmung.

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst. Die Kinder sind in der Schule, Franz macht eine Spionierspaziergang zu meinem Vater und wir haben den Hof ganz für uns allein.“ Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Und außerdem liebe ich den Stallgeruch.“

„Ach ja“, spottete Emilie. Aber auch sie fing an zu grinsen. „Dann bist du aber der erste! Musst du nicht auch ins Hotel?“

„Ich liebe den Geruch, weil ich die liebe. Du bist meine Heimat. So riecht eben meine Heimat. Und was das Hotel angeht - die können auch mal eine Stunde länger auf mich warten. Das merkt niemand.“

Emilies Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. Sie sparte sich eine Antwort und trat stattdessen einen Schritt näher bis sich ihrer Gesichter fast berührten. „Na dann“, sagte sie verführerisch, „ist es wohl Zeit für eine neue Kernerinnerung.“

Tobias lachte auf. „Man merkt, dass wir Kinder haben.“

Sie küsste ihn. „Es gibt schlimmere Filme als diesen“, sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut, tiefer und gefühlvoller.

Mit einem letzten prüfendem Blick nach draußen und in die Küche verschwanden beide ins eigene Schlafzimmer für ein paar Minuten ungestörte Zweisamkeit.

Emilie war am anderen Ende des Tunnels angekommen und sie ließ das helle Licht des Glücks bis in ihre Fingerspitzen strömen. Für einen langen und intensiven Moment war ihre Angst und Sorge um Tobias von Liebe vollständig überdeckt.

Von einem solchen Moment konnte sie lange zehren. Sie würde bereit sein für die nächste Herausforderung.

**ENDE**


End file.
